M is for misery
by loudandclear236
Summary: Not everything is sunshine and lollipops and most of these characters know all to well. Coming back for another round to get the million due to lawsuits may be one mistake that will cost some players there morals, there friendships, and more. This story gets dark so fair warning people!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro part 1**

 **(Flashback) Courtney**

"So...how was your trip?" My mom asked me in a unsure way. "Trip? You mean the show… right?" I said puzzled on why she asked me in such a odd way. "Yeah show...um.. yeah did your name get called?" She asked me as she went to the refrigerator. She opened it and pulled out some wine. "Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused at this point. "You were on the Price Is Right?... right! Did you win anything?"

"She won herself a boyfriend who is...to simply put it...no good." My dad chimed in out of nowhere. "You won a boyfriend on a Price is Right? Wow I didn't think you could get one of those!" She said enthusiastically. When I said she went to the refrigerator to get wine. I meant that this was her fifth glass.

"Dad, he's not…" He cut me off... "He's not...what? I could tell you what he is...he is the reason why you lost Total Drama Island,Total Drama Action, and he will more than likely be your downfall in Total Drama World Tour! He's the bottom of the barrel, and needs to be changed or dropped."

"Dad! Why must you always treat me like…."

"Treat you like what?"

"If you would let me finish my sentence I could tell you…"

"The reason why your mother doesn't understand where you were is because, you didn't win."

He said completely dismissing what I was trying to say and swiftly changing the subject.

"Well to your first point, Do you know how hard it is to win Total Drama, so many people want you out for so many different reasons."

"Duncan voted you out." He said raising a eyebrow.

"Well…"

"He won the million. Why couldn't you? Duncan said your popularity was in the toilet. Doesn't that ring any bells!" My dad said lowering his eyes in disappointment.

"As you can see we are still together, and we are still going strong!"I said with annoyance seeping in my voice.

"Wait, was she on Jeopardy?" My mom asked sipping her wine once more. "Our daughter is smart right?" She looked at my father as if I was not right there standing in the room.

"Honey have another glass." My father said and my mom did just that. The point is, Duncan needs to change a lot! From his green Mohawk to his red vans, to his I don't care attitude, you need to change him or let him go!" My father shouted at me in a stern tone.

"I care about him! He is great, with some changes I will make him great!" I said not realizing that I once again submitted to my father's wishes.

My father looked at me as if he was upset. "Courtney this is the same speech you gave about your last four boyfriends. They all turned out not to be good enough! You will never be satisfied with any boyfriend because, sooner or later you will find something to change about them. I found at least three, of the other guys you dated before perfectly acceptable, this one is unacceptable!" My father yelled out in a rather cold way.

"Dad...You don't know him! Wait...You also gave me the same speech to everyone I dated before….Now you are telling me that you approved of them and you want me to dump Duncan because my standards took a beating!" I said taken aback.

"I would love to get to know him, Duncan is pretty hot!" My mom shouted out.

"What the fuck, uh! What is wrong with you guys?"

"Look, honey he is going to leave you and you will be left really mad. I guarantee you, your overbearing attitude will turn him off. While, I would want that to happen, I would actually want you to understand that there's a pattern of guys leaving you for other girls because you don't learn from your mistakes. I find it laughable that you find yourself in a endless cycle of failure."

I looked on the counter and could see my phone light up. I knew that was Duncan. I grabbed my phone and immediately looked at my parents. I felt sadness wash over me. The simply fact that my father looked completely away as I checked my phone. That was a hard pill to swallow. I walked out of the kitchen. My parents followed me out as well. I went to the front door, opened it and walked out. I eventually made it to Duncan's car.

Tears started to flow down my eyes.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Just drive," I sobbed feeling embarrassed about my parents showering me with ignorance and dissatisfaction.

"Courtney I haven't touched the million, we can move into a shitty town and I can buy up all the property. I can fix it up and flip…"

I looked and saw my parents standing outside the door. My dad was shaking his head."Drive Duncan!" I shouted wallowing in my own hurt.

 **Present**

 **Courtney**

I was currently on a yacht on the way to camp Wawanakwa for yet another season of pain and humiliation. I couldn't say I wasn't bitter, I've been playing this game for so long and I have seemed to gain nothing from it. The only thing I have managed to do was make a lot of enemies, and go through heartbreaks and disappointments. All of which wasn't my fault.

You see the only reason why I am back here is because after World Tour, there was a series of lawsuits made by the original cast about the unsafe conditions of each challenge,the unsafe conditions of the plane, unfair eliminations, etc...etc.

These lawsuits only got amplified when the cast of Total Drama Revenge of the Island made similar lawsuits. One major difference was being exposed to the toxic waste at camp. So, the show's producers made a executive decision to invite the entire original cast back to the show. Paying us each $100,000 to appear back too face off, yet again for the million-dollar prize. Truthfully, I wasn't apart of any lawsuit, even though I deserved to be. Also to be completely honest the only reason why I did come back was because it was a guaranteed $100,000. However, me being here again is such an emotional drain. No one talks to me besides Lindsay...Dj,Owen and not really anybody else. It was also really worse because my dad chastised me for agreeing to come back here,yet he wouldn't put up money to pay for my college because of me being on this show.

He was also taunting me because Duncan did leave me. I….didn't know what to say for awhile… he kept telling me he told me so. After, all the cheap insults he threw at me, I started to go in deep depression…..

"Huh," Anyway fast forward to now, I pretty much burned every 'friend bridge' here. I wouldn't be caught dead talking to Gwen,Heather,Duncan or Alejandro….Beth,Justin and many more.

Bridgette won't talk to me because I left her stuck to a damn pole for god's sake. Who does that leave? I thought as I looked out the window and saw Chris talking to the camera. I looked towards the boat floor and remained quiet until it was time for us to leave. I just feel miserable. A intern appeared from the above deck of the yacht. "Ok, Chris is ready for yall!" He said with some enthusiasm. I got up and ended up behind Sadie and Katie. I looked at them as they talked. They were talking about the mall, Justin, and Trent. I looked over at Justin and he was still the same, without a doubt attractive, but he does nothing for me anymore. Why would they want to speak to him anyway? He's pretty much Alejandro light. These two girls have to be the dumbest duo of any reality TV show. They really need to grow up and learn that boys are not everything.

I mean the amount of breakups that happened on the show they should know.

The line to Chris started to move slowly but surely. "Katie,Sadie,Courtney..Noa...Izzy?" Chris said In a surprised way.

Izzy pushed Noah who in turn, bumped into me as she passed.

"Fucking Izzy man, she needs a tranquilizer." Noah said sounding clearly aggravated.

I let out a small giggle to Noah's rather harsh joke.

I realize that it was kind of mean, meaner than what you would expect, coming from Noah. I looked at him and saw a less than pleased look on his face. As I look back I failed to realize that I was blocking the line.

"Courtney move on we have more show," Chris said with a wide smile. I looked forward and started to move forward.

Chris went on naming more people. I walked next to Katie and Sadie and stopped.

"And the boyfriend stealer herself, Gwen…as well as the cheater himself Duncan..." Chris said immediately looking at me. As if he was trying to get a rise out of me. I looked at Gwen and Duncan walk off the boat holding each others hand. Gwen looked like she was tearing up but was trying to hide it.

Chris continued to stare at me but I said nothing. I turned away from Chris,Duncan and Gwen. I didn't give them the dignity of acknowledgement. Although,the bitterness slowly finds itself seeping in. I mean whatever happened, happened and it's time to move on. Half of me wants their heads on a platter. The other half just says it's not worth it. I noticed my eyes started to tear up but I quickly wiped them and turned away.

I am strong, I am better. I thought to myself.

"Pssh, whatever Courtney, moving on, Cody,Sierra,Dj…" Chris went on to say.

I was looking in the direction of Noah when I noticed Noah have a cringe-worthy reaction when Chris said 'Cody,Sierra…'

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered to him.

"Nothing," Noah said bluntly.

"No you seem mad for some reason."

"Courtney, if I'm mad why would you of all people care?" He asked skeptically.

"Fine I don't care, just... if you're on my team you better not act like that." I said looking at Chris.

 **(Flashback)** **Noah**

*Knock,knock,knock* I heard the sound of my door. I was laying on my bed slowly waking up. *Knock,knock,knock* I heard again. I rolled out of my bed and went to the door. "Mom,I'm changing dont come in!" I said.

"Honey, come out for breakfast!" My mom shouted, through the door. "Emma is here to!" My mom shouted out louder. "uh!" I groaned.

I looked over at my bed and ran over to it. "Uh, mom I will meet you downstairs." I said trying to find some pants. I went over to my dresser and I looked towards the floor. There was a tan shirt with two stripes on the bed. I took it and tossed it towards the bed. I then walked over to the dresser and found pajama pants and a T-shirt. "Noah, get out here!" Emma shouted out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "I'll be down in a second! Don't come in I'm changing I will be right down!"

"Noah you don't have to get all dressed up for me!" Emma shouted back her voice getting closer.

Uh, she is always here...I thought rather annoyed.

Suddenly, a phone started to buzz on the side of my bed I quickly turned to the bed. I saw it buzz off the dresser and fall on the bed.

I ignored it and continued to get dressed.

Huh,should I get that… I thought still hearing the ever growing footsteps. Then again I just won't let her come in the room.

Just then a arm grabbed for it frantically.

"Its Sierra!" Cody said with a groan.

"You know Emma's coming right?" I said raising a eyebrow.

"Please, i'm not hiding under a bed again." He said while getting up. Cody brought the blanket and pillow down from the bed to the floor. As the footsteps became closer he said "oh, you already threw me my shirt, how sweet." he said smiling.

"You wouldn't have to hide if she wasn't over here everyday."

"Noah!" Emma shouted once more. Cody put on his shirt then walked over to me. He leaned forward grabbed my ass and gave me a big kiss on the lips. He then turned and dived to the floor with a big _thumping_ sound. He quickly wrapped himself under the blanket.

Emma then opened the door. As she opened the door I spun around. She immediately noticed Cody laying on the floor.

"Oh, Cody's over your mom didn't tell me." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and said "Yeah, I'm not sure why she didn't tell you." I said knowing that she didn't know to begin with.

Just then Cody's phone buzzed again, Cody pretended to sheepishly grab it. "Let's give him some privacy, I know we have to get prepared to leave soon."

"Wait, you are coming to the airport? I asked confused.

"Not just the airport! I was going to surprise you but, What the hell! I'm going to be on Total Drama with you and Cody!" Emma screamed while hugging me.

Cody started to move around dramatically at the news.

"Shhh!" I whispered out. I held a smile as

she was gleaming with joy.

"Ok,sorry see you downstairs babe." She whispered. I turned to Cody and with yet another ring from Sierra he got up and grabbed his phone. Instead of answering, he put the phone on silent. "Great, Sierra and Emma are going to be with us." He said disappointed.

"Don't forget about Owen to." I said.

"Uh, Owen...he's beyond annoying." Cody said texting on his phone.

"Noah come down!" Emma called out.

"Fuck!" We said in unison as I walked out.

 **Present**

 **Noah**

"Courtney, if I'm mad why would you of all people care?" I asked skeptically.

"Fine I don't care, just if you're on my team you better not act like that." she said looking away.

I couldn't lie I was a little irritated, if I can say the least. Not only was Sierra all over Cody, but Emma's here to. This is just great. Chris interrupted my train of thought to say "Lastly Owen!"

Owen came running out. "Another shot at the million! Yeah baby!" He said smiling from ear to ear. He looked out and tried high fiving Geoff.

Geoff ignored him and glared at Bridgette. Bridgette looked less than thrilled as she glared back.

Owen awkwardly moved away and went to Alejandro.

"Al buddy what's up?" He said holding up his hand.

Alejandro glared at him and left him hanging. Owen continued to Tyler.

"Buddy, what's up!" He said trying to give Tyler a high five as well. Tyler simply glared and looked away. "Ok," he said while moving on to me.

"Noah buddy! Tough crowd huh," He whispered the latter part.

Owen grabbed me and squeezed. "Your hurting….me!" I barely got out.

"Oh, sorry buddy!" He said putting me down.

I looked up and Cody rolled his eyes. I wanted to join him in the gesture but, I knew I had to play the friend part. I knew Owen was nice,but Cody was simply growing annoyed by him. If you haven't noticed, Cody's personality went through changes. Worn down by Sierra constantly badgering him, and completely getting phased out at the end of Total Drama World Tour, he grew more annoyed with her constant phone calls and social media post about him. Also having the third place title at the end of World Tour did not help. This caused a chain reaction of Cody being a little bit more cynical towards people. He left his boyish charm behind and sort of grew up. Cody still has a soft spot for people like Gwen,which I don't mind. However, his disdain for Owen grew because Owen always wanted me to hang out with him and Izzy. Owen's downfall with me was that he was so insecure about not getting in my good graces. He would go to the ends of the earth to insure that we were friends. I'm just rather turned off by it.

I mean I don't care what Cody thinks about him, I just want Owen to get pass his insecurities about wanting my approval.

Then I believe we will be better friends. Unfortunately with all these factors building up, Owen might have to get fazed out fairly quickly. He can't keep secrets and has no self-control, if he ever found out about Cody and I, I'm not sure what the reaction would be from him. He would tell everyone, and I don't want to deal with that. I especially know that Cody doesn't want to deal with that. I also I find it particularly appealing that Alejandro,Geoff,Bridgette and Tyler gave Owen no greeting. Maybe Owen isn't as loveable as he once was.

 **Duncan**

"Pasty, if your not up for this, you can always make a fool of yourself again and get voted off early." I said smirking at her.

"Make a fool of myself? Your the asshat who got me eliminated in the first place you dick" she remarked punching me on the arm.

"And...so how did that work out for you? You got me after all!" I said with a wide grin.

"Karma's going to be a bitch when I vote you out!" Gwen sneered back at me.

"Bring it on!" I shouted out.

Gwen gave me a hug on the side and took a deep breathe.

"Hey, 200,000 will go great towards a lot of things, like a new car. Also you can have it easy for rest of college life and beyond. Plus with all the real estate I'm buying we will be set." I said smiling at her.

Gwen wrapped her arms around me. She started to tear up slightly. "You know you can keep your appearance fee. You don't have to give it to me. You can probably fix up that tattoo place you bought." Gwen said hugging tighter.

"I already told you, the answers no. You will go on to do great things. So take the help." I said, holding her arm.

After the show ended I immediately left my parents house and moved into a shitty run down town a few miles away from Gwen's school. I bought up all the real estate and fixed up the neighborhood. I was nice to the locals for about a year until peoples leases were up and then I raised the rent. With my money I fixed up every house and business and made a profit. The locals were slowly kicked out Were people mad at me yeah, but I didn't give a shit. I was actually happy for once. I was doing what I wanted to do with no rules against me. I was happy and I had Gwen...so all in all I thought life was pretty good. Hopefully, this season won't mess things up for me.

"Thank you for supporting me though all the hate. I'm going to warn you I'm probably going to be emotional… so sorry in advance if I sulk." She said looking on the floor of the boat.

"I had a part in it to and her name is Courtney. So I know you get the majority of the flack, but, just know I will always be by your side to defend you. To depend us."

As I said that Chris announced us in a very manipulative manner.

"And the boyfriend stealer herself, Gwen…. as well as the cheater himself, Duncan…"

Gwen and I walked out hand in hand.

Chris turned to stare at Courtney but she said nothing. She in fact turned to Noah. This was a good thing, I thought. I rather have Courtney faze us out then actively try to take us out. I walked by Dj giving him a high five. Then Ezekiel (who by the way hasn't learned anything because he was still digging for gold)

Yes he was back to normal.

Chris paid a pretty penny to get him physically and mentally normal again.

Lastly there was Harold, who simply flinched as I walked by. I gave him a devious smile and the nerd stared away. "Bitch boy." I whispered under my breath as I walked by him. He looked at me once more and I grinned.

He was scared of me for good reason. In summary, after World Tour, realizing that they lived so close, Gwen and Leshawna started to hang out alot more. So when I moved near Gwen we all started to hang out. First off, was Lashawna the first person I would want to see from the show? Hell no! But after awhile she grew on me and deemed herself to be much cooler then she was on the show. Her family was also really cool to, and down to earth. Her brothers welcomed me with open arms and we would eventually get drunk,smoke and party. Gwen, even though it took a while came around and actually started to loosen up a bit. Harold however was a piece of the puzzle that didn't really fit anywhere.

He didn't loosen up, he didn't smoke, didn't drink and was simply not fun to be around. When we went on double dates he still maintained a nerd like intellect. Take riding a roller coaster. He would explain the odds of the ride crashing or the mechanics of the ride, but wouldn't actually get on the ride. When we go out to dinner, he would ask the waiter to name all the calories of each menu item. If the waiter got anything wrong he would say something.

Leshawna got slightly turned off by this because, well she's a big girl.

She however, whipped him back into shape that time and many other times for that matter.

He started to get on my nerves so I eventually, started to turn Leshawna's family against him by relentlessly bullying him behind Leshawna's back. I would play pranks, hate on him for not making any move on Leshawna because… yes he's a virgin. It was no surprise.

Leshawna would complain to Gwen and Gwen will tell me.

I would also spit in his drinks and simply make him feel inadequate as a person.

I decimated his self confidence time and time again. I made it to the point where Leshawna's family deemed him as a outcast because of him not standing up for himself. After awhile Leshawna's family stopped allowing him to come over.

Leshawna was not to happy about that but, her family never ratted me out. They simply said that he didn't fit in and that he was not right for her. The last time I saw Harold, I beat him up senselessly so he would keep his mouth shut about the actions that I did to him. I made it a point to convince Leshawna's brothers to watch out for Harold as he would try to talk to Leshawna.

Harold feeling broken and unwanted never showed his face again.

Leshawna moved on eventually and found a much cooler guy. I got off scott free because he knows if he tells someone his ass will be handed to him again.

I looked over at Harold and he turned completely away. I smirked and looked at Chris continue to talk.

 **Heather**

"Al, buddy what's up?" Owen said holding up his hand. He glared at him and left his hand right there.

Owen moved on.

I smirked a little and raised my hand and wrapped my arm around Alejandro's neck. I grabbed the tip of Alejandro's hair and started to twirl my fingers through it. Alejandro looked at me and stated, "Some people just don't learn,"

"Maybe if the fatass puts the donuts down he would get the message. All this time being in the public eye not one mention about the guy losing a smidget of weight. Let that he a women, Celebrity Manhunt would go nuts!" I whispered to him.

"Well Sadie is pretty up there."

"That one season wonder please, she is a groupie at this point. It's a joke to consider her a part of the original cast."

I said looking at Alejandro. I saw that he had his hands in his pockets. Alejandro hands and pretty much whole body was healing from the burns. "After this, we need to go get you some ice."

"Huh, yeah I know." Alejandro said looking down and digging his hands further down his pockets.

He feels nothing more then insecure about it. After World Tour, Alejandro and I stayed out of the spotlight for quite some time. He was depressed and pretty much stayed in his room. One whole year of forcing my parents to pay for a apartment right near his house. I would of stayed with him but his mom wouldn't allow it because she thought it would be better to not deal with Alejandro and his brother fighting. I also wasn't spending my million dollars on an apartment when my parents can do it.

I wanted Alejandro to stay with me but his mom wouldn't allow it because she didn't want the paparazzi to get a glimpse of him. His mom was pretty demanding.

He pretty much stayed in his room only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. I would come over everyday to confront him. I always laid by his side just enjoying each others company. Sex here and there and, actually having long in depth conversations about life. Also watching Hulu and Netflix. Simply hanging out. It's so odd, I thought he was just a fling for a short amount of time, but you know you are really comfortable with someone, when you can sit there and lay on the bed and not say a word for a long amount of time. Just him and I cuddling made me feel happy.

Now, 1 year later he is back on his feet. His hair and looks bounced back as well. All that remains is the red marks around his body that still have small burning sensations. However with ice, it goes away. After that year, it felt great to go outside again and go to the beach and go shopping. With him by my side I felt unstoppable. I feel….happy. Sorry, if I seem like I'm running in circles with my thinking but...

Chris started to talk louder, completely shattering my train of thought.

Uh, I groaned as I smiled at Alejandro.

"Please welcome, some of the returning cast of Total Drama Revenge of the island, Dawn,Mike,Zoe,Scott,Brick,Jo,B,Staci, and Anna Maria!"

 **(Flashback)** **Mike**

"Dr. Carter, is it ok for my son to go on to this other season. It's as if his other personalities have vanished." My mom said in such a concerned manner.

You see, while the reality TV show the Ridonculous Race was happening my popularity sprung to a all time high. The paparazzi always kept tabs on where I was. People would want pictures of me everywhere I went. I had to speak at numerous multiple personality disorder charity events. It was great to raise awareness on this issue and raise money to let people know that they are not suffering alone. Also with having Zoe by my arm,

people would go crazy seeing us out in public. We would be on tabloids and be featured on Celebrity Manhunt's hot couple list. We were the 'it couple' and we still are. Unfortunately, about a week before I was scheduled to be put on the show for this current season my mom and I got into a car accident. We mostly walked away unscathed, however I hit my head on the passenger side window pretty hard. I passed out for about 1 minute. I got checked out by paramedics and didn't need to go to the hospital because nothing was wrong with me at the scene. Ever since that day my personalities stopped coming out. I haven't said anything to Zoe about the personality part and I kind of feel bad because I feel like I'm lying to her. However, I thought she would catch on by now because none of them came out in a long time.

If I can be Mike then she would like me 100% of the time not just 25% of the time. She doesn't even know about...well I won't bring him up...but, let's just say I don't want her to like me 20% of the time.

"I suggest we monitor him and see what happens. I would also suggest we don't bring him on the show." The doctor said to my mother.

"Mom, I have to go." I pleaded out.

"Yeah, honey what did the doctor just say?" My mom said sarcastically.

"No, it's not fair!" I shouted out.

"Mike it's for the best!" My mom said.

"This is my opportunity to finally be normal and I can't even do what I want because of a car accident." I said kind of sad.

"I want to be the real me! I want Zoe to hang out with me...as me not Vito or Chester...and so on."

"Mike look…" my mom said.

"No!" I shouted out sadly.

"Mike you never been this sad before!" The doctor said to me. "Well, I always wanted to be normal and I think this may be the beginning of me being myself again."

"Look there is a way you can get what you want." The doctor said to me. I looked at him and relief started to flutter though.

"I know the show wants you for ratings, so I will write in my recommendation that I should come with you as your 'onsite' help. If anything happens regarding your personality, I will be there to help you. The show will have to comply because they don't want to be held liable for any problems that may occur." He said staring at my mom.

"Mike, do you really want to go through with this?" my mom asked me dismissing the doctor.

"Mom, it's a million dollars! And Zoe will be there I can't wait to see her and hang out with her. I want to hang put with her all the time,not some of the time." My looked at the doctor one more time and said "yes"

I was smiling from ear to ear.

My mom looked at him in a disapproving way. As if she was mad that I was actually happy to go back. Also she seemed mad that the doctor brought up another option. I didn't care, I was happy to go back. I wanted to go back.

 **Mike**

We were currently lining up to get off the yacht. I had Zoey by my side. I turned and smiled at her as I was so thrilled that even though we walked away with 50,000 as a appearance fee from the lawsuit, We were back for another season to have an opportunity to win the million. I was especially full of smiles just knowing that Zoey is here with me. "Mike this season, we have to win." She said holding my hand.

"As if, you see how many people are here? Yall two don't have a chance in hell." Scott ridiculed from behind me. I glared at Scott and he smirked.

"Scott, we already know how you work. You're just going to make your team lose again and start picking people off. Luckily since we know your tactics we will be smarter this season." Zoey said out loud while Scott rolled his eyes.

I smirked a little and Zoey smiled at me. "Let's move already!" Anna Maria shouted in the back of the line. "This hair is not going to fix itself!" She said spraying the can all over.

"Watch it spray can that shit is getting everywhere!" Scott said staring at Anna Maria.

"No,no,no,no,no you are not raising your voice at me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Anna Maria shouted out getting less than friendly. Anna Maria jolted past Brick,Jo,B, and Staci and started to spray Scott with the can.

"Watch it tanzilla!" Jo shouted from behind.

Scott was trying to get the sensation out of his mouth, however he bumped into Zoey, "Mike!" Zoey screamed out as she fell into me. I started to fall forward unto Dawn but, without her even looking in my direction she stepped to the left.

"Oh!" I moaned feeling my head as it hit the floor.

A arm touched me and started to pull me up. I thought it was Zoey but it turned out to the Dawn.

Zoey walked up and grabbed my other arm.

 **Dawn**

I grabbed Mike's arm to pull him up. Immediately, I got sucked into some sort of vision. I was surrounded by a brain type texture. I looked around and this place felt kind of empty. After a while, I noticed the red brain texture started to move quickly under my feet. I quickly spouted up to move but I was held in place. Looking down at my feet I physically couldn't move.

"Uh, where am I!" I screamed a little frightening. "You are strong. Stronger then what I feel comfortable with…."

The voice ran though my air drums. "Who are you?" I asked looking around frantically.

"Get off of my arm you..bitch." He shouted angrily.

"What..."

Suddenly, the boat surrounded me as well. Everyone else around me also started to appear. I immediately let go of Mike's arm, and stepped away. I started to hyperventilate a little but my whole nervous system seem to be rocked. That aura was way to strong. It was stronger than I have ever seen. What should I do….uh damnit, think Dawn. That voice, it sounded like Mike but deeper and more disturbing.

 **Mike**

As soon as I got up there was a sudden movement from my left my arm. I noticed it was Dawn quickly, getting away from me. She stepped to the side and had a rather strange look on her face.

"Thanks Zoey and you to, Dawn." I said staring at her. The expression on Dawn's face was not worth 1,000 words. It embraced, and was quickly consumed by discomfort.

I turned to her and she just went on to look anywhere but at me.

I was about to walk over to her to see if she was ok but, Chris announced us.

"Please welcome, some of the returning cast of Total Drama Revenge of the island, Dawn,Mike,Zoey,Scott,Brick,Jo,B,Staci, and Anna Maria!"

Anna Maria walked back to her last place spot and we all started to head out of the yacht. As we walked out I noticed the island looked a lot more polished than when we was here. The mess hall looked upgraded. There was brand new clean, looking cabins. The medical tent looked a lot more stable and trustworthy. The confessional was still a outhouse with flies surrounding it...uh.

Anyway I couldn't imagine Chris of all people was willingly going along with this. Lawsuits really do wonders on this show, because there wasn't a slither of toxic waste anywhere ether.

As I looked around I caught Anna Maria, staring at me up and down like she wanted to eat me up.

I looked at her, then to Zoey. "You don't think Anna Maria will try to come for Vito right?" I said slightly pointing in the direction of Anna Maria. Zoey turned and rolled her eyes. "Great, I will have to try my best to keep your shirt on." Zoey said looking back at her. "Is Commando Zoey coming back? She was pretty hot." I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Mike come on, you know I don't do that anymore."

'Anymore' she did it once, I thought to myself as Chris started to speak more. I started to pay attention but while Anna Maria was staring at me from one side, I could clearly see Dawn's gaze from the other.

I guess when your in a relationship, people must view you as more hotter. Like really, it's a million dollars, I could use my looks to advance me in this game. Maybe I can have some fun on the side, Anna Maria is not a bad kisser you know. But Dawn looks like a freak, I definitely wouldn't do anything with her.

As I thought this I noticed that two hairs on my head came down over my eye. I moved my hair back up and once again started to pay attention to Chris. Did I just think that? I would never cheat on Zoey. Chris's voice started to grow past my thinking.

"And finally, from Total Drama Ridonculous Race, please welcome Emma!" Chris shouted out while everyone looked her way.

 **Emma**

I was ecstatic to come out on the dock and see Noah standing in his natural habitat. This is the place I used to watch him before I was dating him and now I'm here to, it's surreal. I walked out on the dock and gave a wave to Chris. "Be careful Emma, this is not the race!" Chris smirked at me.

"Oh, I know and I know these peoples tactics, Noah and I watched the show back. Noah and I know things. With Noah's wit and my leadership we will make it to final two. I can guarantee you that...right Noah?" Everyone looked at Noah and started to smirk. "Noah will back me up, watch out, Noah and I are here to win!"

 **Confessional**

 **Cody: "She's been here for two minutes and shes fucking useless. Bringing all the attention to Noah is ridiculous. That will grant you a one way ticket out of here. She can keep it up, but don't drag Noah down to."**

 **Courtney: "Leadership? What leadership?** **She's been here for two minutes, and is already planting a target on herself. I have went through a lot of hell on this show, but I do not want to deal with her** **stupidity!"**

 **Heather: "Emma equals laughable. That's is all."**

 **Noah**

I watched everyone turn to me and smirk. That's my problem with Emma,she turned into Sierra light. Kitty talked to me about why her last boyfriend broke up with her. And it was starting to become a reality for me. She's planning for marriage, I don't want to deal with that. I'm also trying to win this season, so I need to get rid of her pronto. "Noah will back me up, watch out, Noah and I are here to win!"

I blinked twice and then looked up at her. I walked over to calm her down. "Uh,Emma this is not the race you can't say whatever you want it will get you and eliminated."

"Uh, sorry." She said apologetically looking around at everyone. "I'm just happy to be here." She said while grabbing my face and smiling.

"I am to." I said as I looked at Chris. He was giving a less than genuine stare.

"Aw! How cute, if yall keep that energy up you will last a long time." Chris said with a laugh and clear sarcasm running though his voice.

 **Chris**

"Ok, campers this game will be exciting because we will be introducing new challenges, new entertainment around camp, a new revitalize mess hall and lastly hidden immunity idols!

We will also be throwing in some Total drama classics in the mix. Some days we will be revisiting old challenges that some of your fellow contestants have already endured. And maybe just maybe we will be throwing in reprieves from the old Total Drama World Tour songs that was once sung. Chef is still here and will be cooking for you. He also took expensive, very extensive cooking lessons as required by the lawsuit.

One other thing we did add was a movie theater. At each challenge, there will be a 2 pairs of movie tickets that you can find. Once those movie tickets are found you can bring the other people with you to the movie of your choosing. The people you choose can only be on your team. And if your team happens to go to a elimination ceremony you get to watch the movie after someone is outed. Speaking of teams, there are 34 of you who will get a opportunity to vote each other out in a mission to win 1 million dollars! Your team names are based on past seasons. The first team is the Screaming Gophers, the second is the Killer Grips, and the third team was most none for being all female, Team Amazon! Team Amazon broke barriers with it's estrogen!" I said while almost everyone laughed in Cody's direction. Sierra glared at mostly everyone around her.

"Since there are 34 of you, one person got left out. That person will pick which team they would like to be on after we read off who's where."

"Uh," some groaned.

"Yeah that's not fair!" Emma said dimming her eyes.

"It's my show, and life's not fair! Now, the first team is the Screaming…"

"That one person can ruin alliances, that you and I worked so hard to build." Emma said whispering very loudly to Noah.

"Who said that Noah and you will even be on the same team?" I asked interrupting her rather loud whisper.

"Well we have to be, this is like the race, he's my right hand!" Emma said going on the defensive, prompting a eye roll from many of the other contestants.

"Anyway, for the sake of time and various people's reactions, I will be reading off of your teams swiftly.

If you hear your name, you will be on the Screaming Gophers, Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci, and Izzy.

As soon as I stated the first team, people seemed to have a reaction ready. The most notable one being Heather.

"Save the commentary please! Now next up is the Killer Grips, which consist of the following people, Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth and Lindsay."

"Yeah!" Owen shouted gleefully looking at his teams. Tyler seemed to have the most significant reaction to the news. He looked as if he was quite disappointed and staring at the direction of Owen. That was until Lindsay gave a cheer and engulfed Tyler in a hug. "Questions, comments, and concerns, please hold till the end when I'm relaxing in my trailer and not giving a damn! Last but not least, Team Amazon with actual men this time, Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria, and B.

They all looked at each other and shrugged as they walked to one side away from the other teams.

"Geoff you are the odd man out! Now it's up to you pick which team you would like to be on! We all know who you are going to pick...Lucky you Bridgette." Geoff gave me a look of disagreement.

"I didn't say I wanted to be on that team...why would you assume, is it because of Bridgette." Geoff said in a rather dark tone keeping compete eye contact on me.

"That's why I said 'Lucky you Bridgette' like come on Geoff it's called paying attention…."

I looked at Bridgette and she was about to interject until Geoff stepped in.

"What do you want me to do?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"You shut Chris down on the obvious choice, obviously you have your own agenda," Bridgette said as if no one else was around. Everyone was watching keenly from the sidelines.

The awkwardness fell upon every corner of the dock.

"Um, ok Geoff pick your team!" I said trying to release some of the tension.

"I pick the Screaming Gophers." Geoff said in a monotone voice, specifically staring at Bridgette.

"Well folks there you have it, those are the teams, stick around after the break to see what happens as these people embark on yet another journey that we are actually required to pay this time. This is Total Drama _Misery_ Island!"

 **Teams**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B**

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney: "Huh, what am I going to do. I mean just look at the people who I have to work with. Chris surely must want me gone early. I mean I came back for a reason and... like what the hell, I always get screwed out of this competition, but now it's even more hard."**

 **Emma: " Ok, Noah's not on my team but that's fine I can make due... huh,** **I am very upset that he is not on my team, who am I suppose to team up with. All of these people have there friends... I guess I should take the team in my hands, I mean after all my leadership is the best. I always get it right. I just want Noah..."**

 **Cody: " Sierra was one of the many reasons why I made it far in World Tour, This time I will make it far again by my own standards. The ridicule that I faced at home that "she carried me." She has got to go. Owen is my next target. Unless Emma shoots her self in the foot some more...In fact anyone of them can go at any time and I'm just so thankful that they all happen to be on my team."**

 **Tyler: "Owen placed allot higher then me in World Tour, despite him being the reason we f** **requently came in second** **to Team Amazon... He is also on my team once again. I hate that fat, happy go lucky piece of shit…." *walks out***

 **Mike: *hairs down* "Haha, Dawn is first...Zoey is second and I like that Zoey is so obvious…." someone knocks…. *lifts hair up***

" **Mike it's the doctor, come see me after…"**

" **Oh...what…. oh yeah ok, I will be there… Yeah like I was saying, maybe my personalities will come back in the long run but I still feel like this is good. And Zoey is on my team. That's just great...everything is and will work out...When will Zoey realize that they are gone... she will one day. And when she does I will be even more happy.**

 **Heather: "I mean Alejandro is not on my team that sucks but, Alejandro will be sleeping in my cabin whether my team likes it or not… that is non-negotiable."**

 **Zoey: "Mike's on my team, but I have to be careful of Dawn… I mean I never been in the position where everybody wanted Mike before it was just Anna Marie, but I didn't know about Dawn."**

 **An: "Throwing something against the wall to see what sticks. Hopefully you like my story.**

 **Have a Happy New Year."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teams**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B**

 **Intro part 2**

 **Chris**

"Well folks there you have it, those are the teams, stick around after the break to see what happens as these people embark on yet another journey that we are actually required to pay this time. This is Total Drama ( _Misery)_ Island!"

 **Mike (Team Amazon)**

After the doctor knocked on my door of the confessional, I immediately came out and started walking towards the medical tent. I thought about bringing Zoey with me but I figured, I would let her get settled into the cabin. She can come on my next visit. I made it to the tent and walked in. There my doctor was sitting on a stool. "Mike come in lay down!" He greeted cheerfully. I smiled and layed down on the bed. Next to the bed I notice all these gadgets and gizmos, I'm guessing they were for my brain. He probably needed to evaluate me by scanning some parts of certain areas. Wires were everywhere around this one particular looking device. It was grey and it looked like a gun of some sort. Like a hot glue gun with out the glue. I'm not sure if that's even a good description. The doctor turned around and spoke, intruding on my train of thought.

"Mike I know you just got here, so I'm going to simply have a regular conversation with you and see if I see any irregularities when you talk."

"Ok, I can do that!" I said especially cheerful.

The doctor looked at me for a moment and pulled out a clipboard. He started to write down some notes. "Am I failing already?" I asked jokingly.

"No, Mike I just need to write some things down first."

"So I'm going to ask you three questions and then you can get back to the game."

"Ok," I responded.

"First question is, how are you enjoying your time here?"

"Are you kidding me, I've been on the show one season, and it's an honor for me to be on it one more time. It's a million dollars and Zoey's here, I'm thrilled." I said honestly.

The doctor looked up and instantly propelled himself into the next question. "Is it hard to be on the same team as Anna Marie?" In that moment I was ready to open my lips answering his question when, two strands of my hair fell down over my eye...

 _ **Thoughts:**_

 _Hard? Are you kidding me her kisses make me hard, Vito got the right one. She may be ridiculously tanned but she can get it anytime….._ Say it Mike it's how you really feel….

I flipped one of my hairs up and proceeded to answer the question. "Anna Maria is a non concerning factor, I like Zoey I'm all about Zoey...Whew, is there a draft in here?" I said noticing a chill sweep down my spine. I looked at the doctor and felt kind of confused for a moment, I wasn't sure what it was but, something seemed off. My thoughts seemed off. Should I tell the doctor, uh nothing is wrong with me! Stop being paranoid I thought to myself looking at the doctor look around for some sort of draft.

"Sorry, I can't control the great outdoors." He joked.

"Now, my last question is, How do you feel about your team as a whole?"

"I mean, I think I got off lucky, the majority of my team came from my season. That's a instant connection, and connections sometimes equals alliances. But I'm willing to get…."

 _ **Thoughts**_ _:_

 _Whoever I want out of this game, starting with Dawn. I will make it my mission that she fails. By voting, or by some freak accident that may cause harm or…. well, Mike when it happens you wil embrace it...because you know the real you... we just need that bitch out._

"Mike, you were saying? You stopped short?" The doctor said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I kind of lost my train of thought, what was I saying? ...Oh yeah, I was I'm willing- to work with anyone. I'm-I'm a team player." I said as I sat up from the bed and stuttered.

The doctor looked at me and gave me a long look in my eyes. "You never stuttered before?"

"Sorry I'm just kind of nervous, what if something is wrong."

"Well Mike if I do find something wrong I will be here for you, thank you for your time, and I will see you tomorrow, Keep me posted if anything!" He said with a wide smile.

I got up from the bed and stated,

"Will do!"

 _ **Thoughts:**_

 _Oblivious fuck!_

I stopped for a moment and turned and saw the doctors back turned away from me as he was writing on his clipboard.

I stared at the back of his head, my curiosity reaching a all time high as he was writing away and not even looking at me. I mean as I was answering he could of written something down. Why would he write when I'm gone. My anxiety was fastly setting in. As if I just failed a test of some sort. I was stuttering and thinking bad thoughts. Why the hell couldn't he see that...let me give him more credit after all this is my frist interview. Thoughts were swaying back and fourth from my head.

As I walked out two strands of hair came down once again.

What the hell? I need a hair pin or something. I thought as I lifted my hair up once again. What is going on I thought slightly tensed. I took a deep breath and continued to walk back to everyone.

I walked back to the dock and saw that the dock was completely cleared. I then noticed across the way many people filing into their respective cabins across the way. As I walked to mine I saw that Heather, just got a door slammed in her face. She looked at Alejandro and started slinging insults in the direction of her other competitors. I continued to walk to my cabin eager to see Zoey, I was also hopeing that all the chaos was in there cabin is not in ours. With me feeling this way I would want absolutely no stress.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

There I was standing outside my cabin door while Alejandro was behind me holding my bags as well as his.

Yes, I was standing outside the cabin and not inside the cabin because unfortunately, I wasn't able to pass simply because rageaholic Eva, was blocking the damn door. "Heather, I know how you are and I know how he is. I watched enough from the sidelines to know how each of you work! I will not have your manipulative asses infest this cabin like a fungus! You are a guaranteed, first out, on my watch! You might as well not even get a bed in this cabin!" Eva shouted out giving me a menacing glare. She turned away from me and towards my team. "Is that clear to everyone! Heather is totally hosed!" She shouted in a stern fashion. Look at her using the words hosed as if she is Gwen,Courtney and I singing 'Strip him down'

"I mean she has gotten a lot of screen time already, and she won before, I don't feel like she should be in this game that long." Sadie said looking at Katie.

"Hold on a minute, guys I mean she's a lot of things but she does get challenges done." Trent said, surprisingly springing up to defend me.

"You can get out with her music boy." Eva said while shooting him a glare.

"I also agree, this is not 'The Bachelor' this is Total Drama, he's not on our team therefore he shouldn't be in our cabin." Jo said coming out of left field with her opinion as if anyone was talking to that wannabe man.

"First of all, If this was the "The Bachelor" The producers would have made a serious miscalculation accepting yall two, secondly…." I started but a slam was heard and a door closed... right in my face. I heard the laughter of Jo and Eva and footsteps quickly leaving the door. Alejandro looked at me then at the door and glared hard. "What the fuck! Eva and Jo are the most useless players in this game. And they are shutting me out, Who do they think they are?" I shouted at Alejandro with complete frustration in my voice.

I kicked the floor of the porch clearly enraged by the ordeal that just went down. Alejandro sat on the steps in front of the cabin and I sat next to him. Our luggage still around him. "Putas perras!" Alejandro stated in frustration.

"I mean they have to let me in, I just wanted us to sleep in the same bed, I didn't realize that the most annoying people would be on my team though. I could just go with you but you know…"

"Owen's stench doesn't get any better, trust me I know." He said rolling his eyes. I kind of laughed a bit and he smirked. Just then the door opened and Alejandro and I turned and there was Trent walking out looking quite annoyed. I turned to him and he ignored us and walked down the stairs. I looked at Alejandro. "At least I know I'm not the only one who hates the team I'm on."

"Come on let's go see what kind of food there is." Alejandro said getting up and moving our luggage to the side of the cabin porch. "Oh, yeah we are going to have to place ice on those burns of yours to." I said getting up and walking down the stairs. We started to head to the cabin, and I saw Gwen and Leshawna on the way. They gave me a slight wave, slight is the key word. We are not friends by any means but, I feel as if we knew each other long enough to actually acknowledge each other's existence as we pass by. One thing is for sure, I would rather have them on my team then what I have now.

 **Trent** **(Screaming Gophers)**

"Hold on a minute, guys I mean she's a lot of things but she does get challenges done." I said, surprisingly springing up to defend Heather of all people.

"You can get out with her music boy." Eva said while shooting me down with the meanest glare. Jo went on to say something but Katie walked up to the side of my bed. "Don't let Heather drag you down with her. We need to actually stay longer this time and I don't want you in the limelight." She whispered quietly. "Katie, you know this is not right, Heather's a bitch but, I don't really want Eva as a alternative option." Katie and I have grew closer since I got kicked out of Total Drama Action and the whole Gwen thing blown over. With some digging I found her to be far more smarter then Sadie was. Yeah when they are together it is like nails screeching on a chalkboard,but when Katie's alone I find her to be at her sharpest. Suddenly, I heard a door slam while the voice of Heather died out. Sadie walked over to us and said, "Yeah, it served her right for trying to bring that hot slab of meat in this cabin...oh wait.." Sadie said rather confused looking at Katie, for reinsurance to see if what she was saying was correct. I rolled my eyes while Katie helped her friend out. "Look, Alejandro is bad news he's hot, but still bad." Katie said as Sadie nodded. "Let's get rid of her mattress," Eva said to Jo with a cocky smirk. "Uh, no she still needs to sleep here," I said objecting looking around for people who would agree with me. I looked up and saw Geoff with blankets all over him. The guy looked down and out. "I agree, it may be Heather, but it's simply not right to take the girls bed. "Men always think they know what's best, Eva grab one end" Jo said completely ignoring our objections.

"I mean, I agree that's not right. We are a team and we should treat everyone to at least be in there cabin with a bed." Katie said looking at Eva.

"Ok, that's part one of the twins brain, how about the other, what do you say?" Eva said dismissing Katie and looking straight at Sadie. "Well its Heather, so…" Sadie started.

"That's good enough for me grab one end Jo." Jo eagerly followed Eva's command. She lifted the right side and Eva the left side. I looked around once more and Staci,Izzy and Justin all were present to the ridiculousness that was currently taking place. However none of then decided to provide a voice in this debate.

"Fuck it, I'm out of here!" I said as I got up and walked to the door. "Hey, Mr. Nine, how about you hold the door."

"Hold it yourself!" I said as I walked out. "Oh, I will hold it." Scott said happily.

I walked through the door and saw Heather and Alejandro sitting on the steps of the cabin. I was struggling to figure out whether I should tell them what Eva and Jo were doing.

The more I thought about the motion. The faster I got downstairs leading me to simply put to much thought into it. So I just walked by the duo and headed towards the water. I eventually made it there and I took my shoes off and sat at the edge of the beach, so the water can slightly touch my toes. The truth is I didn't want to come here, I didn't want to come back to this show. It made me look like a fool. I went crazy over a number. I worked it out in therapy. On the other hand, I believe I have a real shot to win this game, now that I'm Gwen free….That's another issue,

….I'm not saying I miss her, but…. I wish I can talk to her like normal again. I don't need the sex, and harbor no ill will to Duncan, I just want the conversation…. I heard footsteps from behind and turned and saw Katie and Sadie. Sadie sat on the left of me while Katie sat on the right. Sadie pulled my guitar case out from behind her. "Play, us a song Trent!" Katie said. Katie knew me so well, she knows that every time I feel down, my guitar always cheers me up. That's why I like her as a person, she just gets me.

 **Confessional**

 **Sadie: "Huh, I know Trent so well, I know that everytime he feels down, the guitar always cheers him up. That's why I thought to bring it to him. Katie thinks he likes her more but I know at the end of the day he would pick me over her by a landslide."**

 **Zoey (Team Amazon)**

I was currently placing Mike's luggage on the bed on top of mine. Once I was done Gwen and Leshawna was already heading for the door.

"Girl, the mess hall is brand new, we need to get over there and see what's what! I also want to go and get Dj to see if he can still cook better than Chef. You know now that he actually took cooking classes." Leshawna said happily to Gwen. "Yeah, let's do it!" Gwen said happily. As both girls opened the door they looked back for a moment and stared for a short while. They gave each other a look and then walked out.

Once they left Mike walked through the door. As soon as this happened, I noticed that Dawn stood up and immediately stared at him. I gave her a odd look and then walked over. "Mike! How are you?" I said cheerfully. "Everything is all good, I see you picked our beds, glad we are together."

"Yeah I got your back, Mike!" I said staring into his beautiful eyes. He stared back and smiled. "Want to play with a frisbee before the challenge starts?" "Yeah let's go!" I shouted out as Mike ran over to a chest of balls in the back of the cabin.

As he was digging through the chest, Dawn got off of her bed and slowly walked up beside me. "Uh, Zoey can we talk…?"

"Zoey let's go!" Mike said as he ran up to me with a yellow and white frisbee in his hand. He used his free hand to grab my hand. "Uh, not now Dawn!" I said with a smile as I was eagerly getting pulled out by him. "Wait Mike...!" I giggled, noticing how much energy he had. I then noticed Dawn opening up to say something.

Mike let go of my hand and stood next to me. He had a grin on his face that was very wide. "Um," she stuttered and I looked rather confused. Dawn kept looking at Mike and not really saying a word.

"Dawn,spit it out!" Mike said while I stood there.

"Um, well I wanted to say it to Zoey, not you..

." Dawn uttered out.

"Um...ok, Mike, go ahead I will be right there." I said looking at him.

"Zoey, come on." Mike insisted, "I mean just look at outside, we don't want to waste this moment indoors. And its waste free." Mike said while I continued to stare at Dawn staring at Mike. "I mean you must have something to say about Mike, because you keep staring at him." I said trying to sound nice but I felt as if my patients was wearing thin with Dawn's staring eyes. Dawn is acting like Anna Marie all over again.

"No, you can go." She said turning away and walking back to her bed. "Ok, Mike let's go!" I shouted out as I tapped him and ran outside. Once outside, I turned around kind of puzzled to where he went. I turned to the door and waited for a good 10 seconds before Mike, came running out throwing the frisbee far in the process. "I got it!" I laughed as I ran back to catch the disk.

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

"No, you can go." I said turning away and walking back to my bed. "Ok, Mike let's go!" Zoey shouted out as Zoey tapped him and ran outside. I sat back on my bed and gulped. Mike then turned to me and stared daggers into my soul. Then there was a sudden change, He stopped glaring and gave me a warm smile, as if everything was ok. The smile was rather odd because he turned slightly to look at another person as well. He then rushed outside, I heard a frisbee being thrown in the process. What am I going to do? I mean how does Zoey not realize that something is wrong with him….Maybe if I show her that something is wrong then she would realize…. Wait, hes, playing frisbee now, he's supposed to be super athletic. Mike is showing her something is wrong, by Svetlana not coming out. How in the world doesn't she put two and two together? I got up off my bed and rushed out the door. Once outside I looked at Mike playing frisbee, acting normal. Zoey was playing the game as if Mike was supposed to be acting like Mike. "Uh," I groaned. Why is she so blinded, by what's clearly apparent of him? He's clearly isn't showing... I looked up and saw Zoey staring at me. Dammit, I thought as I turned away and went back inside.

Oh universe, something evil is festering, and I don't know what to do! Why isn't Zoey waking up to see that Mike is acting like he is Mike 24/7.

"Did, you see that very wide grin he gave me!" Anne Marie shouted out loud to B invading my train of thought.

B shook his head.

"Well Mike...or should I say Vito is in there! He wants me." B said nothing while Anna Maria continued to talk to him. "Yeah, I'm just going to need Zoey out the way and he's all mine!" Just then I heard a slam of a book. It turned out to be Noah. He got off his bed and headed out the cabin. He muttered something under his breathe but I didn't quite understand him. "Ma'am, sorry to interrupt but Mike is already with someone." Brick said chiming into the conversation.

"Mike is with someone, Vito is not!" Anna Maria said making Brick confused. "And when Zoey gets voted out Vito will show, That's Mike's one and true personality!" She said sounding confident. "Heres, to that eh, I would gladly vote Zoey out first if we lose." Ezekiel said cheerfully.

"Glad I could use your vote!" Anna Maria smiled. Everyone left in the cabin started to talk amongst themselves. I went to my bed and continued to wonder about the mystery around Mike. If only Cameron was here to help me out. He studied Mike's personalities to the T. Something is off about him and I wish he was here to help me find out. I took a deep breath and layed down. What is wrong with Mike?

 **Gwen (Team Amazon)**

"Girl, the mess hall is brand new, we need to get over there and see what's what! I also want to go and get Dj to see if he can still cook better than Chef." Leshawna said to me. "Yeah, let's do it!" I said happily. We opened the door, As she and I was about to walk out, I stopped for a moment. Leshawna did as well and looked at me. I turned completely around and stared at Bridgette and Leshawna followed suit. Leshawna gave me a look and I looked down. I'm not sure what Bridgette was going though, but I want to be there for her, I'm just not sure what I can do...or say. Leshawna then turned and walked out and I followed, holding the door open for Mike as he passed by. We started to walk down the stairs of the cabin. "I can't believe we are doing this again…" I started.

"I mean it's 100,000 easy, who wouldn't pass it down." Leshawna replied.

"I at least know one person who probably should of turned it down." I said referring to Bridgette.

"Yeah I'm not really sure what happened to her and Geoff they both seemed pretty burned out. As if there relationship was heading on a crash course of destruction. I mean look at Harold and I, that failed out because...you know…."

"Well part of that failure was because your family shut him out...and you know the sexual filament part…"

"Speaking of filament, the former baldy must get a lot of it." Leshawna said clearly looking at Alejandro walking towards us. Heather was there to. They were talking away and as we paused we did give a slight head node of acknowledgement. "At least we are not on a team with her…" I said once Heather was out of ear shot.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be on her team. I can't say I don't feel bad for her she is on a team with Eva...of all people." Leshawna stated as we reached Dj's cabin. I walked up the stairs and saw Scott holding the door open. "Move out the way!" Eva shouted.

Leshawna looked at me and said "I know she is not talking to us!"

"I am talking to both of you! Y'all are in the way!" Eva barked back.

"What are y'all, doing with that bed?" I asked rather confused.

I then looked at Heather's luggage on the side of the porch.

"Wait are you moving Heather's bed out?" I asked really confused at this point.

"Its none of your business, what we are doing goth!" Jo chimed in pushing the mattress further out the door. "What are y'all two doing here? You should be mixing and mingling with your team!" Eva said as she moved the mattress to the point where I had to slightly move out the way.

"Uh, whatever Dj, do you want to come to the mess hall with us?" Leshawna asked ignoring Eva.

"Sure!" He stated.

DJ got up and started to walk towards us.

"Sit down DJ, they are not on our team! You don't want to be the first one out! Do you!" Eva said glaring at him. Scott smirked at Evas expression.

"You can't be enjoying this!" I said looking at him oddly.

"We all have our things, you have taken people's boyfriends and I have enjoying people arguing." Scott stated nonchalantly.

I was about to respond but Leshawna's voice echoed over my thought process.

"Dj can do whatever he wants to do!" Leshawna shouted back raising an eyebrow.

"Sit down Dj!" Eva barked back.

"You little…" Leshawna started to take off her hoop earrings and was about to move past the mattress. "Move it!" Jo said looking at Leshawna getting in the way.

"Guys let's calm down!" I said trying to ease the tension in the air. "Cat fight!" Scott shouted out, prompting Justin and Izzy to walk over near the door behind Eva. "Oh, my great,great,great,great grandfather invented cat fights…!"

"Shut it!" Eva shouted turning her head for just a moment to Staci. Eva then pushed past Jo and slid between the mattress and the door making it to the very edge of the opening. Every vein in her body was shooting out. I quickly got next to Leshawna and held her arm. The two girls had their eyes locked on each other. "Move it before you become, collateral damage!" Eva shouted at me.

"Eva hit her and see what happens!" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and saw it was Duncan, his eyes peeled on Eva. "Look who it is? It's the bad boy cheater protecting his prey! What are you going to do cheater?" Eva said smirking.

"Touch my girlfriend, and you will be out of this game faster than a blink of eye!" Duncan said sternly.

"Are you happy with yourself Gwen? Is Duncan always going to save the day for you? Look where he got you…"

"Don't put this on him, you started it! We came here for one reason, and it was Dj but, your rageaholic ass got in the way." Leshawna said turning the attention off of me.

"You know what all of you leave! This is our cabin and DJ and the rest of my team is off limits! I mean you can have Heather that's about it." Eva declared. "I waited too long to be back on this show and I'm not screwing it up this time!" Eva said once more.

I got off Leshawna's arm and I felt the feeling of emptiness rollover me. I walked away from Leshawna, the mattress and the door. I walked down the stairs of the cabin and just headed anywhere but there. A minute went by and Leshawna was to my left and Duncan was to my right. Duncan stopped me and I hugged him. "We are in this together, I told you that and I'm sticking by it!" Duncan said hugging me tighter. The emptiness that showered over me dissolved as I embraced him. It's strange but feels so right. We are in this and I'm sticking to it.

 **Noah (Team Amazon)**

The voices of everyone on my team started to infiltrate my eardrums. I noticed I was so distracted to the point where, I kept reading the same paragraph over and over again. However, the distraction called Anna Maria kept on talking with no end in sight. Eventually, I got annoyed and slammed my book shut, recognizing that I was not getting anywhere in It.

I got up off the bed and headed out the cabin. Walking past Dawn, I muttered, "I can't get fucking peace in here and it's been five minutes." I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I bypassed Zoey and Mike having the time of their lives with a frisbee. Honestly, I just want to be with Cody but I know Emma is going to be right there next to him every time I try to talk to him. Dammit, there's also Sierra... they both have practically the same personality, the only difference is that Emma is grounded in reality. As I continued to walk, I looked over at the Screaming Gophers cabin. I heard Eva shout, "Move out the way!" I looked for just a moment and saw her yelling at Leshawna and Gwen. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking in the direction of the Killer Grips. I'm coming here for Cody but I'm well aware that Emma is going to be running to the door just glad to see me. I need to come up with a way to just see him. I wondered for a bit finally reaching the cabin. As soon as I made it there I saw Tyler,Beth and Lindsay walking out.

"What up bro?" Tyler shouted with an especially cocky look on his face. I saw kiss marks somewhat consuming Tyler's face. I smiled and stated "hi"

"Noah, you may not want to go in there." Beth said looking concerned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well…" Beth started…

"Sierra and Emily are comparing who has a better boyfriend!" Lindsay smiled.

"Lindsay her name is Emma, and yeah they seem to be in a real conflict. Well let me tell you what happened..." Beth said as I heard the sound voices in the background because a door opened. Duncan walked out with clear annoyance on his face. He bypassed us and walked down the stairs towards the other cabins. I looked up and Beth was still telling the story that I was not quite following.

I started to put two and two together to realized that I missed a golden opportunity to get a ally for Cody.

I should have warned him that Eva was letting gwen have it, I thought while I pretended to look attentive during Beth's story.

I mean Duncans annoying, and I know Cody dislikes him but we need votes, I need Emma out. I looked at Beth continuing to talk. Dammit, Noah tune in, I thought to myself. As she continued to speak, the door opened to reveal Owen.

"Noah, buddy, get in here! Cody is in middle of Emma and Sierra arguing."

I looked at Beth and she stopped her story short.

"Sorry guys talk to you later." I said as I walked past Owen. I walked in and I saw a very irritated Courtney was on her bed rubbing her temples. Cody was on Sierra's bed looking at all the Cody merch that Sierra made when World tour ended. The merch was decorated around her bed as if it was a holiday of some sort.

"You should be more appreciative that Cody is even on our team, I am on a island here. The only person I would let near my island is on a completely different team!" Emma said giving Sierra a glare. "I figured since my boyfriend and your boyfriend are so close, we should make it a appoint to get along. You obviously can't do that because you're blinded by Noah not being here." Sierra said with no shred of irony in her voice.

Cody realized that I was here and almost jumped out of his seat but then he quickly calmed and gave me a half smile.

"Uh," I heard Courtney grunt, getting up in the same looking fashion her ex was in and walking out. Emma turned and looked at her and mumbled something under her breathe. Then she saw me and she practically ran to me in a istant. "Noah, I knew you would come!" She said glaring at Sierra.

"Uh," Sierra groaned. I smiled at Emma and she pulled me to her bed. "Ok, I know what's next is challenges. I want you to do your best to win Noah, we have to find are way to the merge. Even if…"she started to whisper. "I have to vote out Sierra along the way, I mean how does Cody do it! She's too much, and we've been here for 5 minutes. And she's all over him."

"Look, I would love to help you get Sierra out but there's really nothing I can do. You have to build relationships with your teammates…" she cut me off.

"Noah these are your friends, help me! Please… I will make it worth your while." She said with a smile. I moved forward and saw Sierra whispering and glaring at the sight of us. This is fucking ridiculous. You would think these two would get along...but there making the case against themselves to easy, this is good for Cody and I although. Uh, how I would like to be alone with him. I started to gaze out into space just thinking about life on here without all these attachments. Attachments clearly meaning our respective girlfriends. I just wanted it to be easy for him and I… "Earth to Noah." Emma said snapping her fingers three times.

"Fine, I will help you get Sierra out."

Emma turned to me and gave me a kiss. I smiled a bit dumb founded. I like when Emma is sneaky.

"And when she's gone, you will get a lot more than a kiss." She smiled seductively.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

I was currently on the porch trying to gain any sense of composure. Sierra and Emma was quickly gaining momentum to become two of the most annoying people I have ever had on a team. And Emma is leading the charge, since she seems to be constantly mumbling under her breath in my direction as if I personally did something to her. I slammed my hands down on the porch. Seeing Duncan is also not helping me. I scare, I just can't do this. Tears started to form once again streaming down my eyes like a waterfall. I quickly wiped them away. Why am I going through this personal hell? I'm dragging myself through another grueling competition that will more than likely make me go out far into the merge for me to what?...come home to a dad who thinks they're right about everything and a mom that doesn't care to even know what show her daughter is a star of… i'm….uh, I can't deal with it. I can't deal with me not being good enough. My name is Courtney and I constantly fall short of my goals. For God sakes, people do bad things to me and I'm the bad guy. People who don't know me….just thinks I'm in the wrong. The loudspeaker in front of the cabins started to make a loud obnoxious screeching sound. "Attention campers, please report to the challenge area!" Chris's voice sounded off. I crossed my arms and started to walk down the stairs of the cabin. Looking utterly dissatisfied on the way down. The only thing that would give me any sense of life in this game is knowing that I would be able to launch a fire under my team asses that win ensure my survival in this game. Being voted out again is not a option.

 **An: "I will be updating a lot more frequently now that I have the time. I was extremely eager to highlight every character as I believe all of them deserve something worth writing about. Additionally two characters from RR will be added to even out the teams. The next chapter there will be a challenge and elimination**. **Not sure how many reads this will get but I believe if you read the frist chapter all will flow. Thank you to all the reviews and see you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Teams

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B**

 **Chris**

"Welcome campers, I hope all is well in your respective teams and as all of you know this is our first challenge in the competition!" I paused for dramatic effect but everyone was just blinking at me as if they were preoccupied with other things. I looked out to see the wave of different emotions splattered on peoples faces. The campers in fact did not look very comfortable. "Ok guys try to tone down the excitement," I said trying to lighten the mood. Something which was clearly fallen on deaf ears.

"Before we start the challenge, I realized that our current teams simply won't do. It's not fair that one team has 12 and the other teams have 11. Therefore, in order to rectify these problems. We have got in contact with two individuals, parents asking them if it was ok to bring them on the show. They said "Yes!" So without further to do please welcome two individuals from our spin-off series 'The Ridonculous Race'...Taylor and Junior! Come on down!" I said with a smile as two figures emerged from the hill.

"Hey guys!" I shouted.

Taylor and Junior had dissatisfaction written all over their faces. "Jesus is anyone excited to be here!" I shouted out prompting Beth to yell out "I am Chris! You brought Lindsay and I back together." Beth said staring at Lindsay. Lindsay was to busy staring at Tyler however.

"I would be excited, if I were to be on the beach...of Fiji! That was the place I was packing for when unfortunately there was a call made, at the same time in which my dad wasn't home! So guess who answered the phone….my mother! All that progress we made on the race went to waste when she was the one who said yes to shipping me a island that's not even recognized on any map. Leaving me now literally stranded with people who I don't even know! This show is fraud! This show should have gotten proper permission from my real guardian ie...my dad.. not some cling on to somebody else's inheritance!"

Taylor said rather sharply and coldly.

"Um, ok...Junior, Any commentary before we start?"

" Alexis Avery, the hottest girl in school was going to the same overnight camp as me. She also wanted me to hang out with her during all of overnight camp which, might I add also featured my friends, Fortnite, and yes make out sessions! But like Taylor's mom the wrong person answered the phone. Because I was in the car on my way to the bus. When a phone call created a detour from the bus to the airport. Thanks dad!" Junior said glaring and kicking the ground. "Glad to see yall are in it to win it! Now Taylor, you are going to be on Team Amazon! Junior you are going to be put on The Killer Grips!"

I turned to the other teams and stated,

"Happy the teams are even now! Now with that out of the way its Challenge time!"

"Uh," The campers groaned in unison.

 **Adjusted Teams**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Chris**

"OK, campers welcome to the top of the tallest mountain on Camp Wawanakwa! Since this is the first challenge most of you know that there is no better way to start off a season then jumping off of something so high and possibly causing injury! So we decided to change it up!" I paused waiting for them to look relieved but to no avail they still seemed uninterested. "So…. we are throwing a wrench into this well oiled machine and giving you more terror." I smirked rather harshly but still the campers did not budge.

"Hello! We, are throwing a wrench into this well-oiled machine, I expect a reaction from some of you fear...terror anything...!" I shouted waving my arms up in the air.

" You and this show is anything but, 'Well oiled' You and your show is washed up." Heather said prompting some to smirk and giggle.

I gave a hard eye roll and moved on. "If you look at the edge of the cliff you can see two poles and between the poles there's a rope. On the rope there are keys attached. 12 people will have to jump high enough, grab a key and fall into the water. It will be hard to grab a key because you may risk getting hit with a mid size rock courtesy of our thrower Chef. I looked over and saw Chef readying his sling shot while laughing.

"Excuse me! Did you say rocks!" Courtney said lifting a brow.

"You heard correctly…"

"Uh… typical!" Courtney groaned.

"Now be careful, if your a person who didn't grab a key you will be out of part 2 of the challenge! If a team does not grab any keys your team will be automatically sent to elimination. There is also a few ground rules, once you hit the shore line you can't swim back in the water for any reason. There are advantages now, so the rules will be a little bit more stricter. If there happens to be an advantage in the water and you don't grab it, you can't go back in. If this rule is broken there'll be a harsh penalty. Now each team will go one by one. Some things to look out for… number one, sharks. Number two, electric eels. Number three, Chef will be throwing rocks at you. Now without further to do, by a pick of random draw, Team Amazon is up first! Please remember that this is the first challenge and I will only say this once, there are certain surprises and advantages throughout challenges now so be sure to look for that just as a reminder, movie tickets for 4 and possibly hidden immunity idols. Team Amazon you are up!"

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

I looked over at the keys blowing in the wind. I then turned to my team and saw that Ezekiel was already springing up to seemingly go first. "I got this eh," He spoke as he was getting ready to make the plunge.

 **Confessional**

 **Ezekiel: "My goal is to be the best that I can be in this challenge. I don't want to end up screwing up in some way and getting kicked off first eh. Back at home people placed bets on me saying no matter what I do I will be kicked off first. Not this game, eh."**

"I'm in it to win it eh!" He shouted out. The boy ran up and….with a quick 'thud' and a shriek of irritation, the boy got hit with a mid size rock in his nether regions. "Ow!" He shouted out as the boy disappeared over the cliff.

"Ohhhh! No key for Ezekiel!" Chris said laughing a bit.

"Ow, that looked rough." Zoey said out while I heard cackling from Taylor and Mike…. I turned to him and pondered the fact that Mike was laughing at his pain. It was rather cruel.

"Chris, Those rocks are massive!" Zoey shouted in shock.

"Mid size is not massive, trust me we wanted bigger but chef didn't want to lug it up the mountain." Chris said staring at Chef.

While that conversation went on I walked up to Mike.

"That was kind of mean don't you think? I mean Chef is also going to be throwing rocks at you two as well."

"He won't be throwing rocks at me!" Taylor said.

"May I ask why?" I asked rather perplexed at what she was saying. "I don't think she's jumping." Mike said in a kind of confused way. I noticed he moved his hand over his head swiping his hair up.

"Well.."

"I'll go next! Girl wish me luck!" I heard Leshawna say to Gwen as Leshawna slowly walked over to the hanging rope. She turned and glared at Chef. Chef looked determined and got the slingshot ready. He pulled back and shot. The rock flew and Leshawna moved out of harm's way at the last second. "Slow and steady! Come on Gwen!" Leshawna jumped and grabbed a key.

Gwen smiled and hurried up behind her and jumped as well securing a key before Chef reloaded another rock.

"Chef! Pick up the paste!" Chris shouted over the mega phone. Chef grumbled something under his breath.

"Perfect timing she's gone," Taylor said. I turned my head and stated,

"What do you mean she's gon…"

"Oh, Chris!" Taylor said aloud, I then noticed Zoey walk over to us. "Dawn your here? Do you want to go next?" Zoey asked staring me up and down as if she was polite but passive aggressive. She hugged Mike's arm tightly.

"Zoey I..."

"Chris, I won't be doing...this." Taylor said looking at her nails.

"Hey, you can't quit you just got here and you should be… I don't know...being a team player." I said confused.

"Dawn, do you want to go next?" Zoey said rather loudly ignoring Taylor and focusing only on me.

"Zoey...um…" I couldn't get it out because Chris interrupted me.

"I will go next!" Bridgette said in the background of all the commotion. I didn't pay attention to her jumping whatsoever, due to the arguments panning out in front of me with Taylor,Zoey and Mike.

"Woah, woah woah! Are you saying you are not jumping! Which could be a crucial part in getting your team an 'L' for your first challenge?"

"Uh yeah, Leshawna's also not around so no one is here to stop me!" Taylor said raising an eyebrow and looking around at everyone.

"Ma,am you may want to reconsider, if you need help I can help you. Back in the army..." Brick started.

"Um I'm ok, thank you!" Taylor stated shutting him down.

"Dawn do you want to go!" Zoey yelled out. I looked at Mike and he gave me a smile.

"Uh, ok! Taylor is out! Team Amazon please continue!" Chris interrupted.

"Taylor! This is a bad first impression." I said as I saw the girl begin to walk away towards the path heading down the mountain. "Your makeup is a bad frist impression!" She replied back.

I turned and saw Anna Maria scoff. "What a bit...uh what?" B tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the keys. "Hey, you can look but this tan is not for touching… well at least not for you anyways!" B pointed her towards the keys once again as if he was ignoring her.

"Uh, look I will go." Anna Maria started mumbling the whole way there. She picked up the pace and I saw Chef ready his sling. She was running as if she was oblivious to the rock. I could totally tell that she was not listening to Chris explain the challenge. I had to warn her. "Anna Maria pay attention to the…"

"What?" She turned, then suddenly the rock came flying at her. However, just then, something brushed passed me and a red large figure jumped in front of her taking a rock from the side. B just saved her from completely wiping out. I'm not sure if any of them grabbed a key but I was more concerned for their safety. "Mike let's go!" Zoey said grabbing his hand. I turned towards them and saw Mike and Zoey running up to the poles. The couple held hands and dodged Chefs rock quite easily.

"Noah, that was so cute. If only we were on the same team, then we can do that!" Emma shouted out at him. Noah turned and smiled at her. He then ran up and jumped but unfortunately Chef's rock took him out rather painfully. I could hear his groans echoing down the cliff.

"Noah!" Emma screamed. "You two, go after him!" She shouted at Brick and I. "Come on Dawn!" Brick said, "we have a man down." I looked at Brick rather confused because, Ezekiel,B and Anna Maria all got hurt prior. Brick didn't move an inch for them. Brick grabbed my hand and started to run over to the rope. "Brick the…." I looked over and saw the rock ready to be shot. Then it was let go. I winced waiting for the pain to strike me. "Dawn grab a key!" Brick shouted as I saw him reaching. Brick paid zero mind to the impending danger that was about to strike. Oh, universe please, save me from this. I looked up and in a blink of an eye, a white bird flew down ferociously. The bird flew in front of the rock and and fell to the ground near the cliffs edge. While I felt relieved, unfortunately I didn't grab a key. And also I felt a rush of wind as I was hurtling down a cliff. "Ah!" I screamed as I hit the water. Brick held my hand the whole time. I looked around underwater and I saw the eels lighting up the water I saw the sharks swimming towards me as well. At first I was a little frighten until I took notice to what they were doing. They swam up next to me. I closed my eyes not sure what they were about to do. However, when I opened them, they waited and caused no harm. Still holding my breath, I swam near them and touched there side. I then got on the sharks back. As I was on the surface I looked in the water for Brick. Brick took Noah's hand and, at the corner of my eye I noticed that the water started to light up at a rapid pace behind me. "Shiiuhh!" Brick shouted in horror underwater, as the the eels started to fry him. He bolted with Noah in hand to the shore as fast as possible. The sharks swam me to the shore not to far after. Once I made it to shore, I looked at my teammates. I first noticed

Brick and Noah bruised and burnt up. Brick, had the honor of being extensively buzzed up, if you get my drift. (Electrified)

Then there was B who also had few injuries on his side. I saw Ezekiel laying down on the beach as well groaning.

I looked at my team and none of them looked in my direction. Some due to pain but, others seemed glad that this part of the challenge was over. I got off the shark and petted it. The shark then swam away.

"Team Amazon we will see who's in part two after all the teams had jumped… Screaming Gophers you are up next!" Chris shouted out.

 **Challenge part 1**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Keys: Gwen,Leshawna,Mike,Zoey,Brick**

 **No keys: Ezekiel,Taylor,Noah,Dawn**

 **Unknown: B,Anna Maria,Bridgette**

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey: "Brick was electrocuted, Noah's in pain, B's in pain, and Dawn just got a ride like** she's **the little fucking mermaid. I'm not trying to come off as mean but that just doesn't seem fair."**

 **Brick: "I…*bizz* don't know what happened… *bizz* all of a sudden the eels just turned... *bizz* oh!"**

 **Emma: "Noah is sitting up here hurt and in pain and I'm still on this damn mountain. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for healing to come I need to take action. I will be the first person on my team to jump, it's for Noah!"**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Dj,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

"What do you mean you are going frist for Noah?" I looked over and noticed that there was a confrontation between Sierra and Emma brewing. I walked over to Trent and I pointed him over to them. Trent rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of Heather,Eva and Scott. The trio was currently staring Heather down. "Why are you staring at me, I made it far in all my seasons, I'm not going to mess up this challenge in any way." Heather stated with disdain running though her voice.

"I'm making sure you do what you have to. Jump first!" Eva barked out loud.

Heather sighed and backup first,but then bolted for the cliffs. "Ahh!" She screamed as she jumped up and grabbed a key and fell on her way down.

With a jolt of movement, Trent walked up to Eva.

"Katie let's jump together!" Sadie shouted from behind but, I ignored her and walked over with Trent.

"She may be a pain but you shouldn't be treating her like trash." Trent said while I glared from behind him. "You, your other half is over there go and jump!" Eva said dismissing Trent and eyeing me up and down. "Katie let's go!" Sadie said from behind.

I turned to Sadie and whispered, "Trent needs us right now." Sadie looked at how tense things were getting and looked rather uncomfortable. "All this for Heather, get over it!" Eva said to Trent.

"It's not just about Heather, it's about decency!" Trent defended. I looked over and saw that Izzy,Geoff and DJ were gone. I then saw Staci looking rather nervous. I turned slightly and whispered to Sadie. "Go over there and make her comfortable." Sadie looked at me for a second and then immediately complied. With her out of the way I was catapulted back into the conversation.

 **Sadie (Screaming Gophers)**

"Go over there and make Staci feel Comfortable." Katie said to me. I quickly got out of that rather tense situation and walked over to Staci. I noticed quite quickly that she seemed really scared. "Its Staci right, I noticed you are quite scared, I could help you jump if you want...I would usually want to do this with Katie but she seems busy at the moment, so do you want to jump together?"

"Well...my great,great,great,great,great,great, grandpa, invented keys but I don't think he met for us to jump to get them...ha..ha." she said really nervously.

"...he invented keys! That's awesome!" I said trying to be nice.

Staci looked at me for a moment and then said,

"Yeah…..he was also the inventor of mountains...well he found the first mountain…" she started to laugh more nervously.

"Well what was the first mountain called?" I asked.

"Uh, Mount…..Uh, well I don't remember that part of the story…" she said looking down.

"How about you go count to 9 you fucking musical wannabe!" Eva shouted out from 10 feet away.

"Staci, we should go!"

"Well um.." I ignored whatever she was about to say and grabbed Staci's hand. I glanced over at Chef ready his slingshot. "Come on girl power!" I said as I ran up with Staci in one hand. Staci and I ran up and grabbed for a key. As I jumped the key made it to my hand. "Ow...oh!" Staci screamed all the way down the cliff. As I hit water, with Staci still in hand I swam both of us up to the surface. "Whew that was a hell of a fall!" I said happily. I cleared the water out from my eyes and noticed that Staci was getting really heavy all of a sudden. "Staci start swimming," I said.

"Staci, I need you to swim." I said as water was quickly engulfing our bodies and I couldn't take the weight. "My great, great...uh" Staci said rather tiredly. She got hit by a rock, I thought. I looked to Staci and noticed that one hand was clutching her left side. Staci was as big as I was but, I couldn't hold her up for much longer.

"Staci! Uh…." Her weight was getting to much. Not knowing what to do I called for Katie.

"Oh Katie, I need a hand!" I screamed out. I noticed that our situation was getting more dire as the sharks started to swim in a circle and the the eels were quickly making there way over to us. "Katie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs louder. My heart was racing and my anxiety started to kick in. I couldn't hold Staci up. "Anybody!" I shouted. Tears started to stream down my eyes as I didn't understand what to do.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

I was l sitting in the sand in my own very peaceful spot. I wasn't with my team and I had no interest in interacting with my team. Granted, Izzy,DJ and Geoff was the only people around me. While they didnt do anything wrong they were complacent to Eva's harsh actions. The only person I would give the benefit of the doubt to is Geoff because for some reason he seems to be unusually quiet this season not that I care. Then there's Trent who is not here at the moment. But he did depend me. I don't need him to depend me in anyway but, I find it odd as to why he did it. He can't be that nice. All of a sudden my thoughts got railroaded by the shrieking sounds of a girl. Before I looked I simply thought it was Katie and Sadie being annoying, but as the screams intensified I had to look up to see what the fuss was about. I was shocked to find out that it wasn't them, It was in fact one of them. Sadie and Staci…. I did a double take and without a doubt, I saw them two barreling off the cliff. It was a odd display, because Katie was not with Sadie. I looked confused for a moment but I quickly ignored it. Sadie took Eva's side during the whole cabin incident. Why should I care if she switched bffls. "Huh," I sighed, I'm just frustrated with the fact that I'm not with Alejandro right now. Moments went by and I noticed that Sadie and Staci still was not on the shore line. I looked towards the cliff and I saw that no one was coming down after them. I decided to go back into my thoughts thinking about Alejandro but that was once again interrupted by the sound of Sade's voice calling for her friend.

"Katie!"

"Anybody!" she screamed again.

What the fuck are they doing? I thought quite confused. I waited for a few moments but to no avail, no one seemed to come down the cliff. Sadie and Staci also were not on the shore line.

I stood on my tippy toes to find them but I couldn't see. I turned to the person closest to me and it turned out to be Geoff. Realizing something was wrong, I yelled.

"Geoff help them!" Geoff tipped his cowboy hat up and turned his head as if he was in a completely other world. He showed a blatant disregard for Sadie and Staci screams. "What the fuck!" I shouted out as I turned to DJ and Izzy ignoring Geoff. "Hello, they need help!" I said to the pair. "What?" Where are they," DJ sparked up looking concerned as if he didn't hear what I heard. Even though we were not that far away from each other. "Guys, but we can't go back in the water, Chris said it was a rule!" Izzy said.

I turned my head sideways. When the fuck did she become a rule follower. I thought. I looked up at the cliff once again there was still no one coming down.

"We have to go in the water and save these people, come on!" I shouted out leading the charge to the water. DJ and Izzy were right behind me as I ran in the water. We were swimming rapidly towards the two girls who really needed help.

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

"What is your problem, this is Heather we are speaking about?" Jo chimed in. " I'm sorry were you standing on the volcano in Total Drama World Tour when she took Alejandro down. Oh wait, you were on the season that brought down the quality of the show!" Trent said dissatisfied with Jo. Jo,Scott and Eva were all on one side while Trent and I were on the other. I can't believe that I'm back here once again and the topic of discussion is Heather especially during a challenge. A challenge that we all were currently neglecting might I add. There are 12 people on my team and only 6 people jumped. Justin was currently looking at a mirror of himself, and while he is hot, he doesn't seem to be putting in much effort! "Huh, I sighed. I then looked over at Trent and Eva staring each other down. It was then that I decided to step in. "Guys let's focus please. We have a challenge to get to!"

"And Heather,DJ and Izzy all get back into the water breaking the one rule in place!" Chris shouted out with a megaphone in hand. I looked over and saw that Chris was staring down the cliff.

"What!" I shouted turning towards Chris. Eva,Scott,Jo, and Trent quickly ran up to the cliff to see what was going on. I snapped out of my gaze and joined my four teammates. I looked down to see Heather,DJ and Izzy swimming frantically. I looked forward to the direction they were swimming in and saw Sadie struggling to hold Staci up. "Oh, my god!" I shouted out almost at the verge of tears as I was looking at my friend being engulfed with water. "We...we got to save them. We got to do something!" I shouted out at Trent,Jo,Eva and Scott. Eva looked at me and turned away. But Trent had a look on his face like he was ready to jump down the cliff. I looked at him and gave him a head nod. As we were ready to jump in Chris came out of nowhere explaining, "Ah,ah,Ahh…. Heather,Izzy and DJ broke a rule, the rest of you are disqualified from the challenge! You will have to rely on Heather,Izzy and DJ to provide you with the win."

"What the fuck? That is not fair!" Eva shouted turning to Chris. "But, they were saving her." I pleaded with Chris. "Yes,they were, y'all were too busy fighting, that you lost focus on what was really important, and that was the challenge." Please find your way down the hill and sit out waiting for the next part of the challenge!"

Oh, my god! I feel really bad. I thought as I started to hurry down the path ready to embrace Sadie when she reached the shore. Tears started to stream down my eyes. "If she loses this challenge, This is more of a reason to have her gone. She broke the one rule and now we are out of the damn challenge." Eva said rather loudly. As soon as Eva said that I had a quick awareness check just to see if the other team had caught wind of her comment. I was specifically looking out for Alejandro's reaction because he could be the single driving force of our team's demise. Alejandro did in fact have a reaction, cocking his eyebrow up to her reckless comment. Huh, I groaned because I know having Eva on our team will be a uphill battle. However I could not think about that now. All I could think about is Sadie. I feel really bad.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

As I started moving my arms backwards and forwards I heard Chris shout with the megaphone…. "And Heather,DJ and Izzy all get back into the water breaking the one rule in place!"

"What!" I said aloud. "Did...we...just….lose…." DJ said panting from behind.

"Katie!" I heard Sadie's muffled voice once again. "Let's worry...about….that later..." I said as I swam underwater to reach the two girls faster. Finally I reached the girls and from underneath Sadie was kicking in every direction while staci looked as if she was not moving. I turned and saw the sharks. "Izzy take care of the sharks!" I shouted as DJ and I swam up to them. Izzy said "ok" and quickly swam to them. I swam to Sadie first and Dj was right behind me. "DJ, thank God you are here!" Sadie said as DJ held Staci up giving Sadie some space. "What um..hello!" I said rather annoyed that she did not acknowledge my presence. " Heather, I know you're game. You just did this for votes."

"You….fat piece of…" I started simply exhausted.

"Guys, let's go back to shore!" DJ shouted out swimming back. I glared at Sadie and turned around and started kicking my feet rather aggressively splashing water in her face. About 2 minutes go by and Dj,Staci,Sadie,Izzy and I found ourselves on the shore panting and catching our breaths.

I caught my breath and wiped away all the water from my face. I looked up to see no one other then Eva towering above me. "You lost us the first half of the challenge! If we lose you are done!" Eva said viciously. She then turned and started to walk away. "You! What were yall doing! What the fuck were yall doing on the cliff. Because I was saving Sadie and Staci. I lead the charge. You…..uh….!" I shouted out so even the people on Team Amazon heard.

 **Confessional**

 **Leshawa: "Eva's pushing everyone to their limits today."**

 **Mike: *hairs down* "Watching those two whales almost drown was the highlight of my day. Maybe I will make it a reality...stay tuned haha…. *flips hair up* "What...um yeah, like I was saying, I should of took action with Heather. They were struggling and It would have been the right thing to do."**

"Do whatever you have to do, to win… because if you don't win you will be gone first." Eva said walking away with her back turned against me. I stood there in place as I saw Katie run up to Sadie.

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

I ran past Heather as she just stood there. Watching that exchange was nasty but I knew I had to comfort Sadie. I nailed down to where she was. "Sadie i'm...so sorry I wasn't around to help you." Tears started to stream down my eyes. "No it was fine, DJ sacrificed the challenge for us. It was all him. I knew you were fighting with Eva. Me you and Trent have to stick together. And we have to remain on one page. So despite you not being here for me I'm glad you are here now." Sadie said as I was taken aback by those words. I'm guessing she was just recuperating from almost drowning. However,

If I'm not mistaken, I thought that Heather was leading the charge to save Sadie. Why would she say DJ. Sadie got up and immediately got in full hugging mode. I took a moment and stopped fighting with her comment and just went in to fulfill the hug she was looking for. We stood there for a moment and then Sadie moved around a bit. "Staci!" Sadie said as she got off of me and looked her way. Staci was laid out on the beach. "Huh!" Sadie sighed as Staci seemed to look tired but ok.

"Ok Screaming Gophers! Good luck with part two of the challenge since half your team is disqualified. Killer Grips you are the last!"

 **Challenge part 1**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Keys: Heather,Sadie**

 **No keys: Staci**

 **Unknown: Izzy,Dj,Geoff**

 **Disqualified: Trent,Katie,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Cody (Killer Grips)**

Seeing Noah get hit was the equivalent of hitting me five times by five rocks. However, seeing Emma's reaction to his hit made me start to internally bleed from that injury. It's really annoying that I can't do anything about him being in pain because of the likes of my team. Let me be clear, I have zero interest in showing my feelings to anyone but him. My true feelings are only for him to see. That job will only become easier after getting out three individuals on my team. And I will make sure of it when elimination time comes. 'When' is what my concern will be. "I'm going first!" Alejandro said in a rather determined way. "We will have to go together, there is no way Noah will be left on the beach without me by his side." Emma said already backing up for a running start. Alejandro joined her and I glanced over at Chef who was getting his slingshot ready for the duo. As both of them started to move I was hoping a rock would make some sort of impact towards her. But, to no avail the two determined individuals reached the cliff edge grabbed a key and disappeared down the cliff all before Chef even slinged the shot. "Fucking ridiculous." I muttered under my breath. "Uh, poor Noah I hope Emma nurses him to health!" Owen said. I rolled my eyes and started to move away from him. As I walked I noticed Harold. I could see him gazing in the direction of someone. I looked to see what he was staring at and it was Duncan. Duncan, was talking to Junior because he looked rather uncertain. I could only theorize that he was uncomfortable about the jump. I mean, I'm not sure why Harold is staring at Duncan so hard but, this may be a opportunity to gain a vote. And I need as many people as possible to get rid of the likes of… "Cody! Let's jump together!" Sierra said from behind me grabbing hold of my arm. "Wha! What! Sierra let go of me." I said confused.

"She thinks she can upstage me in the boyfriend department, I will show her what looking after a man looks like." Sierra's pulls increasingly got rougher. "Sierra please be…"

"Cody will prevail unlike others have!" With that she picked me up and held me close.

"Hang on Cody!" She said as she ran over to the cliffs with me holding on for dear life. Before she jumped, she flung me into the keys just missing Chefs rock. "Oh, shit!" I screamed as the keys and I were flying forward instead of downward. It was almost as if I was in a Tom and Jerry cartoon where gravity was irrelevant. The irrelevance of gravity quickly came back in the picture when almost immediately the keys and I started our very quick descent to the water below. The challenge I was facing was to watch the key fall. I thought to myself.

"Im coming Cody!" Sierra's voice echoed from above. Not soon after the water came up fast first, engulfing the key, then me right after. As I was under water I reached dramatically for the key, moving my arms in every direction. Realizing this wasn't working I decided to calm myself down and take a moment. I looked around and I saw the key slowly floating down. I started to swim towards it when a huge sound was made and suddenly Sierra popped up right in front of me with her key in hand. "Mmmmm" I said glaring at her disrupting my concentration. "Mmmm" I said again. Sierra looked at me and I could see the panic in her eyes. She sprang into action and grabbed me and swam me to shore immediately quickly by passing the sharks and the eels. "Huh,huh,you... The key was right there now I don't know where it is!" I said catching my breath.

"Cody I thought you were drowning, I had to take action. I'm just glad you are ok!" She said giving me a hug. Although she was hugging me I could tell she fully was not paying attention because I felt her moving her neck from side to side as if she was looking for someone. "Sierra what are you looking for?" I asked rather annoyed. "Oh nothing, I'm just glad that you are all right even if you didn't get a key." she said sighing. Harold for now, is a lost opportunity that I could have taken to get the likes of Sierra out of this game. But now, I'm left with my boyfriend hurt and me out of the game...great."

 **Tyler (Killer Grips)**

"I'm going for the biggest splash ever!" I heard a voice echo so loudly from behind. I turned and saw that it was the fatass on my team doing what he always does…..being annoying. I would be so happy when the load of human weights is voted out. I watched him jump in the air and I was most certainly that the earth rocked beneath my feet.

I looked at him and started to study his body going to the rope. I'm not even sure if his arms can reached the keys. I'm actually surprised that he didn't break the rope with his blubber. I was very annoyed but I knew I had to press on with the challenge. I then turned to Lindsay and Beth.

"Guys we should go together!" Beth suggested to Lindsay and I. "Yeah I'm totally down with that!" Lindsay said. "Lead the way Tyler!" Beth said happily. "Ok ladies follow closely I wouldn't want a rock hitting that one beautiful face!" I said as we backed up. "You mean two right?" Beth laughed.

…."Let's go!" I shouted out as I started to run and dive for the key avoiding the rock that was being thrown. "Oh," shouted someone from behind me. "Lindsay!" I shouted out. "It was me!" I heard the other girls voice shout. "Oh, um ahhhh!" I screamed on my way down hitting the water with full force.

 **Confessional**

 **Tyler: "I mean Beth is cool and all but like she's not my concern. Beth is just there."**

The two girls landed beside me. We all started swimming up to the surface quickly. "Come on Lindsay, we have to swim away from the sharks."

"And me to." Beth said chuckling. I ignored her comment and we all swam up to the shore. "Thanks Tyler!" Lindsay said hugging me.

"No problem babe, now let's get that injury checked out." I said grabbing her hand.

"Um, it was me I got hit." Beth said walking in front of us.

"Oh, well you should go and get that checked out. In fact, we should all get check out. We should see two different doctors so they won't be so overwhelmed." I said walking past her with Lindsay following me happily.

"Um...ok, good ideal, I guess." Beth said from behind. Once we got further away I turned to Lindsay.

"Tyler I don't think I'm hurt, I think it was just Beth!" She stated confused.

"Well, babe I was hoping we get some alone time so we can...you know make out." I said with a smirk.

"Haha, Tyler good ideal." I proceeded to press my lips against hers and we started walking backwards further away from the rest of our teammates. I opened my eyes and did a quick glance on where we were heading. We were pretty far into the woods at this point. "Lin.." I tried to get out but Lindsay kept on pressing her sweet warm lips against mine. So I proceeded to close my eyes and continued to get lost in her kisses. "Oh, ow!" Lindsay said suddenly. I opened my eyes and pulled away. "What happened?" I asked her concerned. I looked passed her and saw that there were crates with our team names on them. "Oh you must of hit your head on the crates, I'm sorry babe!" I said looking rather concerned.

"Well you know me, I dont always pay attention to...well much of anything! Haha," Lindsay laughed. I looked passed her and saw that there was 4 brown crates with team names written on them. On the corner of each crate, there was locks. Hmm, I thought to myself.

"Tyler we should head back, I don't think we should be here!" Lindsay said innocently.

"You are right, I just need to….use the bathroom, how about you go confront Beth and I will pee and catch up with you." I said with a smile. I started to jump around with urgency as if I really needed to go to the bathroom.

"...ok!" Lindsay said planting one last kiss on my cheek and walking away with a wide smile. I watched her until she was far gone. I then looked around once more to make sure no one was coming. I then walked up to my team's crate and went for the lock. I jiggled the key left and right. I then moved the key from the slot and tried another crate. I once again repeated the motion of the first crate. But still it was not opening. "What the fuck?," I said a little frustrated. I then turned to the third crate and lastly the fourth one and the crates would still not open. "This key doesn't even work!" I yelled kicking the crate. Wait, a minute, if this doesn't work for mine then maybe… I turned to the other teams crates.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

While I am annoyed that I'm here once agian I guess I have to make the most of it. Also, I guess it's nice to be on a team that is so proactive in the challenge. I mean what can I do, I have to find happiness here somehow. My mother thanks I'm on Jeopardy for God sake! I thought out loud narrowing my eyes. Why am I still convincing myself of being happy here, like im already here...I thought. I then heard footsteps from behind and a voice.

"He's such a scumbag." I looked up and followed the voice to its owner and I saw that it was Harold gazing longingly at Duncan. To be frank, I did not want to involved. Duncan is on my team….that's it that's the only association that I would like to have with him. Although, I may have to bite and indulge him for the sake of the challenge. During this challenge I have been watching everything that's been going on and, from what I gathered, Our team is numerically doing the best as far as I know. I mean people on my team have been participating willingly. So I don't really need Harold to fuck anything up. "Huh," I sighed. Stay calm, Courtney you can do this.

I turned to Harold and started to ask… "Harold what's…."

"Hey Chef!" I stopped short being cut off by Duncan's voice. I turned to him and saw him running directly towards Chef...not towards the poles, or the keys but to Chef.

Chef got out of his gaze and turned his head only for Duncan to plow into him.

"Oh, my God he actually did it." Junior laughed as my ex and Chef disappeared from the cliff.

"Haha," I heard Chris voice with the mega phone. "That was Awesome!" he cheered clapping.

"We could of pushed chef off. That was a rule?" I asked confused.

"I didn't say you couldn't do that so it's fine." Chris shrugged. I rolled my eyes and immediately back away from Harold. I mean this challenge just got 10 times more easier why wouldn't take advantage. Duncan, also jumped so Harold could now start to participate in the challenge, meaning there's no reason for me to talk to him. I started to back up when I bumped into Junior from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said getting up and brushing myself off. I then reached out my hand and Junior grabbed it.

"No problem, did you see Duncan push Chef off that cliff that was epic!" Junior said excitedly.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. Junior was talking to me as if I wanted to talk about him. I mean does he know our history…."uh, whatever! He is a vote after all, there is no need for me to rock the boat. Our team is winning and all Duncan did was make our chances better. "Yeah it was pretty, cool."

"Yeah, I didn't think he would do it, but I guess since he did it I have to hold up my end of the bargain." Junior said to me getting ready to move.

"Wait that's what Duncan was talking to you about. He was given you encouragement?" I asked pretty confused.

"Yeah, he said if he knocked Chef off the cliff, I would have to jump right after. So if you would excuse me I have a deal to maintain." Junior said excitedly, as he ran away from me quickly heading towards the cliff. I watched as he jumped up and grabbed the key and immediately disappeared.

There I stood blindsided, Duncan was helping this kid….why? I thought. I stood there perplexed but I knew I had to get to this challenge. So with that I re-enacted the movements of Junior, successfully grabbing a key and making a perfect dive to the shark and eel infested water.

"Nice Jump Courtney, and I'm glad to see you and DJ conquer the fear that you once had with ease! Harold since you are last up this would be a perfect time for Chef, to go and get the crates from the woods, Part two of this challenge is upon us!"

Chris yelled out of his megaphone. I looked to the shore and saw Chef, wet from head to toe, mumbling and groaning. I then turned my head and saw Duncan and Junior high fiving each other and talking up a storm. I mean I didn't really care, but like… Duncan helped us further excel in the challenge, that's all that matters to me.

 **Chef**

After getting completely degraded by Chris I stormed off to the crates. I told myself that last season would be my last season but here I am again selling myself out to the money that kept me living so comfortably. I rolled my eyes rather annoyed when I spotted Lindsay walking up the path from where the crates were. "Hey what are you doing, you can't be back there."

"Um...well, sorry Tyler and I was just making out when I hit my head and now I'm going back to get checked out." Lindsay then proceeded to move her hair to the side. I looked and saw a slight bruise, but nothing to bad. "Man up!" I yelled at her.

"Uh...yes sir!" She said as she walked away quickly.

"Now where is that boy Tyler?" I asked myself. I proceeded to walk to the crates and found that he was nowhere in sight. He probably left….I thought to myself.

 **Tyler (Killer Grips)**

"Man up!" I heard Chef tell from a distance. Damit, I thought to myself….I quickly locked one of the crates and scurried off to the woods. I ran for a bit until I was wellI enough out of site. I waited for 30 seconds and turned to see if Chef was suspicious of anything. It turns out he wasn't, I watched him move a red quad towards the crates. The quad had several 'cars' behind it for transport. While he was busy loading the cars I decided to make my escape. I walked through the woods in the direction of the shore. Once I made it out I could see that all of the campers were lined up. I snuck in without anyone noticing me.

 **Chris**

"Ok, campers I understand that some of you are hurt, and some of you did not grab a key like you were suppose to. So all who are not able to participate in part 2 of the challenge, please find a spot on the beach!"

 **-Separating**

 **Challenge part 2**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Keys**

 **Gwen,Leshawna,Mike,Zoey,Brick,Bridgette,B**

 **No keys**

 **Ezekiel,Taylor,Noah,Dawn,Anna Maria**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Keys**

 **Heather,Sadie,Dj,Izzy**

 **No keys**

 **Staci,Trent,Katie,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Keys**

 **Alejandro,Emma,Sierra,Tyler,Courtney,Junior,Harold,Lindsay**

 **No keys**

 **Cody,Duncan,Beth,Owen**

"Ok everyone who is left, your challenge is simple, unlock these 4 crates and build what's inside. Spoiler alert it's a Jacuzzi….just allot more high end. Whoever builds the fastest jacuzzi wins. In one of the crates there is also a instruction manual. One person should call out each step to make sure everything is in order. Now with that being said, Go!" I shouted out.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

 **~Heather,Sadie,Dj,Izzy**

"Heather you better not mess up this challenge, like you did part 1. You better be on it. I'm going to be watching you!" I turned and saw, Eva yelling at me, like I was some sort of dog. I then looked at my team for some sort of support but Sadie was talking to DJ about how he saved her. Uh, I groaned rather annoyed. "It was me" I mumbled under my breathe.

We finally reached the crates and I knew I had to take on the leadership roll. "Ok, everyone, let's get these crates opened. "Dj you are the biggest. Once Sadie, Izzy and I get the crates unlocked, I want you to pull all the items out. Let's move it people!"

"Heather move your ass!" I heard Eva bark once again. "Puta!" I heard a very sly spanish voice say not to far away from me.

"Alejandro!" I shouted to him knowing he is taking in everything that Eva was saying. Alejandro looked nothing more then disgusted at how Eva was barking orders at me.

 **Alejandro (Killer Grips)**

 **~Alejandro,Emma,Sierra,Tyler,Courtney,Junior,Harold,Lindsay**

"Alejandro! Please, help us get these items out of the crates." I heard Courtney asked as she was struggling with Junior and Lindsay to pull out a giant wooden holder looking thing. I did one quick glance at Eva and then I turned to my team to help them put out the pieces.

"Ok, guys uno...dos...tres!" I shouted as we pulled with all our might. "Again! On thres! Uno...dos...tres!" I shouted and finally we pulled the wooden part out. Once, we pulled the part out, I could see a few pieces of paper fall out from the side. "Courtney the instructions are behind you!" I said. "Oh...ok I could do…."

"Oh! Is that the instructions! I got it!" Emma shouted out leaving Harold and Tyler hanging with a heavy looking metal piece. Emma ran past me, and Courtney and swooped in on the instructions. "Ok, I got it everyone listen to me!"

"Um, actually, if anyone can lead this thing, I think it's me… " Courtney said objecting to that rather aggressive move.

"uh," Emma groaned while staring down at her.

 **Noah (Team Amazon)**

 **~ not participating**

I was watching from the sidelines and I couldn't help but, havebmy eyes wander to a certain boy whose name starts with a C. It's motion quickly got interrupted due to a ever-growing argument between Courtney and Emma. Also if you would like to add a cherry on top of this disruption, Eva was barking out orders and suggestions to Heather. Well despite all the noise, my eye candy was looking great. I can not wait to sneak away with him. I started to smile and daydream about him.

"Leshawna move that piece there!" Gwen shouted out excitedly. I looked up and saw Gwen taking charge with the instructions in hand.

 **Gwen (Team Amazon)**

 **~Gwen,Leshawna,Mike,Zoey,Brick,Bridgette,B**

"B move that piece out! And then we can put this all together!" I shouted out excitedly. I looked and saw that Mike and Zoey had a piece. And might I add both of them were smiling away. Brick, despite being electrified from the eels still decided to partake in the challenge….yeah he wasn't doing much of anything. "Ok,B the filter goes there!" The metal body goes inside the wooden part. B we are going to need your muscles. "Bridgette please grab the piece next to you." Bridgette quietly grabbed a part and walked over to the jacuzzi. I still wondered what was wrong with her but, I don't really know what to say...yet. I was however, happy that I'm able to lead my team to victory. While this morning was a low, this right here is definitely a high.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

 **~Heather,Sadie,Dj,Izzy**

"Huh, I breathed hard. We moved all the pieces out of the crates. "Ok, did anyone find the... instructions!" I looked at Izzy and she gave me a blank stare. "Sadie!" I said looking at her. "DJ I did not find the instructions, she said with a little snicker.

"What the fuck are you laughing about! We need those to figure out how to build this thing!"

"Give me that!" I heard from behind. "I turned around and saw Emma snatch the instructions from Courtney. "What, the?" I asked looking towards Team Amazon, and I saw Gwen confidently and politely sounding out orders and having the jacuzzi come together like a piece of art.

"Chris we don't have our instructions!" I shouted out annoyed. "And… that stops you because!" Chris said obnoxiously. "We put all the instructions where they needed to be and now because you don't have them is not my problem, now you can either roll over and die in this challenge...or improvise….pick one." Chris said with a non caring stare.

"What,uh!" I shouted out annoyed about his lack of interest in the rules he laid down. "Ok...um"

"Chris!" I looked and saw Gwen jump up in the air with joy. "Heather move your ass!" I heard Eva bark once more.

"Team Amazon completes the challenge! Who will be next!" Chris shouted out.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Duncan shouted out from the side lines. "Hey, Eva suck on this dick!" He said while making a gesture towards his shorts. "You will pay for that you goth loving freak! Heather move your…."

"Would you stop it!", Trent shouted at her from behind.

"Dont, yell at me to stop, I can do what I want!" Eva said looking at Trent eye to eye. " I am this close, to making you get off this island via a body bag! Uh," Eva stomped her foot and made her chest get big. I turned away from the literal trainwreck happening in front of me. I then looked at the jacuzzi parts once more. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"How about saving me from drowning!" Sadie said coldly. I should have let her fat ass drown, I thought to myself. "Izzy! What about you!" I turned to her and saw her pull glasses from her skirt. "Hmmm," she said studying the different pieces.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

 **~Alejandro,Emma,Sierra,Tyler,Courtney,Junior,Harold,Lindsay**

Uh, Emma is so ridiculous, she first snatches the damn manual out of my hands and now she's flipping through the pages and not even understanding what she's reading.

"Emma do you need…"

"No, I got it!" I looked over at the other team and saw that Izzy was doing...something dynamic with the parts.

"Ok,Alejandro the filter goes there, and you…"

"I have a name!" Sierra said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's hard to remember when Cody's not around."

"Huh, you take that back, the Cody and Sierra fan base will drag your name through the mud. Right Cody!" Sierra shouted looking over to Cody. I could see Cody cringe from that acknowledgement.

"Uh, we are getting no where would you please read the paper!" I shouted out very annoyed.

"Um...ok Junior and Tyler, place the metal part in the wooden holder….I think." Emma said as if she was not really to sure as to what was going on.

 **Cody (Killer Grips)**

 **~Not participating**

Uh, I groaned hearing the dynamic duo, ie Sierra and Emma squawking away. But not soon after the attention was brought away from me as they got their heads back into the challenge. "Woohoo! Yeah!" I heard the joyful cheers of Team Amazon. "This part goes here!" I heard Emma shout out though the joyful sounds. Huh, I sighed looking at Team Amazon revel in their victory. They seemed like they were coherently working together and happy. I then looked at Noah basking in the w. Tonight I'm going to sneak off with him and he is going to rock my world… I gave a half smile. "Ah, look at Noah, he looks so happy!" My smile vanished as I felt Owen's arm around my shoulder.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes. This fatass needs to go. I don't think I can make it happen on this challenge, giving that we having no impact on the second half of this challenge. But when the time comes I will bury him under the bus.

 **Sadie (Screaming Gophers)**

 **~Heather,Sadie,Dj,Izzy**

"Um I don't think this is right!" I said staring at Izzy.

"Thanks, captain obvious! Heather yelled at me annoyed and frustrated. "Hey don't yell at me, I'm not the one who has their head on the chop and block!" I said rolling my eyes. "Guys let's just reassess." DJ said kindly. "Sadie help me move this piece."

"Ok, DJ anything for you." I said happily complying.

 **Zoey (Team Amazon)**

 **~Challenge won**

"Sweet a hot tub!" I said to Mike smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah wait until the night comes me and you babe!" Mike said sweetly making me blush. Mike then turned and looked at Screaming Gophers ensemble there hot tub. "Good thing where not on there team." I said happily. "Well they at least have someone nice on there team, like dj." Mike said as I noticed his eyes narrowed staring at him. "Well, I will hold you to the hot tub time. I'm going to thank Gwen," I said as I walked away from him. As I walked past a few of my teammates I ran into Dawn. I rolled my eyes very quickly trying to move past her. "Uh, Zoey thanks for your hard work in the challenge today." She said with a smile. "Also I just want to say I'm happy for you and Mike. I don't want there to be a problem between us." She said kindly. "Yeah it's hard participating and getting the win and having people ride your coattails...because they couldn't grab a key...and Mike and I will be having a good time...you don't have to worry about that." I said partly annoyed by her. "You or Anna Maria won't have to worry about us." I said walking away towards Gwen.

 **Confessional**

 **Dawn: "Am I missing something, Zoey is just so...mean I don't think I did anything to deserve that. I was just trying to establish a truths. Because...well something is not right about Mike. Why is Zoey blinded. Did people forget about his other personalities…. oh, I don't like where this is heading."**

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

 **~Heather,Sadie,Dj,Izzy**

I looked over at the other team once again and saw that they were 75 percent done. Meanwhile…. we are.. at square one. We have no guide, how are we supposed to figure this out! I said annoyed.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

 **~Alejandro,Emma,Sierra,Tyler,Courtney,Junior,Harold,Lindsay**

"Listen to me!" Emma shouted out annoyed. "Ok that's enough!" Give me that!" To echo the gesture that Emma did to me earlier, I snatched the manual back. "Harold, take that piece and set it down!" "Lindsey and Tyler, that's bubble wrap put it back in the crate! Alejandro place that piece on top of Harold's. Junior, grab the filter, Emma and Sierra grabbed the metal part. And….Junior place the filter near the metal and we are done!" I shouted over to Chris smiling and backing away.

"The Killer Grips comes in second! Meaning, Screaming Gophers you have to send 1 person home tonight! I also want to give a special congratulations to Ezekiel because, unless you are going to be medically evacuated there is no way you're going home tonight! I also want to say, that at the beginning of the challenge we set rules. If you don't hear a rule it's allowed! This season we are pulling no punches, it is free rein unless I say specifically otherwise. You can do whatever you want with that information...whatever you want. Screaming Gophers you have very little time to talk it over but when I yell over the megaphone it's elimination time I need your asses to the bonfire pronto! Team Amazon and Killer Grips enjoy your night off."

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

I looked at the contraption that, Sadie,DJ, Izzy and I made. I wasn't sure what it was but it was no where close to the hot tub. "Uh," I groaned. Quite quickly, I heard footsteps fastly approaching from behind. I turned and saw Eva looking furious. "You are getting the boot. This is your fault, if more of us was out there, we all could have put our heads together and got this hot tub built." With that Eva turned away from me, showing Jo and Scott have the biggest smirk on their faces. "What are y'all smirking about?"

"With you gone, who's the left on the team that will defy us. Trent seems to be the only one displaying any sort of backbone." Jo said smugly.

"Eva will drag you to down. I promise you if you hitch a ride on her ship it will sink."

"Well luckily you won't be around to cause it to sink." Scott said.

"By the way your mattress is no longer in the cabin." Jo said as the duo walked off.

"Uh, what the hell!" I shouted out. I quickly walked away from my team and ran over to Alejandro. Once I started going to him I ran into Courtney. "Uh...im sorry, I'm so sorry…." I said while she looked at me in a confused state. I made it to Alejandro and started to tug on his arm. "Babe, I need you now!" I said with desperation in my eyes. Alejandro grabbed my hand and I started pulling him away from his team.

 **Trent (Screaming Gophers)**

"Uh, what the hell!" I heard Heather shout out very loudly might I add. I turned my head and in a blink of an eye I saw her running to what I assume was Alejandro. I in turn decided to walk over to Katie and Sadie to discuss the vote. I mean we don't have a lot of time so I figured,we need to come to a consensus and I need to make sure it's not heather. "Trent, hi, do you want to...um play the guitar on the beach before the vote to come clear your mind." Sadie said with a smile.

"Sadie we need to think about who to vote out." Katie calmly reminded her. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Sadie said with a slight eye roll.

"Um, no please enlighten us?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Are you guys serious, it has to be Heather."

"Sadie…" Katie started.

"Uh, what who else is there. Heather has a track record of being mean. She also didn't even bother to help me. It was DJ who lead the charge." Sadie said wrongly.

"Okay, even if in your mind, it was DJ, who led the charge, Heather was right there" I said calmly.

"She was right there trying to save face, she did not help Staci, and look at the challenge….she couldn't even improvise. She just past the job on to Izzy of all people. We got nowhere near a hot tub." Sadie said not making the best of points. "The point is I like you guys, but I'm voting on who I believe should go home. And that's Heather." Sadie walked off with not another word.

"Uh, it can not be Heather tonight, we need a scapegoat. And we need one fast!" Katie said looking with determination. "But we can't tell Heather…." she said quickly. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, we need Eva to make all the blame go on Heather while we do all the work in the background. So we are not looked as a threatening force" Katie said smartly.

"Ok I just need a name."

" Well Sadie layed out pretty clear reasons on who it should be!"

"I thought for a moment...shit." I said.

"Well anyone would do it to us," she said. I looked around and saw Staci still lying on the shore. I walked away from Katie and headed right to her. I'm going to feel bad for the person but, I can't have that battle axe control this team.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

"Uh...im sorry, I'm so sorry…." Heather looked at me. It looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. I wasn't sure if I should of said something, or….Well I didn't know...what was happening. I was just kind of confused. "Thanks for winning the challenge! Not that I couldn't do it myself." I turned and heard the voice of Emma. I immediately groaned. "Emma, I had to do what I had to do. If you were not making any valid moves, then I'm not sure what to tell you. If you want to take charge don't half ass it." I said while walking away from her. "Uh, im….Noah!" She shouted out.

"Yes, cry to someone, it worked out so well for me last time I played." I said while turning around and bypassing Harold. He looked as if he was staring off into space, quite sadly might I add. Luckily I don't have to indulge in him until the next challenge, because all I care about is winning nothing else. Although, I hate to say I actually did feel bad for Heather. She was there for me when I was down...im mean partly. Maybe i could be there for her….if she's not going home tonight.

 **Emma (Killer Grips)**

After, Courtney completely rained on my parade I decided to do my own thing…..Which was go to Noah. It's time to renegotiate my offer of getting Sirrea out.I need Noah to take Courtney and then Sierra. I mean he knows them, he could get the job done. And he will get the job done. I walked past Tyler who was strangely digging into his pants. "Uh," I groaned in irritation. As I was walking I noticed Owen was also walking to Noah. Of course I had to beat him because...like come on I'm his girlfriend. Who would he want to see first. I picked up the pace and and finally zeroed in on Noah. It was quite easy because everyone seemed to be disembarking at a rather fast pace. "Noah, did you see what happened...oh it was awful, Courtney came in and…."

"Codykins we won!" I heard from behind. I did a whole 360 to find out fucking Sierra and cody was right behind me. Owen was also around. What were they his entourage. "Well at least none of us have to worry about going home. We need to stay together as long as possible." Owen said cheerfully.

 **Confessional**

 **Cody: "Um, it's going to be Noah and I all the rest of these cling ons can get the fuck out."**

 **Sierra: "Please, Cody and I got this in the bag. Emma on the other hand can disappear. I can feel Cody's and I fans swarming with anger on the web." #ByeEmma**

 **Emma : "If anyone's here to stay its Noah and I...like…. a duh."**

 **Owen: "I feel really great about this. I do feel bad that Noah is not with us. But I do think it's good that we all can come together. I understand what happened in the cabin today but it seems like it's all done now."**

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

"Eva we are going to have to rally the votes, in order to get these people to do what we want. However, I think with Heather being so unlikable we will have this in the bag." Jo said to me as we were walking to the cabin. "But, we still have to be sure, it's time to put a foot down on these losers and threaten them to do what we want." Scott said countering.

"That's what we will do, spread out and talk to everyone. We will get our way that girl is hosed!" I said while Jo and Scott walked off in separate directions. I walked up to the cabin and saw Heather's mattress infested with bugs and dirt. I smirked as I walked up the stairs and in the cabin.

 **Scott (Screaming Gophers)**

As I left Eva, i figured i had to go after the weakest individual. As far as I see it clearly was Dj. All I have to do is fine the big guy. I walked to where the beach was but I saw that everyone had cleared out. Maybe I will check in the bathrooms. I turned around and headed for the bathrooms. Right outside the bathroom I spotted Jo making quick work on Sadie. Uh, i groaned I mean we are on the same team but I need to make sure that I look more favorably in Eva's eyes then her. I walked in the bathroom and saw DJ washing his face. Hmm, I thought with a smirk. I walked up to DJ and placed my hands on the counter. "Dj, my man, I'm hoping you will be doing the right thing tonight."

"Um...Yeah and the right thing is?"

"Heather is the right thing tonight!" I shouted out.

"Um….yes...Scott."DJ looked very nervous at this point.

"And I will hope to gain your vote...every time right?"

"Well…." DJ shuttered.

I took my hands off the counter and started to come closer to his face.

"Everytime right?" I whispered with a harsh glare.

"Yes..Scott...ok..ok," he said while walking away.

"All that damn muscle you have going to waste….it's….simply sad." I said as I walked away from the scared individual. I walked out of the bathroom and met up with Jo. "DJs in the bag." I said with a smirk. "Sadie's also on bored," Jo said to me.

"Now we need Justin, he's a former villain so he should be easy to get." I said confidently. Suddenly I heard a sound scurrying in the bushes. "What is that?" I asked hoping it wasn't a bear.

"Dont he a pussy, and as far as Justin goes….

The guys a failure in his season. But if we prop the beautiful idiot up he will eat it up and we would be able to count on his vote." Jo said. We walked off together to go find our prey.

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

As Trent went over to Staci, I knew I had to pull in Justin. Justin was smoking hot, even though I have my sights set on Trent, I knew I had to stroke his ego as much as possible to ensure that my target is hit. But, unfortunately I lost track to where Justin was. I looked along the shore line hoping he would be tanning but he wasn't. Uh, where is he? I thought to myself. Maybe he went to the bathroom. I started to head over to the bathrooms immediately to see if I can find him. I saw to figures talking outside. Once I got a closer look I saw that it was Jo and Sadie talking. I looked confused and headed for the bushes not wanting to be seen.

"I know who im voting for...its Heather, but sadly people...and my B.F.F.L is not so sure on who should go. And I gotta say I'm kind of hurt by it. We have never been out of sync, but just know Heather has got my vote."

"Well, if Katie is not going to vote with you, who is she going after?" Jo asked.

"Beats me," Sadie said with a shrug.

"Well, all I can say is not all friendships are meant to last, maybe you need time apart to find yourself….."

"Well..Katie is…" Sadie started but got cut off by Jo.

"At the same time I would not want to deal with a best friend who wouldn't agree with me on everything including on who to vote for after all, we are trying to win money at the end of this." Jo manipulatively stopping Sadie in her tracks. "Well, um I need to thank, I will vote for Heather this time but, I know Katie and I our strong."

With that Sadie walked away and I saw a evil smirk spread across Jo's face. Uh, I groaned, I don't have time for this….I have to find Justin. I waited a bit longer until I saw Scott walk out the bathroom. I decided to stay to see if I could get a little more information. However, I noticed a climbing sound. "What the?" I whispered to see Izzy climbing down the tree. As she came down a whole lot of bushes start to move. "Izzy, what the hell?" I whispered to her. "What, I'm a tree person!" She said innocently.

"Well I'm not, I'm it temporary tenant trying to get information...on…...wait…." the wheels in my head started to turn. "Izzy, what can I give you to vote my way?" I asked skeptically.

"Well?..."

"Within reason!" I interrupted.

"Well with in reason, won't be possible!" She said laughing.

"Please there must be something you must want...alone time with Owen maybe?" I asked not realizing the state of their relationship. "Well..Owen and I are donso… so yeah nice try...haha." she laughed out loud. "Um…" Izzy smiled at me with anticipation for more offers. "Um… like…..…..how about….. uh… mummy…. I can get toilet paper and you can dress up as a mummy again…" I said confidently.

"And I can scare people all over the island you got yourself a deal!" Izzy said extending her hand. I rolled my eyes and shook on it. With that the girl climbed the trees away from me laughing on her way up.

"Uh," I groaned annoyed by the chore that I made for myself.

 **Trent (Screaming Gophers)**

"Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm getting put up again...I...I thought I was doing good. I thought, I did what I had to do in order to stay in the game….I thought I did everything right this time." Staci said practically on the verge of tears. "I don't want to get voted out again. One of these days I'm going to be one of the greats, and I don't want to be the great, great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great great,great,great grandmother that is known for always getting voted out first. But I don't want anyone to go home." Staci said getting very flustered at this point.

"Staci," I tried to interrupt.

"I'm going to be the great,great,great,great,great,great,great, failure of the family." She said wiping her tears.

"Uh, you won't have to be if you use your vote against another person and you become a part of the majority, you will be a great person who did not get voted out first." I said trying to appeal to her way of talking.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm trying to keep you safe and if you vote with me you will be, otherwise you will be going home and I don't want that."

"No one's ever come to me for help from a vote before?"

What the fuck is wrong with Staci? She only had one opportunity to vote and she got voted off...like this chick is so far away from reality it's ridiculous. I thought to myself. "Huh," I sighed. "Staci, please vote with us today and I promise you will be safe for a long time."

"Um….ok I will vote for whoever you want….. and you have my word. I put my great,great,great,great,..."

"Ok I get it….I know this vote is hard for you given the circumstances that you just faced but it will pay off and your family will be proud."

"Thank you Trent but it will be so hard but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to not be voted out frist…" I rolled my eyes and walked away from that complete nutjob. Once I left her side, I ran straight into Geoff. Geoff was just sitting alone, quieter than usual. Also it was strange that he was alone as well. What is wrong with him? I thought.

Um...I think I'm going to have to find Justin because Geoff just looks...well dead inside and out. I moved passed Geoff without a word and started to walk to the mess hall hoping to run into the king of Instagram.

 **Alejandro**

Heather dragged me away to my cabin. Once in there she locked the door so none of my team would get in. She walked me over to the bed and I started to lay down. I gave her a hug from behind and she snuggled in my arms. Unfortunately, I could do nothing more then watch her break down in front of me. I hugged her tightly hoping that me hearing her was enough. Since we were on different teams Heather told me that she did not want a massive target on our backs by us making moves in the game against each other. Heather made it abundantly clear and I will honor that. She and rightfully so, thanks that if I did anything the targets on our backs would get blown out of proportion and both of us would be out. "I….just hope it's not me tonight, but no one is talking to me about who to vote for." Heather stated annoyed.

"I just hate everyone on my team!" Heather said.

She went in to hug me on the side. "Oh, the burns…..I need to give you ice." she stated as she got up and pulled me up as well.

There was so much things I wanted to say to Heather and do for her but right now as long as she's still in the game I will be her shoulder to cry on and her rock, but as soon as my baby is gone….I will unleash all hell on her shit of a team. I'm taking notes and forming plans. "You are sleeping here for the rest of the time….got it!" I said sternly. Heather nodded her head.

I walked to the door and unlocked it to go get ice. As soon as I did I heard, Junior and Duncan laughing at something. I opened the door and the laughing stopped.

"Ah, fuck I didn't mean to be a cock block bro." Duncan said stopping Junior. They were about to about to turn around.

"Ah, Duncan always away with words." Heather said cleaning up her emotions quickly.

Junior just giggled a bit. "Junior, when you get older never be a cock block….it's not cool bro!" Duncan said like he was Juniors guide.

"More like never be a delinquent! And know what to say at the right time." Heather said putting Duncan in check.

"Take notes, when there mean they like you...haha." Duncan replied in a cocky way.

"Gross, this hot piece of Spanish meat is all I need. Junior dont follow him around he is bottom of the barrel." Heather said insulting him.

"Hey, this bottom of the barrel makes his women happy…" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Please, Gwen could be wooed by anything….you name it she will be impressed." Heather said moving past the duo. "Get used to her guys she's sleeping here for now on."

"Great, just what we need another female creating havoc." Duncan said as he and Junior walked past us. "Don't have too much fun with Junior, remember he can't partake in in your extracurricular activities. Now me on the other hand, I definitely need some after this train wreck of a vote." I said as I walked away though the door. "You know my price bro!" Duncan shouted though the door.

Once outside I saw, Scott and Jo looking for someone across the campsite. I also saw Owen,Emma,Noah, Sierra and Cody sitting and talking in the middle of the cabins. There's way to many people in this God damn game.

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

Where the fuck is Justin? I thought as I looked around. I then saw Jo and Scott walking away from the cabins. They can't find him ether, this is ridiculous…. I can't tip off Heather and Geoff is not speaking to anyone…. wait...uh I groaned. I turned to the the dock and like a rip off of Dakota I saw Justin catering to the paparazzi. Total Drama has become allot more newer than the first season. I hurried over to Justin. "Justin!" I shouted near the dock. To no avail, the cameras were just too loud.

Uh, I groaned. I looked around to see if I can find something to splash water on him. But there was no bucket or anything. That's it I thought, as I ran over to the dock and got in front of the cameras.

"Justin, can we talk?" I said.

"Hey,hey,hey you are blocking my shot. I'm Instagram famous I have to keep my pics updated!" He shouted out annoyed.

Uh, vein as hell. I thought rolling my eyes. "Uh,uh..vote with us and I will let you get back to...this." I said with a smile.

"Score weed for me from Duncan, and you I can vote out whoever." Justin said in a odd change of pace.

"Seriously, you don't care who it is?" I said stunned.

"Nope, I'm on this show for publicity and I don't care who it is...I will say there name as long as it's not me. And I mean it. Whoever comes to me first." He stated.

"Ok, good to know," I said as I walked away….I stopped and turned… "Justin"

"Yeah?" He said.

"One picture please," I said while running to him to get a quick pic.

Paparazzi took pictures, and I walked away from the dock. As soon as I got away I saw Scott and Jo running to him. Little do they know I already got him… "Attention Screaming Gophers its elimination time! We are also doing this new thing called optional Jury, for the beginning of this competition the jury will be optional towards the end of the competition the jury will be mandatory so if anybody feels have special need to see the elimination, feel free to come!" Chris stated over the mega phone.

 **Elimination ceremony (Screaming Gophers)**

 **Chris**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first elimination ceremony I just want to welcome our jury….Alejandro,Leshawna, and Mike….and that's it… no one else cares for you guys I guess."

 **Confessional**

 **Leshawna: "I want to see Eva's ass out of here! That's why I came!"**

"As far as the challenge goes it was a little pathetic no one found the movie tickets, and I don't believe anyone found the hidden immunity idol. However something that I will reiterate to you is that anything goes during the challenge unless it's not a rule. So when there is a manual missing it's not on production it's on y'all to figure it out. If someone happens to be drowning it's for them to figure it out."

"That's kinda harsh don't you think?" DJ asked.

"Well Dj that's what you signed up for...this season we are pulling no punches. A lot of people could be up for elimination tonight due to lack of participation for the challenge, failure to follow the rules, not keeping their tempers in order...and many more reasons. It does not matter campers you are on one equal field with me all but one will leave and you don't want to be that one. It's called digging deep not rolling over take charge of your destiny! With that being said, please find your way to the confessional to vote."

 **~Voting**

"Wow, wow, wow let me first read off the people who are safe… Katie,Jo,Scott,Staci,Izzy,Justin,Sadie, and Trent! Now the next two people received votes but not enough votes to get the boot….Eva and Geoff."

"What?" DJ asked confused looking around.

"Don't worry, DJ we have a tie."

"A tie!" DJ,Heather, and Alejandro shouted out.

"Hey, peanut gallery no talking!" I said shutting them down.

"What the hell! DJ saved me when Staci and I were drowning! How heartless do you have to be to try to vote him out!..." Sadie then dimmed her eyes and zeroed in on Heather. "Are you that heartless that you rallied to get DJ out!"

"I didn't do anything, I'm surprised I even got a tie vote I thought I was going to be out!" Heather depended herself.

"Oh sure, Queen manipulation is surprised about the vote!" Sadie said glaringly.

"I agree Heather is a snake and this is the time to get rid of her and y'all have a nerve to tie the vote!" Eva shouted angrily.

She then turned to Jo and Scott and glared holes into there bodys.

"Well, Chris how do we move on from here?" Katie said not making any eye contact with DJ or Sadie.

"Well, here's what's going to happen, everyone who did not receive a vote gets to vote again...that means Heather,Dj,Eva and Geoff have to sit out…. Keep it brief people! Three word minimum."

 **~Original vote**

 **Trent: "We needed a scapegoat and Katie thought you would be the easiest. I'm sorry….Dj."**

 **Jo: "Heather needs to go….its the only way to make my life here easier. It sucks that I couldn't get to Justin in time. I just hope everything works out….Heather."**

 **Staci: "My *cut for time* great, grandmother said that I would be apart of something big, this game is what she was talking about. DJ did save me but, I don't want to risk being voted out again...frist…. Sorry….Dj."**

 **Izzy: "Toilet paper baby! Haha watch out!...Dj."**

 **Sadie: "Usually Katie and I vote together but I don't think we could anymore….however, I don't believe we are on the same page and it's kind of disheartening but I know we are still B.F. Heather needs to go!...Heather."**

 **Eva: " Its Heather tonight, I guarantee it…. There will be hell to pay if something goes wrong…..Heather."**

 **Justin : "Weed, pictures what more can I ask for...Katie's photos were great to….surprisingly might I add….but a deal's a deal...you won't be missed on my end…..Dj."**

 **Geoff: "Geoff...Geoff."**

 **Dj: "Scott says to vote Heather, I have to do it….im sorry….Heather."**

 **Scott: "These people better do what was asked of them!...Heather."**

 **Katie: "This is my plan and I'm sticking to it I'm hoping it works I feel bad because Sadie's not with me but I have to do this from a game point of view…..Dj."**

 **Heather: " These people barred me from the vote I have no clue who to vote for but I am voting for Eva because if it's unanimous at least I know I got to say that bitches name one time….Eva."**

 **DJ 5 Heather 5 Eva 1 Geoff 1**

"Ok campers we have our verdict unfortunately the person to get the boot is ... Dj Please find your way out of here." I said looking at him.

"Well I'm really confused, but this is the first time in Total Drama history I'm actually voted out legitimately. I came in here for a reason and unfortunately I lost. Thank you guys."

"You were not supposed to be one, it was supposed to be Heather." Sadie said glaring at her.

Heather looked at Alejandro and I looked next to Leshawna to see Mike have a suspiciously evil glare on his face. "Who will be voted out next! Well stick around to find out! This is Chris Mclean signing out!"

 **~Tie Vote**

 **Katie: "...Dj….sorry"**

 **Trent: "Sorry bro, Dj."**

 **Sadie: "Seriously, almost drowned Heather."**

 **Justin "...Dj."**

 **Staci: "My great,Great…"**

" **Three word minimum!" Chris shouted out from outside the confessional.**

" **...Dj."**

 **Izzy: "...Dj."**

 **Scott: "Fuck! Heather."**

 **Jo: "This is ridiculous! Heather."**

 **Dj 5 Heather 3**

 **Mike (Team Amazon)**

"Dj, wait!" I said as I ran over to the dock. DJ turned around and looked rather confused. "Oh, hey." DJ said oddly. DJ placed his stuff on the boat and started to get on. He got on and I smiled at him.

"Um….what is it?" He asked quizzically. "Well before I left, I heard what happened...to your… well I shouldn't say but...well I was in a car accident and I believed you were on the show doing press early right?

"Yeah, sorry to hear about the car accident." DJ said nicely.

"Well I'm fine but...well, I'm not sure if you know this but your, cousin was there."

"Wait...what? My cousin?" He asked confused. "Yeah, I think he got really hurt," I said with a smirk.

The boat started to pull away. "What does that mean Mike? What happened to my cousin?" I turned and started to walk away as a frantic DJ started to call out what happened to his cousin!" I started to walk down the dock. Your cousin was fundamental in gaining control of my body...Thank you Dj. Some people need to seriously learn how to drive...or maybe I just need to.

I looked along the shore and looked to the left and saw Tyler throwing what looked like a piece of paper in the ocean. I ignored it and walked to the cabin, I knew I had to get up early so the doctor could do more evaluations. But I think feeling just fine.

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Voted out: 1st DJ**

 **An: "Thanks for reading this story that keeps getting updated whenever it feels like it."**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Filler**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Morning**

 **Mike (Team Amazon)**

I was currently laying on the medical bed in the doctor's office. He had to do his daily questions and answers with me. I have to say now that my personalities have left, I never felt happier. Granted a lot of weird things had happened, Dawn is acting strange. Zoey is just...well perfect...and I enjoy her protective personality. She's happy and that's all I need her to be. I thought with a smile.

"Mike," the doctor stated. I stopped thinking and turned to him.

"Let's talk about the accident. Who was driving?"

"Well, my mom was driving." I replied looking at the doctor.

"And then what happened?" He asked.

"Well, my mother turned down Lawrence Boulevard, and we started to proceed North. At the next interception, our light was turning yellow, my mother still had time so instead of slowing she maintained speed. That's when this car on the southside of Lawrence made a left turn completely jumping the gun...may I add. And that's when I hit my head on the passenger side window due to the impact."

"And it turns out that the car that hit you, was one of the contestants family members on here. Do you know who that contestant might be?"

"His name is DJ, why are you speaking about him as if he wasn't here yesterday?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The doctor wheeled his chair over to the counter and started to write something in his clipboard. He then placed the clipboard in his lap and wheeled himself back over to me. "I can only monitor you from this area, unfortunately I can't watch any of your actions on the show until the show comes out in episodes on T.V. I also didn't know that DJ was the first one voted out. However, I will ask you this. As an original returning player DJ had to leave earlier than many of the other contestants on the show which means there's no way he would have heard of what happened…. Did you speak to DJ while he was here? Specifically, about the accident?"

"Yea ... wait…." I thought for a moment, did I talk to Dj before he left. I don't think I did…. why am I stuck on this I thought. I looked at the doctor and noticed he was writing something down in his click board once again. "No, I didn't speak to him. I mean I did but it wasn't about the crash" I said getting very uncomfortable.

"Well, ok Mike you are off the hook. Good luck to you in this game and I hope that I will see you still in the game tomorrow." the doctor said cheerfully.

I waited a bit taken back at his frankness. In a blink of an eye he was done with me. I'm not sure if I liked being, interrogated without a real purpose. I at least would want to know what that purpose would be. I glared ever so slightly. I then rolled off the bed and looked back for a moment to see the doctor still writing something even as I was beginning to walk out. I couldn't say I wasn't bothered by this. I felt like I was getting judged blindly to be honest. I rolled my eyes and thought forget it. However, everything in the body told me to go get what was written down. Although there are rules and I'm pretty sure I will read the report after, ether I get eliminated or at the end of the competition as a whole. Well, its whatever Zoey and I have a breakfast date, I have to get down to the Mess Hall like now. I walked past the campground and spotted Tyler walking out the cabin with a towel draped around his neck. I also noticed red lipstick all over his face and neck. You could tell he had a good night. I mean while he is lucky, I would prefer substance over lust, I mean

*hair flips down* Please, as if Zoey would give you anything ...miss I have to make an appointment to bone, then again, when I see her go after Dawn it puts her in such a different light. A light I could get behind. It's only a matter of time before I take over, bringing Mike to my level is my goal. I mean he already lied about his mom driving when he banged his head. Well, then again he probably doesn't remember. When I come out I will be sure to remind him. This is just the beginning, the worse he does, the more I come out ...but coming out will only require a pull of a few more stings…. Dawn and Zoey will definitely help.

*flips hair*

I stopped moving kind of confused about what was going on. It was as if I got so lost in thought, I was experiencing some sort of black out. I was still walking however, so maybe im just imagining things. I walked further away and I saw a dirty mattress right next to the Screaming Gophers cabin. Bugs were slowly making its way on the top. That's just weird, I thought.

 **Tyler (Killer Grips)**

"Huhhh," I yawned. I was in bed stroking Lindsay's hair. We had a hell of a night last night. I felt extra confident considering the fact that I sent DJ packing the night before. Don't get me wrong I like DJ and would rather much get someone out like Owen. He annoys me to the core. But, hey 1 down many more to come. Lindsay and I will definitely get a chance this season. I'm sure of it. I slowly removed the covers and got up off the bed. I then tucked Lindsay in making sure she was snug and comfortable. I then looked around the cabin and spotted a few things. I noticed that Heather and Alejandro were snuggled up next to each other. As if they were two caterpillars in one cocoon. I then noticed that Ducan was missing. I can only assume he went to sleep with Gwen. Lastly, Sierra was suffocating Cody. I feel bad for him. She's just annoying. I then grabbed my tube socks,some underwear, a t-shirt, jogging pants and a towel and headed for the door. I placed the towel behind my neck and over my shoulders. With that I walked out the cabin door. As soon as I walked out the sun hit me with its warm embrace. I smiled and started to head towards the bathroom. Along the way I spotted Mike. He looked rather oblivious but I don't know much about him so that's probably how he always looked. I made it to the bathroom and spotted Katie carrying rolls of toilet paper. She was also muttering something under breath. I went to the door to help her. "What are you doing?" I asked kind of confused. "This.. cost...of getting what you...want!" She said panting as if she just ran a marathon. "Uh, ok" I said with a shrug. "Do you need any help? And maybe you can tell me what this is for?" I said kind of underhandedly trying to get information. Katie's not on my team and I'm the cause of DJ heading out, if I try to build something with Katie maybe I can cause more trouble for their team. I thought smartly.

"No thanks, Thanks for opening the door though."

Katie walked away carrying multiple rolls of toilet paper. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she denied me a 'in' to her team. Information is key around here, I thought while closing the women's door and walking to the men's restroom. And for once I want to be in the loop. See people think I'm a dumb jock but after following Alejandro I picked up a thing or two in this here brain of mine.

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

I started to walk further and further away from Tyler, who might I add was coming across a bit noisy. However, it's probably nothing, I mean it is Tyler we are talking about. He's just not to bright. Then again, this show depicted Sadie and I the same way... but we know what the truth is about us...well me at least. Nothing but smarts over here. Anyway, why would he want to talk to me we barely know each other. I was so together with Sadie I would never give him the time of day. I guess things do change though, I mean one minute Sadie and I are attracted at the hip and now I'm over here collecting toilet paper for the crazy girl who wants to be a fucking mummy. And on top of that all of this for a vote against DJ. In season one I would never be apart of any of this. Also it did make me look good in Trents eyes that I stood up against bullying. Kind of weird considering I was standing up for Heather of all people. But still toilet paper ...uh. I groaned aloud. I made it to my cabin and was about to walk up the stairs until I stopped. I started to ponder if this was the best move. Everyone is in there and what if people, particularly, Jo,Scott and Eva wake up and wonder why am I giving all this to Izzy. I rolled my eyes and looked around the camp grounds. I could put it on the porch but then someone will see. I said scraping the idea in a moments notice. I looked once more and saw Heather's mattress outside the cabin. I don't think Izzy would want dirty paper toilet paper rolls on a nasty mattress...or would she? Uh, this is so stupid. I thought as I was standing there thinking what my next move was. "Fuck it," I said out loud. I shifted around the toilet paper rolls in my hands so I could have a free hand to open the door, I quickly took the door handle and pulled. I opened the door and swiftly caught all the toilet paper rolls that were about to topple over. I then slid into the door. I mean, thank God I have a skinny body so I can do this. I mean, that's not a dig at Sadie I'm just saying I'm glad. Did I say Sadie, uh I don't mean to sound like a bitch this morning. I thought face palming. That was my second dig on her today. I dont know. Once in the cabin I looked around to see everyone sound asleep. I walked over to Izzys bed slowly, so I would not make too much noise. And one by one I started to unload the toilet paper rolls on the back half of her bed so people would not see them. But, I mean it's Izzy I don't think anybody would really question why toilet paper rolls are on her bed. Izzy was sound asleep with her body all over the bed. This girl is crazy, but on the other hand, I have one person down one, more to go. I said turning my head to Justin. For his vote I needed to get Justin weed from Duncan. And in order to do this I'm going to need some help. I turned my head towards Trent and smiled. I dimmed my eyes and walked over to the guy. "Trent…..Trent," I said shaking him slightly. "Trent wake up," I said shaking him some more. Trent started to move around more and more and started to blink a few times. "Katie...whats...what's up?" He asked in a sleepy manner.

"I have to get the currency for Duncan's weed and your going to have to help me." I said with a smile. Trent looked so cute waking up. Trent closed his eyes for about 15 seconds. I waited patiently over him and doing some double takes around the cabin to make sure everyone was still sleeping.

"Ok, let's be quick, I don't want to get caught by anyone." He said with a deep tired voice. Trent removed the blanket and I couldn't help but stare at his shirtless body. Trent smiled and then put on a t-shirt that was near his bed. Once he put it on Trent's hair went everywhere and then he started walking towards the door. I followed behind. Trent opened the door and I followed behind trying to close the door ever so carefully. However, I stopped for a second because I thought I heard some mumbling of some sort. I hope it's not Ssdie because she thinks we run as a pack. Like where friends and all but still. So, I dismissed it and went on to close the door.

Once I went outside I felt that fresh air hit me and I caught a nice sight of Trents back side walking down the stairs. As I followed I realized I had another dig of Sadie. Uh I need to stop that.

 **Sadie (Screaming Gophers)**

"Katie, want to hit the showers?" I said sleepy not even opening my eyes. "Katie?" I said once more. I heard a 'thud' of the door. I blinked a few times trying to fully wake up. I then stopped blinking and finally looked around the cabin. The first thing I saw was Izzy sleeping with what appeared to be toilet tissue rolls next to her. This girl is getting stranger and stranger every season. "Hmm, Katie?" I said aloud. She must be sound asleep. I got up from the lower bunk and went straight to the top bunk. Katie was not there. Hmm… I thought. She must be in the bathroom or something or in the mess hall or….I looked around once more and saw that Trent was gone as well. Oh, there probably not together, that would be to much because, Katie knows we run as a pack. Even though, I don't think we were all together on the DJ vote. And Katie thinks Heather saved me out in the water. When I obviously know it was Dj.

How did he really get voted out anyway. I thought we had a plan. I will have to talk to Trent and Katie about that. It hurts to be blindsided the way I did. Heather was the target not DJ. It's...a bummer

I turned from Katie's bed and saw Staci moving around slowly waking up.

Well, if Katie's not here then Staci will have to do. I walked up next to Staci and hovered over her. She eventually opened her eyes and I had a wide smile on my face.

"Morning!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Oh… hi wow you scared me… I haven't been that scared since my great…." I cut her off.

"Uh, sorry to scare you and cut you off, Katie's not here I was wondering if you wanted to take shower up and get some girl talk in. You know talk about cute guys,and the best hair products to use."

I said politely.

"Um...ok." Staci said with a shrugging.

"Great, grab a towel and meet me in the front in 5." I said happily. I turned and walked towards my bed. By now everyone was moving around and started to wake up. I walked over to the door giving a happy side eye to Staci. Staci smiled back. I reached for the door and suddenly heard a sound of a heavy duffel bag hitting the floor. I turned my head and saw that it was Eva. Eva dug into her bag and started pulling out weights angrily. She then turned her neck and spotted me. "What the fuck are you staring at!" She screamed at me. "Uh ...uh, nothing just waiting for Staci. Uh, Staci come on quickly" I said frighten. Scott perked up and heard Eva yell. He then rolled out of his bed and stretched with a slight smirk on his face. He then looked at Eva looking at me and proceeded to do the same thing. Eva and Scott's gazes were burning into me. Um… I looked over at Staci as she was walking towards me. I opened the door and walked out as Staci followed closely behind me. "Uh, Staci did you see that, Scott and Eva were not to happy with me. How am I supposed to be responsible for what my bffl does. I don't want Katie and Trent's votes to impact my game. Eva, Scott and Jo wanted Heather gone, everyone who I'm friends with went against that. Even though I voted with them twice. It's not fair." I said.

"Well,.." Staci started.

"And you even acknowledge that DJ saved you and voted against Heather. How is it on me to sway my other friends into common sense." I said looking at Staci.

"Well, my great…"

"It's just not fair Staci!" I'm going to talk to Katie and ask why she did what she did and see if we can move forward. I said not letting Staci in with one of her many lies. I looked up and Tyler was walking past wet and shirtless. But I don't know, he just doesn't do it for me like these other guys around here. Staci is going to be in for a treat when I dish on my top five hot guy list….eeeee! I thought happily. It's not the same without Katie, but it's fine I will make due.

 **Confessional**

 **Staci: "I was going to say that my great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandmother told me to always tell the truth. And I was going to tell Sadie that I voted for DJ to be out but for some reason, no one ever wants to listen to me. I have very valuable information."**

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

"I can't believe this girl could not convince her friend to vote Heather of all people out. Katie and Sadie share a God damn brain and my game will not be trampled on because of one B.F.F.L's has gone rouge. Heather is enemy number one and should be gone. I should have control of whos going home." I said looking at Scott.

Scott stood there and nodded his head in agreement. "We lost this battle but not the war, we will ether sway the votes are way by force or simply get rid of the swing votes entirely." He said looking at a resting Justin and Izzy.

"We need them you idiot, I know your strategy from watching your season we will not put a handicap on our team. We will win the challenge or crush the opposition if we lose. And we better not lose." I said with force. "Turning Sadie against Katie won't help us ...but turning Katie against Trent will help us." He said with a smirk.

"I like the way you think!" I said gleefully.

"Get Jo in on the plan and get to work!" I said as picked up my duffel bag and started to find some of my work out weights.

"Yes Eva." Scott said as I found some weights.

 **Confessional**

 **Scott: "Ok, so Eva is like crazy as hell, but there is a boat load of people who are scared by her antics, coupled with a small opposition spearheaded by Katie and Trent, I don't think we would lose when that duo is gone. However, I'm glad I'm putting forth these ideas and not Jo. With my good ideas Eva will think I'm more valuable, meaning if this alliance goes sideways I will not be the first one gone...Jo will."**

 **Eva: "I care about winning and control, Jo and Scott failed me once but I'm going to give them another chance. Why, you may ask? Because, I don't have another option at the moment. So until then, I'm stuck with these weaklings who can't even swing a vote to get out Heather...of all people! Heather should have been a piece of cake."**

 **Beth (Killer Grips)**

Uh, I groaned as I was just waking up. I wasn't in a good mood due to the fact that the cabin was quite busy through the night. It first started with a 'quiet thud _'_ of the door. I wake up and woah and behold Duncans gone. So much for the team's sleeping together. Then I heard the makeout session which consisted of Tyler and Lindsay. And while there my friends, I'm pretty sure more has happened then kissing due to a rocking sound. Like come on, and I think the tipping point of it all was the fact that Alejandro and Heather were also in the cabin. I mean to be fair Heather's mattress is outside collecting dirt and bugs but I just don't want that negative energy inside here. Now, here I am early in the morning staring at Heather cuddling up with Alejandro. The first season she was responsible for my elimination. I mean I get it, I did grab the idol for the island, but it was not my fault I showed up to the challenge late ...look that's not the point, the point is I made a mistake working with her in season 1. At least in Total Drama Action I lost fair a square. Ok Beth stay focused, and get back to the point. The point is I will not let her have a hand in screwing up my game. I can't allow that. I already have the sneaky Alejandro to deal with. I will bring my concern to light. I just have to go to the right people. I will go to none other than my two closest allies in the game...Lindsay and Tyler. I looked towards the two love birds but Tyler was not there. I then heard some movements. I sat up from my comfortable bed to notice Heather and Alejandro getting up. "Uh, I have got to take a shower, you wear to much damn colon." Heather said sniffing herself. "You love it" Alejandro said with a smirk.

"Please..its...to much!" Heather stated loudly. She couldn't even look at Alejandro because she was blushing so hard. "What are you looking at brace face?" I was so lost in the conversation that I didn't realize she stopped to talk to me. After a long kind of awkward pause. I finally reacted to what she called me. "I dont have braces anymore! And your not even supposed to be here!" I said rather angrily. My voice echoing around the cabin walls. This prompted some people to wake up. I heard the sounds of covers and pillows moving. I then looked at Heather and glared at her.

"Be Careful Beth you don't want the sound of your voice waking people up…" As Alejandro stated that a tired Harold got up from his bed. He didn't say anything to anyone and walked out. "You don't want people like Harold so tired he can't even complete a challenge." Alejandro finished while Heather held a smirk. "Uh, Heather!" Sierra stated while Cody blankly stared out though her arms. "Uh, Sierra I still see that you haven't changed. Cody better watch out, you may drag him down in final three again." Heather said with a smirk.

"How did you survive that first vote. People should know that you are a trash person by now." I said annoyed with Heather.

"What can I say, 4 seasons later and I'm still being taken care of." Heather said with a smile.

"Lets go babe." Heather said while taking Alejandro's hand. Alejandro grabbed some towels and followed Heather out the door. I shook my head and looked at Sierra. We can't get Heather but we can definitely take out Alejandro. She said with a smirk. I smiled back. I then started to whisper. "Let's not be so loud you never know who's listening" I said.

"Ok," Sierra said with a smile.

 **Confessional**

 **Beth: "Alejandro must think he is untouchable, news flash: he's not. Sierra is an unlikely ally but she has Cody and I have Tyler and Lindsay. and I mean come on Owen will definitely help. That's 6 people right there one more and he's out. Heather won't have to sleep here anymore...that's a win to me.**

 **Cody: *smiling* "I mean come on. Beth and Sierra** **one of whom, I want out is going to try to get Alejandro out. This is perfect, wait until Noah hears about this. Brace face and Sierra will definitely be in for a rude awakening."**

I looked down at Cody and noticed a satisfied smile on his face. Yes, Cody is in agreement, Alejandro must go.

 **Gwen (Team Amazon)**

I was sitting up drawing a certain boy who happened to be lying next to me. Dog collar and all of his features sprinkled it's way on my notebook. He was simply fantastic last night if you get the hint. But it's not all about that, the cuddling was good as well. I was happy believe it or not. I ran my hand in his hair and swirled it around. In a few moments, I noticed that my stomach started to growl. "Oh," I said kind of surprised. I looked around and saw that Dawn seemed to be the only one up. I smiled slightly and thought what the hell, I might as well say hi. I quietly got up and moved away from Duncan. I stepped over to Dawn and greeted her warmly. However it looks like she was kind of zoned out. I don't know, I'm just trying to make a friend."Hi, Dawn how's it going?"

Dawn looked up and immediately got out of her train of thought. "Gwen, you had a good night last night. I mean your aura is an open book" She said oddly.

"Sorry, if we were loud" I said kind of embarrassed in a little taken back that she would say that. However, its Dawn I watched her, she's kinda...out there. "The birds heard." She said with a smile.

"Woah, I'm sorry for the birds. Anyway, um do you want to go to the mess hall, and get some food, I'm kind of hungry."

Dawn looked at me like I was a breath of fresh air. She smiled and said "I would like that very much."

Dawn got up from her bed and started to walk to the door. "We have a lot to cover Gwen. I have watched you and I have questions. " She said with a smile. Dawn opened the door and I followed suit. I stepped on the porch and the sun shined so bright. It felt nice and warm. Like my night. This will be a great day. I thought happily. Dawn started to walk and I followed down the steps. Today has to be a good day.

"Gwen!, Hey Gwen!," I looked and surprisingly saw Katie yelling my name she was panting. "Hey guys!" Dawn and I stopped walking. We noticed she was holding chocolate chip cookies.

I rolled my eyes knowing what the cookies were for but I was a little surprised that Katie indulged.

"Katie since when do you indulge?" I said with a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is not for me. It's for someone else who did us a favor." Katie said defending herself. "Yeah too bad about that DJ vote, I wouldn't know how you all couldn't save that lovable guy. Then again I know it's sometimes hard to vote so whatever happened happened…" I said with a smile. "Sure…" Katie, said with a nervous smile.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and I shrugged it off.

"Duncans in my cabin." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Gwen," Katie said as she walked off.

 **Confessional**

 **Dawn: "Wow is everyone a liar in this game these people's auras are all over the place. That DJ comment showed in a bad way."**

 **Gwen: "Frist, I'm a little surprised that Katie would talk to me. She's so into Trent that I would think she wouldn't want to talk to me."**

 **Katie: "Okay I get it, it's Gwen, I don't like what she did to Trent, but honestly, I believe she has genuinely moved on. Sadie on the other hand...not so much. Oh, and Trent finds it difficult to talk to Trent, so he hid in the bushes. On another note, if you are wondering how the heist went...let's just say Roll Tapes!"**

 _ **~Flashback**_

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

Trent and I made it to the bushes outside of the TV crew's mess hall. There was a spread of food out on the table, a rather medium sized seating area and a kitchen with counters,refrigerators, freezers and so on. God, it look so good. Trent looked at me and gave a half smile. I then turned to him and did the same. "Ok Katie,what's frist?" Trent asked.

Trent was so sweet letting me take the lead like that. "Ok we need to come up with some sort of distraction. We need to get these guys focused on something else." Trent and I looked at the bowl full of cookies and placed ourselves in a brainstorm session. I looked around and studied my surroundings. I looked towards the refrigerator and saw multiple packages of bread sealed in a container. I looked up into the sky and noticed a fair amount of birds soaring through the air. I got it, I smiled. I turned to Trent and gave him a smile.

"What have you come up with?" He asked curiously. "Well, I'm going to go get that bread on top of the refrigerator and tip it over so the birds can swarm to it. That should distract these people long enough so you can run and get the cookies and we can leave." I said happily.

"Nice, Katie your brain is magic." Trent said while I started to swoon a little. "Thank you!" I said sweating at his compliment. I started to walk over the refrigerator. Once I got there I saw Trent sneak over to the table. I knew I had to stay calm for this to work so I slowly rose up from the ground and stood up. I looked over at the table of the security guards and no one was looking my way. I then slowly lifted up my arms above my head and grabbed the bread container carefully. I then ducked down and immediately opened the container. I started untying the bread and tossing it out to the floor. I looked up in the air and on que the birds started to go crazy and swarm to the bread.

"This is why we can't take the bread out!" Some guy on the security team yelled. Honestly, you can tell this show raised its budget because they have a security team. The guys started to dart to the bread and I had to crawl away. I crawled to the bushes we started at and waited for Trent to appear.

"Run!" He shouted out with cookies in his hand.

I picked up my body and followed Trent.

 **Confessional**

 **Katie: "It was awesome!" *Swooning***

 **Trent (Screaming Gophers)**

Soon after Katie left Gwen. Katie and I made our way to Team Amazon's cabin. Before we got there we happened to pass Harold. He looked really sad, I don't really know the guy and Katie doesn't either, so I did the right thing and kept to myself. I think when some people go through stuff, it's best to give them space. We walked up to the cabin. Katie knocked on the door. The door opened and to my surprise Noah opened the door. He immediately looked at the cookies and had a smirk on his face. "Nothing like the devils lettuce to start the day." The boy said with a smirk. He then looked at Katie and looked confused. "Trent I know but…"

"Hey, Duncans here right can you get him?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Get him yourself some of us have to shower." Noah said while walking out the cabin with a towel in hand. Katie walked in first and then I followed. I first noticed Bridgette who was quiet and seemed lifeless. I then noticed Brick who quickly ran past me. He was mumbling "I don't know what I've been told" Like he was in the army or something. Anna Maria was spraying away near a window. The sound of the spray can could be heard like elevator music in the background of the ride. I looked at Katie and told her that we got off so easy with our team. She nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Mr. guitar, and Katie to, give me some sugar babies!" Leshawna said getting off of her bed. She extended her arms out for a hug. I extended mine back. Leshawna gave Katie and I the biggest hugs. She was always so nice to me despite what happened in season 1. She's real and that's hard to come by. "Cookies, is that for me or for ...him." Leshawna said pointing to Duncan. "It's for Duncan, we had a favor to fulfill ...um.. unfortunately that favor back fired." I said lying through my teeth. I can't let people know that we were behind Djs outsing.

"Yeah, DJ how on earth? I know Eva had something to do with that. Oh, if we ever end up on the same team she is toast!" Leshawna said with fury behind her voice. "Duncan!" She shouted out. This prompted Taylor to wake up. "Uh, what is it with you people, I need my rest I can't be dealing with all this talking and spraying all through the morning. You people are impossible. I rather live with my step mom alone for a year then be with you people!" Taylor said viciously. "Stick a sock in it, you watered down Heather!" Ducan said wiping his eyes. Leshawna started to giggle at the insult.

"I would bet my father's house that your girlfriend faked it!" Taylor said spitfully.

"Hey, at least he's got a girlfriend, whatever you got down there is dry…" Anna Maria said back.

"I would not be surprised if a guy goes down there and your stuff is filled with hair spray give it a rest." Taylor said as she got up out of her bed and walked away looking angry.

"What did that bitch say!" Anna Maria yelled out stunned. "I will destroy her!" With that Anna Maria stepped away from the window and was about to go after her until, B stepped in and blocked her. He didn't say a word but Anna Maria was definitely Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Let's blow this place, it's getting way to ridiculous here." Duncan said. With that Leshawna,Katie, Duncan and I walked out. As I was shutting the door, I could hear Ezekiel. He stated "Woah, what just happened eh?" As if he wasn't in the room or something.

 **Confessional**

 **Anna Maria : "That bitch is going to have another thing coming if she thinks she can insult me like that."**

 **Taylor :"I hate these people especially hair spray!"**

 **Duncan: "Trust and believe I satisfied."**

 **Noah (Team Amazon)**

I walked down the steps of my cabin to not go to the shower, but to go to see Cody of course. Walking to Cody made my mind race. I was so lost in thought, thinking about him that I bypassed a sad looking Harold with out any acknowledgement. I mean hearing the moans of a certain goth kind of put me in the mood because I would love to hear that from Co…. "Noah, you came with a towel to. Your a head of the game." Emma said opening up the cabin door before I even had a chance to walk up the stairs. I snapped out of my trance about Cody and greeted Emma with a warm smile. Wow, I got here faster than I expected. I thought amazed at how lost in my thoughts I were. I could say nothing more the "ah huh" to Emma as she held out her arms and wanted me to go in for a hug. I climbed up the cabin stairs and embraced her warmly. I looked over her shoulder and saw Beth,Sierra and Cody all talking. Sierra had a tight hold on Cody. It honestly made me kind of sad inside. With that grip she has going on, I'm probably not going to be seeing Cody this morning. "Come on Noah, let's hit the showers. And I want to get out of here before Courtney starts acting like herself." I sighed disappointed as I was grabbed hand in hand by Emma to head to the showers. We walked down the steps passing Duncan,Trent,Leshawna and Katie.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

I watched Emma walk out the door with Noah in front. All I could do say thank god, that she's gone, I can actually have some peace around here. Her leadership is trash. Which makes her useless. I got up from my bed and saw Sierra, Beth and Cody getting real close. Sierra and Beth were chatting as if they had something important to talk about. I am going to try to lead this team to the best of my ability to victory, but shaving off some people would not be a loss in my book. I then heard a yawn coming from one side of the cabin it was Junior. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then started to gather his things and go walk over to Cody,Beth and Sierra. The kid walked over and they greeted him. I mean I get it, he's trying to make friends and all but I would not have him hanging out with losers.

Just then the door swung open and in comes Duncan. "Junior bro, how was your night?"

He asked and then I noticed behind him was Trent carrying cookies followed by Katie, and Leshawna. I knew exactly what Trent was doing...but Katie to. I had no idea she did that. As far as Leshawna goes she's cool with everyone so that's kind of up in the air. "Duncan, bro my night was great I was just saying hi to everyone." Junior said.

"Junior bro, don't hang around with those losers k." Duncan said.

What I was just thinking that. Give me a break. I thought as the conversation went on.

"Hey we're not losers." Beth said.

Uh, brace face is so annoying sometimes grow a backbone already instead she continues to let people roll over her. I thought to myself.

"Shut it brace face." Duncan said aloud. Uh, he's repeating everything I'm thinking.

"I don't have braces anymore!" Beth screamed out.

"Oh, girl good for you!" Leshawna said surprised.

Junior, standing right next to Beth let out a chuckle.

"Oh, is that a cookie he ran over to Trent."

Trent looked at Duncan. Duncan gave him a head nod.

"Here, you go bro." Trent said with a smile. Junior grabbed it and I was surprised. Duncan always sold those cookies. Cookie currency could last a whole season around here. Because those cookies are the best. Ok, but despite Duncan not saying no, I wasn't just going to let him eat it this early in the morning.

"Junior maybe you should hold off its early, I would take a shower and go out to the mess hall to get some real food first." I said. "Ok, Do you want to go to the mess all together?" Junior asked. "Sure, after a shower." I said as I grabbed my towel. I walked to the door pushing past Katie who I have nothing to say to because she's Katie. Junior followed behind me.

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney: "Trust me my head's in the game, but there's a right way and a wrong way to play and Junior is too new at the game to be befriending the likes of Beth and Sierra."**

 **Junior: "I got a cookie from Duncan and Courtney's taking me out for breakfast. Today's a good morning."**

 **Katie: " Courtney is ugg, per usual. I would be happy when she's gone."**

 **Beth: "These people need to understand my braces are gone and stop calling me brace face, its hurtful."**

 **Zoey ( Team Amazon)**

"Mike, stop it...hahaha!" I was laughing so hard because, Mike spilled some syrup in his hands and he was trying to touch me. "Mike don't come closer I'm warning you!" I said cheerfully. Mike came closer and closer. "Guys some of us are trying to enjoy our time together" Heather said from the booth across from us. "Come on guys loosen up," Mike said with a smile. "We're not amused." Alejandro said glaringly. "Whatever we are going to continue to have some fun." As soon as I said that Dawn walked in and sucked the life right out of the atmosphere. Worse then Alejandro and Heather could ever do. Heather and Alejandro noticed and had smirks spread across their faces. "Hey guys," Gwen turned to us. "Hi Gwen," I said giving her a smile. Dawn tried to smile but I was paying her no attention. "Gwen, Do you want to sit with us?" I said sliding over. "Well you guys seem to be done. Dawn and I were going to talk."

"Come on guys there's plenty of room," Mike insisted. Mike's so nice because I olny wanted to sit next to Gwen.

I looked over at Dawn and I noticed she gave this bizarre look at Mike. What is going on? I thought to myself. Dawn clearly is stange. Is she mad that I wanted Gwen to sit here. Gwen looked at Dawn and Dawn said nothing.

"Sure I can sit." Gwen said calmly but a bit awkward. She started to sit down while Dawn hesitated a bit. I glared her down because Dawn would be sitting next to Mike. "Dawn you can sit, it's cool." Mike insisted.

 **Confessional**

 **Mike : *Hairs down* "Yeah Dawn sit down next to me, touch me again and find the real me. I want you to do it."**

 **Dawn: " The auras at this table are dark. I don't know what I should do."**

I stared at her up and down whaching her hands to make sure she's not touching Mike.

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

Zoey was staring at me up and down. "Maybe we should order some food." I said looking at Gwen.

"Oh, yeah, Zoey what did you order?" Gwen asked.

Zoey cocked her head towards Gwen and started going over what she ordered prior. While Zoey was distracted Mike turned to me and smiled. Suddenly the aura of Mike was getting extremely dark. I started to breath harder. "Dawn are you ok?" Gwen said. "Yeah Dawn,do you need some water?" Mike asked. "I will get some water!" Gwen shouted out as she got up from the booth. Zoey and Mike were both staring at me as if I didn't matter. Mike's aura was evil. And Zoey had such a disingenuous look on her face. "I uh, I got to go." I said as I got up from the table. I ran to the mess hall door and I moved passed Courtney and Junior. "Watch where you're going!" Courtney shouted. Junior started to chuckle. "What a weirdo." "Thats another one to stay away from." Courtney remarked.

"Uh, sorry!" I ran away from the mess hall. Something is not right with Mike. Something is off. I kept walking and felt sad. I don't know what to do. I feel like we're not in a safe place. I don't think anyone is safe here. That darkness in Mike something is wrong and its going to get worse.

Chris: "Attention Campers, its challenge time! Please meet down at the beach!"

 **Confessional**

 **Justin: "Katie delivered on her weed promise. She keeps doing this for me, I will keep voting how she sees fit."**

 **Tyler: "I got DJ out, I wonder who's going to be next. People better watch out, I'm here and will not be underestimated.**

 **Courtney: " Thank god Dawn is not on my team, she looked like she was going to have a full-on panic attack. That doesn't scream winning a challenge to me."**

 **Gwen: "I hope Dawn is ok, I got her water but she was gone, I will definitely talk to her at the challenge."**

 **Zoey: "Someone go and give Dawn an Oscar. I mean come on, you sat next to Mike, that's what you want right...idiot."**

 **Scott: "Spitting the bffls up will be a piece of cake. This challenge will be a manipulative treat."**

 **Beth: "I will teach Heather a lesson. Alejandro you better watch out, I'm coming for you."**

 **Cody: "Sierra and Beth keep on plotting, you will be out faster than you can blink. Which is fine with me, because that would narrow my sights to that fat ass Owen and Emma."**

 **Mike : *Hairs down* "Dawn, Mike is temporary… I'm coming for you and everyone here, just wait, I guarantee that you will be getting more than a panic attack."**

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Beth,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

"Attention Campers, it's challenge time! Please meet down at the beach!" Chris's voice roared over the mega phone. In an instant birds started to swarm around me. I think they could sense that I was in distress. It's great that I could rely on animals to help me in my time of need. I looked at each one trying to find my calm. I was looking for my center, my peace. Mike's aura was really oozing out evil at this point. I have to do something. I'm just not sure what? I may just have to assess the situation from afar because, for the first time in my short life, I was unsure about someone. I walked down the path and I merged in with everyone heading to the beach. I looked around, while some looked happy, others seem to be quite the opposite. It seems like every time we start a challenge it's the same emotion with these people. Once the path narrowed to the sand the teams have finally begun to take form. I looked over and saw Gwen trying to get my attention. She was trying to get me to give a sign that said I'm ok. I wanted to settle her fears by giving her a half smile. She still looked very concerned. I knew my acting amounted to garbage. So I wasn't surprised at her reaction.

 **Chris**

"Hello campers, I hope all is well with everyone because this is the second challenge of the season! For those of you who have visual impairments, you will notice that DJ is no longer with us. Screaming Gophers, hopefully things can change this time around. Also, to get some further business out the way, look out for movie tickets, if you want to have a fun time enjoying a movie, you have to work for it. Also, hidden immunity idols are also in the challenge as well, you should find them or your ass is going to end up like Dj."

"That's enough DJ, talk Chris, we get it." Heather said, annoyed. "Your name is the name that he should be talking about." Eva gripped.

"I wasn't even included in the vote and I still had safety...like you are clearly crap at this game if you couldn't vote me out." Heather said, smirking. "You!" Eva shouted, getting enraged.

"Ladies save it for the vote." I said smiling as the two were glaring each other down. "Now let's get on with the challenge. Like the first challenge, this will be split into two parts, I'm not going to tell you what the other part is until it's time. Now in the meantime, if you look behind me, you will see 3 wooden crates about the size of three human bodies. I'm so glad they got the funding up on the show so we can basically do whatever we want." I said with a smile.

The campers groaned in unison. "Anyway, there will be three people in each of the 3 crates. The crates have locks on them so two people from the outside will be running to unlock the crates. The problem with that is there's so many keys to sort though." I pointed to a glass box full of keys.

"Another problem is that there's a hose in the crates, slowly filling up the crates with water. Now, don't worry if the water hits the top we will open the crate. Now,once two crates are open part 1 of the challenge is over. If the two people tasked with opening the crates failed to open at least one before the water hits the top then that team loses the entire challenge. Also, Team Amazon and Killer Grips one person has to sit out of the challenge to make the teams even. I think I explained it in a very credible way. So if you're unclear, ask a fellow camper to help you out. Teams will also go one at a time, so come up with a strategy. So because it just so happens that I'm looking at this team, Killer Grips will go first. Then the Screaming Gophers and lastly Team Amazon. Oh and one more thing, once the crates are open those are the people moving on to the second half of the challenge. So I think that's it guys, please discuss your strategy!"

"Chris, are there any special rules that we need to know about?" Eva asked, eyeing Heather.

" I don't remember naming any rules if you were listening I explained everything very clearly Eva." I said annoyed with the question. "Listening skills … is like a must." I said rather annoyedly. Eva's eyes were practically coming out of her head. "Ok people, get to your strategy."

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

As soon as Chris stopped laying into Eva with her ridiculous question. Emma of course decided to be the first one to jump on leading the team in the strategy section. "Ok, guys I know I almost bungled the first challenge. But part of being a leader is acknowledging my mistakes." She said while pausing and staring directly at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm the one who led the team last when you were falling short. Why would we go with an old dog that doesn't work when we can have a new one that gets the job done right the first time." I replied back super annoyed with what she was insinuating. "1 challenge won by a particular individual does not dictate every strategy session for every challenge moving forward. And trust and believe you've been in the limelight long enough, so if anyone is an old dog, it's you" Emma stated back.

"Guys can we give it a rest. Please?" Beth started pleading for peace. "We can work something out where we can come up with a group decision that everyone is happy with." Beth said. I was too busy glaring at Emma to care about what brace face was talking about. "Beth we should totally get in a crate together, you are so smart. It could be me, you and Tyler."

Lindsay said, coming out of nowhere flashing a smile. I honestly forgot that I had a gorgeous dumb idiot and a brace face loser on my team. Uh, this is season two all over again. I started running my hand through my hair trying to think about what my next move should be going forward.

 **Cody (Killer Grips)**

Beth and Lindsay as well as Courtney and Emma were clearly talking very loudly so everyone could hear. Of course, Sierra was right next to me. So I had to use this opportunity to sway Sierra away from me during the challenge.

"Hey Sierra, we are really going through with the Alejandro vote right? I mean that is If we lose."

"Yeah, that plan is still on. Heather will no longer have a reason to stop by, which is the main goal. She can lay on her mattress that's outside for all I care." Sierra said with a smile.

"Well, we should really make sure that is still happening. You see Lindsay wants Beth to be in a crate with Tyler and her. But I think you should be in a crate with Tyler and Beth because you can go over the plan with Tyler. Beth and Lindsay are such good friends that they will have time to talk about the plan later. Talking about the plan in a secluded crate is the best time to do it. Beth and you are the architects, put your brilliant plan in motion. Therefore, if we lose...or the next time we lose a challenge a plan is set in stone that Alejandro is going home for sure. It really sucks because I can't be in a crate with you but I could try to be in a crate with Alejandro to make sure whoever's with him doesn't tip him off about the plan."

"Cody you're a genius!" Sierra said, painting a huge smile on her face. "My boyfriend is so smart." Sierra gave me a huge hug. "Like come on, only guys like you can totally come up with a plan like that!" She said as she walked over to Beth,Lindsay and Tyler. Great, how am I going to convince these people to make the teams that I want? I looked around to soak in some of the conversations, and we haven't made much progress. Emma and Courtney were just shooting passive aggressive jabs at each other. Sierra was making her pitch to Beth while Lindsay was noticeably looking uncomfortable."Hey, Cody isn't our team something!" I turned my head to see Owen standing right next to me. I looked up and down at him in a rather annoyed way. But I knew I had to play nicely for Noah's sake. I took an internal deep breath. "Well, I think we just need to listen to each other, like for instance, you like everyone here, maybe you would want to be In a crate with someone you know, and someone you want to know more. I think about this as a bonding experience, not a challenge."

"Woah, when did you become so profound?" Owen looked at me in my eyes with a dream-like smile. "Owen, focus! Now your best buds with"...I looked around and saw Alejandro...then I saw Harold. I then stopped when I saw Duncan. "Duncan, And then you need someone to bond with ...uh… I turned and Emma's voice echoed through the group. "Emma," I said, feeling like a sign from god came down. "Duncan, my best bud and Emma, Noah's girl ... that's good." Owen said with a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, that's who you should be with." I said encouraging him to get his fat ass self away from me. Owen instantly

bolted away towards Duncan.

 **Owen (Killer Grips)**

I bolted away from Cody and went right to Duncan. "We have got to get in a crate together." Duncan was standing next to Junior. Both of them gave me a rather surprised look. "Um..sure whatever" Duncan replied.

"Why are we still even talking about this? I have more experience in anything that you have…" Courtney's voice screeched over the group.

"Wow, they are going at it." Junior replied, staring with enthusiasm. Duncan stood quietly and then he eventually rolled his eyes, "We have got to split them up."

"I'm glad you said that! Emma needs to come with us!" I said with a smile. Junior looked at Duncan and Duncan gave him a confused look. I walked away from Duncan and Junior to the small group that was currently bickering. "Guys" I said calmly.

"Sierra can you explain why Lindsay has to sit out?" Tyler pressed Sierra.

"Guys we can talk about this." Beth stated to Tyler.

"Guys, I have a plan." I said a little louder.

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Emma said to Beth. "Guys come on!" I moaned out. Just then, Duncan came up behind me.

He then whistled out a tune that was very distinct. This stopped everyone from arguing and caused everyone to look up at Duncan.

"Owen has something to say." he said, prompting everyone to look at me. "Well, um I think…" I stopped and looked at Cody. He gave me a blank stare. I was partly expecting some encouragement but maybe he didn't see me. Or he was zoned out. "I think that Duncan,Emma and I should go in a crate together...and while, I don't know what your qualms are…" I said, looking at Tyler,Sierra,Courtney and Emma. "We should look at this as a bonding experience. I looked over and saw Junior. "Junior, maybe you and Courtney should be with each other opening the crates...and Tyler, Lindsay is your girlfriend, Sierra is a person you really don't know. Spend time with her. And well that leaves Harold,Cody and Al...Alejandro. You guys should have fun with each other." The three guys stared at each other and then quickly looked away. "Guys are you with me!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"Courtney and I together doesn't sound bad at all." Junior stated optimistically."And I'm also happy with the plan." Sierra said jumping with joy.

"All in favor of Owen's pla…."

"If anyone's going to take a poll it's me!" Courtney shouted prompting an eye roll from Emma.

"All in favor of Owen's plan!" She shouted, her voice boomed over the group.

"I" a majority of my team shouted out happily.

"All opposed!" Courtney shouted.

"Uh, I fucking do!" Tyler said looking around.

"Tyler the term is Nay!" Courtney said smiling.

"Minus the expletive of course."

"Why is Lindsay the one sitting out?" Tyler said, raising an eyebrow. Strangely he directed it towards Sierra and I.

"Tyler, it's ok, I can watch from the side. I can...it's ok." Lindsay said looking at Tyler. Tyler looked over at her,then Beth, then Sierra then me. He then walked off to the crates. Lindsay walked over to the bench next to Chris.

 **Confession**

 **Cody: "I think things worked out nicely. I mean, I'm not the one who made the teams…it was the fat asses idea."**

 **Alejandro: "Woah, Tyler is angry…and I had nothing to do with it. I mean I was the driving force on World Tour to get these people out. But I will not fall victim because of someone's emotions ...again. Anyway, I will just observe from the sidelines. But what these people need to understand is that love and anger could be deadly in this game."**

 **Emma: "Uh, Courtney, it's Nay...it's Nay I'm an expert and it's Nay...uh bye." She mocked. Tyler... I mean standing up for his girlfriend is so...romantic. I mean Noah would do that for me so I'm glad there are more guys like Noah. Uh, I can't wait to be reunited with him. But first Courtney has to go."**

 **Owen: "I mean, I know this was dubbed my plan but, I feel like it was Cody's. I don't want to take his idea but still, it feels so good to contribute."**

 **~Killer Grips (Owen's plan)**

 **Key Finders:** _Courtney and Junior_

 **Sit out:** _Lindsay_

 **Crate 1:** _Sierra,Beth,Tyler_

 **Crate 2:** _Duncan,Emma,Owen_

 **Crate 3:** _Harold,Cody,Alejandro_

 **Scott (Screaming Gophers)**

"Ok, I think I would like to lead this strategy session." Just then I noticed Heather,Trent and Katie all narrow their eyes. "I agree" Eva glared at everyone. "Oh this should be good!" Heather scoffed. The teams will go as such, Trent,Jo and Eva."

"I love that!" Eva shouted out looking at Trent.

I looked over and Katie looked at Trent with a worried look. Jo and Eva quickly walked over to Trent and pulled him away. "Next up will be Katie,Sadie and I." I smiled at the ladies and Katie looked the other way. "The key finders will be Heather and Staci!" I shouted out giving her a long glare. "Lastly that leaves the rest...Justin,Izzy and Geoff." Justin and Izzy looked at each other and Geoff had no emotion. "Um, Why are you pairing me with Staci, Are you trying to lose?" Heather gripped.

"It's my plan and I think it's a damn good one." I said with a confident smirk. "Well I have a problem with this plan, I don't think Sadie or I would want to be in a crate with you." Katie spoke up. "Well… I mean maybe it could make up for the bathroom time that you have missed." Sadie said, shrugging. "Sadie I was busy." Katie said, depending herself. "We can all talk about this in the crate." I said with a smirk. "Look what's done is done, get over it!" I shouted to the people who had a problem with it.

 **Confession**

 **Scott: "I mean come on, that was too easy."**

 **Heather: "Staci...I mean, what the hell is wrong with Scott? I mean I already went through this with Courtney, don't throw challenges just to get someone out!"**

 **Katie: "So I did miss our bathroom time together, but it was to help Sadie and I. It wasn't a diss by any means."**

 **~Screaming Gophers (Scott's plan)**

 **Key finders:** _Heather and Staci_

 **Sit out:** _-_

 **Crate 1:** _Trent,Jo,Eva_

 **Crate 2:** _Justin,Izzy,Geoff_

 **Crate 3:** _Katie,Sadie,Scott_

 **Gwen (Team Amazon)**

Once Chris decided to let us strategize, I knew this gave me time to go over to Dawn and simply ask what had happened in the mess hall. I moved through various people and was sort of looking left and right. Moments later, I spotted Dawn who from a far distance looked calm. I knew I had to take a closer look because I didn't want to just dismiss her calm demeanor just because of a look. As I started to move to her I stopped and turned my attention to the crates. A feeling of discomfort washed over my body. "Uh," I groaned. Do I get in a crate with Dawn and try to figure out what's going on with her. I mean that's a good time to talk to her to see if she's ok. However, I do have my fear of closed spaces. I mean it should be a no brainer that I sit out on this challenge.

"Gwen, would you like to sit out?" Zoey asked me rather nicely. "Uh well, you see…" I grabbed my arm trying not to show fear as well as nervousness. I stared at the crate once more, and immediately I could feel myself tingling with discomfort. However, I blurted out something that I never thought I would say. "Actually, can I be in a crate with Dawn?" I asked looking at her. "Uh...yeah." Zoey gave a weird look towards me. She then looked at Mike. "I will join you Gwen. I don't want you to freak out." She stated in a very kind way. I smiled warmly at her gesture.

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey: "Do I like Gwen? Yes I generally do. Do I trust Dawn? Absolutely not! If not me in the crate with Gwen, then who! I ask who's going to be the third person in that crate! It definitely won't be Mike. It will be me. I have to keep an eye on Dawn."**

 **Zoey (Team Amazon)**

"Ok, Gwen,Dawn and I will definitely be in Crate number 1, who wants to be in…" I was interrupted by a very animated Taylor. "I would like to sit out!" Taylor's voice echoed over. "Um, I'm sorry but you did nothing Last challenge, why should you sit out this one too?" Anna Maria stated abruptly.

"Woah woah woah, I didn't even realize that." Leshawna said from afar.

"You stay out of this!" Taylor said looking at Leshawna. Leshawna stared in disbelief at what she heard. Taylor then looked over to Anna Maria and said, ``If I don't sit out, what should I do hairspray?"

Anna Maria started to shake up the can, however B picked Anna Maria up and dragged her to the key station. She was kicking and screaming, and demanded that she'd be let go.

Taylor spread a smirk across her face.

"Looks like you will be in charge of getting the crates opened." She snickered under her breath. I looked at Anna Maria and she seemed very annoyed at this point. I wanted to keep the peace in my team. I knew I had to make it fair. I looked around and knew I had to act fast and make things fair. I looked at Mike and asked "Who would you want to be on a team with." I said this comfortably, knowing that Dawn was not a factor. Mike looked around at who was left.

 **Confessional**

 **Mike: "I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but the hottest girl is already taken and that's Zoey." I paused for a moment and then thought about it. "I mean….Taylor's pretty hot so she can get it any time if she turns down that attitude of hers. Leshawna's pretty cool, maybe she needs to do something about her weight but cool neither the less...wait what am I saying?" I grabbed my head in shame at what I just said. Why am I thinking like that? Uh...I mean it's accurate although….hmmm...stop!" I screamed as I grabbed my face in put my head down.**

 **Zoey (Team Amazon)**

"I would like to be with Leshawna and Brick!" Mike said with a smile. "Ok crate 3 will have Mike,Leshawna and Brick, leaving Taylor,Ezekiel,Noah and Bridgette." I said allowed. "Now I know Taylor wants to sit out. Is anyone opposed to that?" I asked trying to get a feel of where my team was at. "Taylor should play or I know who I will be voting for." Anna Maria stated.

"I second that." Leshawna said, glaring at her.

"Uh, this is not the time!" Taylor said in protest.

"I mean it's only fair." I said with a smile.

"Fine!" Taylor said reluctantly, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Good uh, Taylor,Ezekiel and Noah will be in crate 2 only because y'all are standing near each other, leaving Bridgette to sit out. Any objections?" I said with a smile. Bridgette quickly and quietly walked away to the sit out bench. "I'm glad everything worked out." I said as people started to walk into their various groups.

 **Confessional**

 **Taylor: "My name's Zoey and I'm glad everything worked out. What a bitch, and hair spray, threatening to take me out of the game, is even more annoying. If anyone should go it's them."**

 **Dawn: "I'm a little worried, Mike's aura is so bad, and the fact that he's going to be in a crate with two others filling with water scares me to my core. I mean what if he does something...that's terrifying."**

 **Duncan: "It's a little strange that Gwen's not sitting out this challenge, I mean she's really claustrophobic. I wonder if that was her decision or her team's. It better be hers because that's not cool. I will be taking her to dinner tonight so I definitely will find out what's what."**

 **~Team Amazon (Zoeys Plan)**

 **Key finders:** _B and Anna Maria_

 **Sit out:** _Bridgette_

 **Crate 1:** _Dawn,Zoey,Gwen_

 **Crate 2:** _Taylor,Ezekiel,Noah_

 **Crate 3:** _Mike,Leshawna,Brick_

 **Challenge**

 **Chris**

"Ok campers, Killer Grips you are up first!" I said with a smile as I watched all the campers load into their assigned crates. I also watched as Junior and Courtney walked over to the key box. Once all crates were closed and all locks were secured, I gave Courtney and Junior the go ahead to start the challenge.

"Other teams pay attention,use them as an example for what to do or what not to do, communication is everything! With that being said...Go!" I shouted.

 **Junior (Killer Grips)**

"Other teams pay attention,use them as an example for what to do or what not to do, communication is everything! With that being said...Go!" Chris shouted. "We got this Courtney!" I shouted out as we both ran over to the keys. "Ok, so what's the game plan?" I asked eagerly to see what strategy she had in mind.

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney: "Ok, what's the plan, I haven't heard anyone willingly say that my whole time on this stupid show!"**

 **Junior (Killer Grips)**

I noticed Courtney had a 'zoned out' look on her face. I turned to look at the crates and I also saw the hoses connected to each one. Thank God I'm not there. I thought to myself. "Ok, Junior," Courtney suddenly spoke up out of her daze. "I'm going to have you grab 5 keys and at the same time I will study each key just to see if I can sort out any differences between them. I went over to the keys and grabbed about 6 or 7. I quickly went over to crate number 2 simply because I knew that was the crate that Duncan was in.

 **Emma (Killer Grips)**

 _Crate 2: Duncan,Emma,Owen_

Owen,Duncan and I heard the rattling of the crate. The crate was in fact human sized but honestly, it just and I mean just fit everyone I can only turn around slightly. I mean this is just so damn uncomfortable, I should have sat out. I mean it would give me a nice view of what Noah's doing. I feel like we haven't spent any time together in a while. I looked down and away and smiled. I will definitely be making that happen after this challenge. I looked down and it felt like I was standing on paper of some sort. I was barefoot so I moved my feet over slightly, but alas water from the hose came flowing in putting my feet in a small puddle."uh, do you have any trust in them?" I groaned asking Owen and Duncan. "Well, Courtney is very determined, so she will be sure to get it done. And Junior, well I don't know much about him." Owen stated.

"Junior is a smart kid, he's more than capable." Duncan said bluntly.

"Hmm...and what about the other half?" I said with a smirk plastered on my face. "What about the other half?" He said in a rather cold way. I felt the water up to my ankles, and at this point I wasn't sure what to say to Duncan. "Don't get yourself voted out because of assumptions." He stated even more coldly than the prior statement.

Owen started to whistle as if to cut the tension.

The noise in the crate suddenly came to a halt. Owen just kept on whistling.

 **Confessional**

 **Owen: "Okay, we're off to a rocky start, but I still want to get to know Emma better so I will just talk about Noah and maybe that will get her to open up. Not everything is a game, sometimes having a conversation is what it takes."**

 **Tyler (Killer Grips)**

 _Crate 1: Sierra,Beth,Tyler_

Beth and Sierra were chatting and joking around with each other. My face was very still and the last thing I was interested in was their conversation. I could also feel a small wet piece of paper floating against my leg. I didn't know what it was but it was just slightly bumping my leg. The water was up to my knees and I just wanted that crate to be opened as soon as possible. All I know is that it's not fair that Lindsay sat out this challenge. And her so called friend wanted to be complicit in getting her out. What's worse is, it was the fatass's plan to have her sit out. And that super fan of Cody pushed it, I have half a mind to vote Cody out just to spite her. "Is now a good time?" Sierra, asked Beth. "Yes," Beth said happily. "Tyler," the two girls said in unison. I looked at them, but I couldn't really turn to their faces. I blurted out a 'yes' as normal as possible. "We were thinking, well I'm very tired of bad people going so far, so I figured…" Beth got cut off by Sierra. "We form an alliance to cut them all out." Sierra finished. "I'm listening," I said, partly intrigued. "Don't get me wrong, Lindsey being out of this challenge is something that I'm not a fan of. However, they are coming to me. And If I had a majority on this team well, then I wouldn't mind being on top of the heap. I thought to myself.

"Well," Sierra started, "Let's throw a scenario out there, Alejandro, then maybe Duncan,Courtney, then Emma in that order. Imagine them being voted out one by one, and who's left, all the people who are nice,fair,sweet, kind all of the above."

I looked at them and started blinking a little bit. The water was just below my waistline by now and that paper lightly tapping me seemed like it was gone. "So you wanted to ask me to join, is this why you had Lindsay sit out?"

"Well, Lindsay and I are the best of friends, so I figured that it would be way easier to talk to her, but if you and I should establish that we have a trust, so that's why…" Sierra cut Beth off by saying,"We wanted to ask you directly just to be honest, how about you just think about it."

"Hmm." I thought to myself. All my anger seemed to be nullified. I have a lot to think about.

 **Courtney (Killer Grips)**

"Courtney, none of the keys are working!" Junior shouted to me. "Ok Junior," I grabbed five more keys and Junior ran up to me. "All these stupid keys look the same!" I said in frustration. "It's fine we still have time!" Junior said in a positive way. I looked at him and smiled. "Ok, we can do this." I started with confidence. I looked at one key and noticed that they were all different colors. I looked at the 3 locks on the crates and saw that all of them were a rusty brown color. "That's no help," I said aloud. I looked over at Junior and saw that he was at Crate number 3.

 **Cody (Killer Grips)**

 _Crate 3: Harold,Cody,Alejandro_

It was quiet. The only thing you can hear was the sound of water slowly taking over our bodies. The water was currently covering my chest and that says a lot because I'm so damn short. As far as being here with Harold and Alejandro, none of them spoke. It was calm but awkward in a way. I mean what do we have to actually talk about. There is a coalition forming with a goal of trying to get Alejandro out, but this hot piece of meat is probably already 10 steps ahead of them. But if he's not 10 steps ahead, he's just so intimidating, that I'm afraid to say something that he would or could potentially use against me in the long run. So what's the point of tipping him off? He might already know. I gave the pretty boy a side eye but he was not looking at me. The sad part is I don't even want him out, I want to get rid of all the damn obstructions in the way of Noah and I. All I want to do is get some alone time with Alejandro to make my move but with these people, it will never happen. I mean, I didn't know where Harold stood, hes a wild card. I thought, wildly annoyed with the situation. I looked over at Harold. The guy just looked straight up depressed. I mean, I don't know who it is who did this to him but, if this is about Leshawna, the guy needs therapy. Honestly, he probably just needs a better dick because I heard that Leshawna was not getting anything from it. Why would anyone want to get Alejandro out? He's a piece of art but it stops there. The minute the guy opens his mouth I remember that this is a game and anything he says or tells you could be held against you at any point in time. I could end his whole game by sparing the obstructions and going with the majority. Taking Alejandro out will make my game easier in the long run. I heard a crank of the crate and the door busted open. I looked up and saw the sunshine beaming on our heads. "Courtney I got one!" Junior shouted with joy. Alejandro quickly climbed out the crate and then he was followed by Harold. Damn, I thought as the two quickly disembarked. I guess Harold,Alejandro and I truly have nothing to talk about. Who am I kidding, people like Heather, Alejandro and Justin can manipulate with ease. I'm just slow. I started to rub my neck noticing it was getting wet. Uh, I groaned. I got out of the crate and walked over to the towels. I wrapped it around my body and proceeded to dry off. I tried to keep a straight face and not get emotional. Because, I set a plan in motion

and it failed. I looked down at the ground as if I was in defeat. I looked over and away from my team as I didn't want my team to notice. I didn't really know, something was just coming over me and I did not like it. I started to breathe a little heavier. I walked away from Alejandro and Harold so they wouldn't get a glimpse of my state. Who am I kidding, I thought. I made it so far in Total Drama Island because of my crush for Gwen. I made it even farer in Total Drama World Tour because of Sierra. Both times it got me far but not the win. and now, I had an opportunity to shape the game but because of my over analyzing and not having the courage to speak up I did nothing. I let the opportunity pass me by. I looked at my team, and Courtney and Junior were still looking for keys, none of the other crates were open and Harold and Alejandro were just sitting on the sidelines. I looked at everyone on the opposing teams and no one was paying attention to me, so I walked off as quickly as possible up the beach and towards the cabin to have some alone time. I wasn't sure why but I just felt like I was drifting to a bad place. Something was looming over me and it always happens. This always happens.

 _Flash Back_

 **Total Drama World Tour- Condor**

 **"...Trust me, oh, trust me-e!**

 **I'm your best friend,**

 **And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!**

 **My licorice! Oof!..."**

"Turn that off Cody!" My mother said from behind me. My mother has watery sad eyes of disappointment. She was sad for me. I was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. My eyes were watering as well, and my head was unclear. Look at me, I had a shot that many people who got voted out early in the first season did not have. I did none of them proud, I did none of my family proud. Me being naive and easily manipulable means I did nothing of substance. I have accomplished nothing in this season except being swayed by sugary goodness,and a fan obsessed girl. And I listened to Alejandro because he was so cute. So persuasive, full of confidence, everything I wanted it to be in life. When I go out, I'm known as the comeback kid that never amounted to actually coming back. But being dragged to the end by this girl who was obsessed with me. All of my successes in the game got pinned on Sierra. Thus confirming the fact that I'm a dead weight who will always need someone to bring him though an obstacle. Im Dead weight…..

 **Junior (Killer Grips)**

I saw the crate that I just opened quickly moved up to nearly the top. I looked over at Courtney and she uttered something under her breath, she then grabbed some keys and went over to a crate. "Junior! Just grab some keys! it's too hard to distinguish the differences!" I ran over to the key container. I grabbed some keys and went over to Crate number one. (C1- _Sierra,Beth,Tyler)_ I placed the keys in the lock as quickly as possible. To no avail none, were opening the lock. "Shit!" I shouted.

"Time!" Chris shouted over the mega phone. I turned and looked at Courtney. She put her head down in defeat. "That's the game folks, it's difficult!" Chris said as his team rushed out to unlock the crates. The crates were opened and my fellow teammates started to walk out one by one. "What happened!" Emma shouted out determined. Emma rolled her eyes when she saw that Courtney was right next to her crate. "Uh, you failed, I told you all what should have happened, if I took charge we wouldn't be in this position! Did y'all open any crates?"

"Yeah, Harold,Cody and Alejandros," I said confidently. May I ask who opened the crates?" She scolded. I looked at Courtney and then looked at Emma…"Uh well, Courtney sorted the keys in a way that we had a system in place, so without her sorting, we wouldn't have anything open at all." I said with a shrug. Emma looked at me very skeptically, but Owen moved her along to the resting area. Duncan then popped up behind me. "You did good bro, we got this and if we don't, you were the one who opened the crate so I don't think you are at risk of being voted out." He gave me a fist bump and walked on to the rest of the team. I looked at Courtney and she looked down. I walked over to Courtney and put on a confident face. "Hey, I don't want them to see you down! You did your best!" I moved closer to Courtney, "I saw the show, you shouldn't give them ammo to vote you off."

"You're right, we got one opened." Courtney said with a half smile. She then took a moment and a sudden flow of confidence went over her. Courtney with her head held high and I walked over to the rest of our team. Once we got there she almost completely dismissed the likes of Emma.

"What? It was Owen's plan." Courtney sniped at her.

 **Confessional**

 **Emma: "It was Owen's plan, it was Owen's plan." She said in a mocking tone. "What I don't understand is that, 'this know it all' could not even open a crate with keys that we're right in front of her….it's ridiculous. I want Courtney out but I don't think these people would be on board with that! Duncan's definitely not, and Owen while sweet he's not engaged in the game. My hands are tied until I find a way around this."**

 **Courtney: "If anyone is a breath of fresh air it is clearly Junior unlike some people…." *Looks up* "That is all." *lifts up hand and swipes through hair and smiles***

 **Chris**

"Screaming Gophers, you're up!"

 **Katie (Screaming Gophers)**

 **Crate 3:** _Katie,Sadie,Scott_

"Sadie, I can't believe that you and I got stuck with Scott of all people." I made a gesture of putting my finger in my mouth and fake vomiting. Sadie gave me a smile and then said "Come on, it's not so bad, I mean it will give you a break from Trent. It also gives us more time to hangout. You missed bathroom time too."

"I'm sorry, I had to….I was busy." I said, grabbing my arn nervously. "Ladies," Scott said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Scott walked up to the crate. "Sadie, you can go in first,"

"Oh, thank you." Sadie climbed into the crate then when I was about to follow, Scott walked right in after her. I rolled my eyes and walked into the crate as well.

I stood next to him and his smell quickly consumed the insides of the crate. The sad part is the crate door wasn't even closed yet. Uhh, I groaned.

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

I was supervising my team like a hawk. I was especially looking at Heather, I want all three of our crates open in a timely manner. If not, I will hold her personally responsible, and I will bury her. Heather turned away from my gaze and was talking to Staci. I walked over to Trent and Jo. "She better perform Trent!"

"She's not my responsibility, and according to the vote you don't even have the majority. So if she crashes and burns you better get your side of the aisle." Trent stated as if he wasn't haven't it. "Oh we will be rallying our troops!" I said turning over and watching Scott and Sadie go in their respective crates. "Come on Trent, let's do this," Jo said, taking his arm and leading him towards the crate in an aggressive manner.

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

Staci and I walked over to the key box. "Listen," I turned to her forcibly, "I don't want to hear great graze your lips, do I make myself clear. I am the captain and you are not ramming the ship into an iceberg!" I said, my eyes sharpening as I stared at the girl.

Staci attempted to speak but I placed one finger up.

 **Confessional**

 **Staci:"My great,great,great,great,great,great,great…."**

 **Heather: "I can't believe I got stuck with this stupid, pathological liar….uhh!"**

 **Staci: "...Great,great,great,great,great…"**

 **Trent: "I don't know what's worse, being in this stupid crate with Jo and Eva. Or being stuck with Staci...anywhere."**

 **Staci: " ….Great,great,great,great…"**

 **Eva: "Heather better come though, but if she doesn't, it's a win for me because she will be gone. Or Trent, or Katie….any of those three can go for all I care.:**

 **Staci: "...Great,great,great,great, uncle Max, invented a device that distinguishes keys to their respective locks. Unfortunately the device never took off because, It gave people too much power to open other people's doors. but, his work got passed down through my family from generation to generation and now it's my time to shine! I'm making uncle Max proud. "**

 **Chris**

 **"Ok Screaming Gophers, Go!" I shouted with my mega phone.**

 **Heather (Screaming Gophers)**

I bolted over to the key box and started to look at the keys. I kid you not I have spotted zero differences with these keys. "Heather, can I just say that my great….." I rolled my eyes and gave Staci a deadly look. "I don't want to hear it." I stated, grinding my teeth. I grabbed a couple of keys and completely passed Eva's crate. Sorry Trent, but if Eva drowns I would not mind one bit. I thought to myself. I ran up to crate number two ( **Crate 2:** _Justin,Izzy,Geoff)_ I turned slightly to see Staci looking at the keys. "Uh, she's useless!" I groaned.

 **Justin (Screaming Gophers)**

Crate 2: Justin,Izzy,Geoff

"Hey guys, what's the possibility of us drowning here?" Izzy stated excitedly. "Please,you're not going to find me dead by drowning in this crate." I said as I started rolling my eyes. "Come on, it won't be so bad, the tabloids will go crazy. Guy who used to be the Alejandro of Total Drama dies. Now they would just have to make that into a headline." Izzy stated excitedly once again as if she wanted that to happen. The water quickly started to form and consume us. I looked over at Geoff and he was leaning his head against the side of the crate. Izzy started to move up and down significantly moving around the water. "Izzy can you please stop!" I yelled holding my head in annoyance. "I don't know, this is extremely exciting! I mean, what if they don't open it, maybe the challenge is not just of them, maybe it's on us." Izzy bent down ever so slightly. I'm not sure how she was moving so damn much, I mean we barely had space to do anything in here. But there Izzy was crouched down on the floor. "Izzy what are you doing?" I started hearing a clawing sound. I looked at Geoff and he was not even looking at her. The clawing sound got more and more aggressive. "Izzy what are you doing!"

"Bingo!" She shouted. Just then the sound of a plank got raised up. A burst of sunlight came though the crate. I covered my eyes as the sun was beaming in our faces. The water started to pour out the side that Izzy was on. Just then the sound of another plank came loose. "Let's go boys!" Izzy stated as she walked out the crate. Geoff followed without saying a word and then I went last. "Woah! Look at Izzy! Crate number 2 is opened with no thanks to the key finders!" Chris shouted out. The whole Killer Grips team as well as Team Amazon stood in shock. "What the hell!" Heather started stopping her focus on the other crates. I looked at my crate and saw it fell into pieces. The water hose was still going. "Good news, you three are moving on to the second half of the challenge! Team Amazon, your members in crate 2 will also immediately be going to the second half of the challenge! Congratulations, Noah, Taylor, and Ezekiel!"

I looked at Izzy like she was a mad woman, who breaks a crate from the inside by clawing at it. I looked at Geoff for any type of reaction and still the guy stood quiet.

 **Confessional**

 **Taylor: "You hear that! That's the sound of me not participating and getting through the first half of the challenge. I'm already doing better than hairspray!"**

 **Ezekiel: "i'm still here boi! You counted me out, but no I'm the comeback kid eh!"**

 **Noah: "I mean I rather be doing anything else than participating in this challenge, so I'm glad the crate fell apart. Thank god for Izzy's crazy ass. However, I looked over at Emma's team and I noticed Cody was missing. I wonder if he just went to the bathroom or something, this would be a good time to find him. I mean it is not like they need me for a while. I just hope Emma does not spot me."**

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

 _Crate 1: Trent,Jo,Eva_

"I bet your girl didn't even open one crate! Heather is useless!" I shouted as water was filling up more and more. "You do realize there's two people, and also three crates, maybe they don't want to focus on this crate, partly because they know who's in it." Trent slyly said back to me. "Staci is not the issue, I know she's deadweight. She's not a threat to any of us. It's Heather who is the threat."

"Is it Heather or is it me?" Trent asked.

I chuckled and smirked. "Your smart guitar boy!" Jo blurted out. "Separating Katie and Sadie from me, won't help you." Trent said bluntly. "Says you," Jo said mockingly. "Once Scott does his work, we will see who's the real priority to get out." I said maniacally. The water reached my breast. Trent got very quiet. "Hmmm." I said with a grin on my face.

 **Scott (Screaming Gophers)**

Crate 3: _Katie,Sadie,Scott_

"So, Katie, I noticed you left the cabin very early in the morning, What was up with that?" I asked looking at Sadie casually. "I also noticed that Trent was gone, that's so funny, because I would at least expect for all three of you to be gone. Not just you and Trent." Katie's eyes went wide and then they narrowed. "That's none of your business, and now is not the time." Katie said defensively. The water was getting louder as it was filling up higher and higher. "I would like to know," Sadie said, shrugging. "Can we just take a step back. Because, water is filling up. And we can talk about this during…."

"Bathroom time?" Sadie said, raising an eyebrow.

"You missed bathroom time, I had to talk to Staci." Sadie stated sadly.

"Ladies, may I offer up a solution?"

"You...Scott this is not about you!" Katie stated in frustration as the water reached our necks.

"Katie, we should hear him out." Sadie said happily.

"Sadie our friendship is fine. I just missed one day of bathroom time. We will be in this for a long time. We have many more mornings to do this." Katie pleaded to her friend. "Scott, what do you have in mind?" Sadie said ignoring her friend. "Maybe Katie should just keep her distance from Trent for a while."

"This is ridiculous, stay out of my friendships!" Katie shouted angered. "I like the idea," Sadie said. "What!" Katie shouted. Just then, the sound of the crate started to rattle and then the door opened. All three of us paused for a moment. The sun shined on our heads.

"Come on you three get out!" Eva's voice echoed over the crate. "I like the idea," Sadie stated as she got out the crate. Katie looked at me angrily. I smiled back and climbed out as well. "Congratulations Staci, you managed to open the crate with no help from Heather." Chris shouted out happily. I looked over at Heather and she stood there in angry shock.

"You, you weren't communicating with me!" Heather shouted out as Staci had a very happy look on her face. "After I swam out and tried to save your ass last challenge you had all the answers and wouldn't even fill me in! Uh!" Heather screamed.

Katie stepped out of the cabin and groaned.

"Nice going Heather, glad to see you contributed to your team." I said sarcastically.

"Fuck this!" Heather screamed out walking towards the dirt trail. "Yeah, enjoy your alone time because if we lose you are getting voted out!" Eva shouted after her. Trent scoffed at that threat. I looked over and saw Alejandro go after her. I then saw Noah look around and follow up behind him. "Noah where are you going?" I asked as if I talked to him. Noah looked back and glared hard at me. "He then looked towards Emma, and smiled. "I'm just uh, going to the bathroom, Izzy did break my crate." He said with a shrug. Izzy broke her….I turned and saw the broken wet crate on the floor. "Hey Scott, how about you mind your business and focus on your own team!" Emma shouted out defending Noah.

" What, he was trying to leave without anyone noticing. I was just bringing awareness to the group."

"Fuck you Scott, he can do whatever he wants, mind your business." Emma shouted out.

"I didn't know he needed a spokesperson!" I sniped at Emma.

"I will show you loud and clear what this spokesperson will do." Emma started dimming her eyes.

I looked over at Chris and he just shrugged. "Well if you lose you may potentially know who to blame it on." Chris said, dismissing the people leaving. "Next up is Team Amazon!"

 **Confessional**

 **Emma: "He's using the bathroom Scott, Get off my man's dick!"**

 **Scott: "Ok I could have played that better, but I did not like how sneaky Noah was trying to be. It just looked like he was up to something to me."**

 **Staci: "I knew my great,great,great,great,great,great,great, great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great, uncle Max's key strategy will pay off. But I don't know I still feel as if my win was somewhat overshadowed. I mean I came from almost drowning in my first challenge to helping out substantially in this one...it's just kind of sad. I already feel as if people don't take me seriously, it's magnified even worse by this win being taken over….its fine though my great,great,great,...uncle Max will be proud."**

 **Alejandro (Killer Grips)**

As I was going after Heather, I heard footsteps not too far behind me. I would have turned around to see who was following but I did not care. I continued to walk towards Heather but she was walking faster and faster away. It amazed me that my girlfriend Heather,manipulative,backstabbing, usually keeps a level head despite it all. Seeing her fly off the handle is something that I would never think of. But it seems like her team is treating her so badly it's getting harder for her to keep it together. She already won this game so why is she doing it again. We don't need the money. We should have never come back here. Once I made it to her cabin I turned and saw her mattress on the ground flooded with bugs. I opened the door and I saw her angrily collecting her things. She turned and saw me and continued packing. "Were not leaving are we?" I asked hoping the answer was yes, because we didn't need the money. At the same time I wanted to stay because I would want to rein terror on this team. "I'm going to be moving into your cabin, get my shit. But first…." Heather walked to the window.

 **Noah (Team Amazon)**

I started to walk slower, as Alejandro was in the range of hearing me. I paused for a moment and waited until he walked up further. Once he was out of sight, I quickly walked over to the camp grounds. I made it to the Killer Grips cabin. I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. Once I shut the door, I turned and there laying in the middle of the floor was Cody. He was staring at the ceiling and did not bother to look up at who was there. Dead weight, I thought to myself. "Cody, you're not dead weight." I went over to him and laid down right next to him. Cody turned to me and tears started to stream down his eyes. Cody leaned in and moved forward to my chest and he started to cry his eyes out. My vest was getting all wet. I leaned Cody's head up and I started to lean in for a kiss. He smiled all teary eyed and moved in and planted one on me. I pulled away and told him once again that he was not dead weight. Cody fought so much depression after seeing how he essentially flamed out in season three. He had an oppression that he could only get far if he had someone bringing him there. Not only in the game but in life. Cody turned his body and moved backwards. I wrapped my hands around him and hugged him tightly. I started planting small kisses on the side of his neck. Just then with a jiggle of the handle, Alejandro and Heather walked in silent. Cody and I turned and looked up and I simply rolled my eyes, while Cody seemed to pause. Cody broke away from me. "God damnit." He started, angrily looking at the duo. Cody looked looked as if he was about to panic. "Guys not now." Heather said with out emotion. I looked at them in a confused way, we have been caught. Theres saying nothing.

The pair walked passed with luggage. They also looked a little dirty as well. "What happened to you guys?" Cody asked with nerves flowing in. "We just had a mattress to take care of." Alejandro said with his eyes still narrowed. "I sat up, what are you going to do tell Emma." I said annoyed at how reckless Cody and I were. I mean it was my fault, he had an anxiety attack and I was too damn forward. I looked at Cody and he was growing more and more upset. I looked at Alejandro and Heather and they sat on the bed emotionless. "What are y'all going to do?" Cody screamed out annoyed.

Heather looked at Alejandro and shrugged. She still looked rather upset from Staci blowing her out of the water in the challenge. I sat up and Cody started holding my hand. I removed Cody's hand and walked towards the door. I turned and saw that Cody,Heather, and Alejandro were all staring at me. I made it to the door and locked it. I then turned and laid back down on the floor and Cody laid on my chest. I looked towards the devious couple and Heather started to lay onto Alejandro's lap and he started to stroke her hair. I was not sure what the couple was going to do, but I didn't care either. I'm here for Cody.

 **Chris**

"Ok, Team Amazon, Taylor,Ezekiel, and Noah are all safe for the next round, thanks to Izzy. So you have two options, you can use the people who made it through, or you can go on to part two of the challenge with the people who made it? Team Amazon, discuss."

 **Zoey (Team Amazon)**

"Guys, what do you want to do?" I asked looking around at my team. "Wait, wait, wait… Taylor,Ezekiel and Noah are going to be our representatives if we choose not to participate!" Anna Maria said while looking strictly at Taylor. "I'll play, I don't care, I'm not going in that crate anyway. It does not matter to me anyway." Taylor said, back with an eye roll. "You little bitc….you know what?" Anna Maria went over to the hose next to the broken crate. She picked it up and pointed at Taylor. "What's your deal, hair spray?" Taylor mocked. Anna Maria lifted the hose slightly and the water started to come out. Taylor moved in the nick of time and the water hit Mike. It got all over his face and hair.

"What the fuck man!" He shouted out angrily.

"Guys let's just take a step back." Gwen stated as she saw that tensions were getting high.

"Girl that's what I'm talking about!" Leshawna said, praising Anna Maria. B took the hose from her and placed it down. I ran over to Mike and asked if he was ok. He looked at me and walked off in an annoyed manner. "Nice going, Anna Maria," I said, scolding her. I looked around and saw that Dawn had a worried look on her face. "Huh," I groaned. I looked at Ezekiel and groaned even more. Noah was M.I.A to. But I don't think I can get these people in line. "Chris Team Amazon, has chosen to not to participate in this part of the challenge."

"Thank you Zoey!" Chris shouted as I put my head down annoyed. I don't enjoy making equilateral decisions. My team was on another level although, so I just had to do what I had to do. I couldn't imagine putting these people in crates after what happened. I looked over at Mike and he was nowhere to be found. I turned all over but he was gone. I never seen him that mad before, I mean after all it was a mis….I looked at Dawn and saw the concern on her face. Once again she seems to be concerned with what my boyfriend is doing. I walked over to Dawn but Gwen was near her. Gwen took the wind out of my sails because she was someone I actually liked. "Gwen at least you won't have to get in the crate." I said happily but I did look at Dawn and she looked very concerned. "Yeah thank you for that, but can Dawn and I have a moment please." She asked very politely. I looked at Dawn and said "sure". I started to walk away but Dawn started to utter something, I turned to look at her. "Check on Mike...please!" Dawn asked. "Don't worry about it." I reassured her. I walked away from the pair and indeed started to look for Mike.

 **Gwen (Team Amazon)**

As Zoey walked away, I looked at Dawn and asked, "Can you give me any insight to what's going on with you? I mean what happened at the mess hall was one thing but you just seem a little tense."

"Look, I understand your concern, Gwen, I'm fine." Dawn said with a smile. "Ok, I won't push any further." I walked over to the resting area where my team was. On the way I flashed Duncan a smile and he smiled back.

 **Chris**

"Ok Campers, we have part two of our challenge to get to! I know a lot has happened during this challenge, tempers flared, and what not but I don't care, anyone who has left better hope they win, because they could be on the chopping block. This next challenge features an even bigger crate! With more hoses." A helicopter flew over and dropped this massive wooden crate. Everyone stared at it in awe. "Yes, everyone who made it though will be in this crate, with horses filling it up with water. Your goal is to get out each team mate who made it through part one. So it actually works backwards, the more people the key holders got out, the less advantage it would be for your respective teams! So let's do a Tally on who's in and who's out!"

 **~Tally**

 **Killer Grips**

 **In**

Harold, Cody(Not around) Alejandro (Not around)

 **Out**

 _Courtney,Junior_ **,** _Lindsay,Sierra,Beth,Tyler,Emma,Owen,Duncan_

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **In**

 _Trent,Jo,Eva,Justin,Izzy,Geoff_ _ **,**_ _Katie,Sadie,Scott_

 **Out**

 _Heather,Staci_

 **Team Amazon**

 **In**

 _Taylor,Ezekiel, Noah (Not around)_

 **Out**

 _B,AnnaMaria,Bridgette_ _ **,**_ _Dawn,Zoey,Gwen,Mike,Leshawna,Brick_

 **Chris**

"Staci, it looks like you didn't do that good a job!"

"What the fuck Chris!" Eva barked out. "Our whole team did what we needed to do but now we're at a disadvantage!"

"Well now you must feel dumb about giving your fellow teammate flack for not getting the job done." I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. Eva glared at me hard. "Ok people get to it. Your job is to get out the crate by any means necessary! There are keys and locks at the bottom of the crate."

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

I watched all the people tallied one by one roll in the crate. I looked around and saw how bare it was when it came to campers. I watched Zoey walk off in some random direction, but I felt something bad brewing under the surface. I looked around some more and then to the sky. I saw birds flying over the woods. I looked down to the crate and I saw the hose that was filling it up go into the woods. Um, I thought, as I looked up and saw more and more birds fflying over the woods. Do I have to go there? What are the animals telling me. I looked around once more to make sure no one was paying attention. I saw that everyone going in the crate was inside. Chris's intern started to close the crate door. I looked up at the sky and saw the birds flying faster and faster towards the woods. I looked at the hose and saw where they were flying. I walked away rather suddenly, and walked towards the hose. I didn't care who was looking, I felt like something was off. I walked over along the hose and followed the cord.

 **Chris**

"Once again your goal is to get your team out the crate, as fast as possible! Go!"

 **Crate**

 **Eva (Screaming Gophers)**

"Izzy you broke out of this before, do your stuff!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah do your stuff Izzy, this loser and I can get out with ease!" Taylor said, referring to Ezekiel. Ezekiel looked away from Taylor as much as he could, we didn't have a lot of room to move away from each other so it wasn't much. The hose started to fill the crate with water slowly. "Izzy get to work!" I shouted out.

 **Confessional**

 **Ezekiel: "Talyor never even really talked to me before, I don't appreciate her calling me a loser...eh."**

 **Taylor (Team Amazon)**

"Uh, I'm not going to lose to fucking hairspray of all people!" I slither my way down to the crate floor and noticed that there were locks at the bottom of the crate. I got out a hair pin from my hair and I noticed the water suddenly got really cold all of a sudden. "Uh,what the fuck?" I shouted out. I was of course rather annoyed at the temperature but I was still persistent at picking the lock. One picked rather quickly, the water was getting unbearably cold after a while though. I shoved my way up and said, "What the fuck is going on, why is the water so damn cold!"

"I...I don't know!" Justin said moving around. "Izzy work faster!" Eva shouted out at how unbearably cold it was getting. I looked down and I saw Izzy doing something underwater.

"Hurry the fuck up Izzy, I'm about to freeze my nuts off!" Scott shouted out. I looked around and Sadie and Katie started squealing in a slightly bothered way. The water pressure seemed to get amped up a bit as well. "What the hell?" Jo shouted out.

 **Emma** **(Killer Grips)**

"Chris is everything ok?" I said, starting to hear the screams from outside the crate. "We got to open the crate!" Leshawna yelled out as she ran up to the crate. Gwen followed her in concern. "Leshawna, the door will open, when the crate is filled." I looked over at the hose and noticed that the water was pumping rather faster than it should. "Chris help them!" Courtney shouted out as she ran up to the crate. "Hey, calm down everything is under control!" Chris said dismissing us. I ran over as well and I looked around, followed by Duncan, who started pulling on the crate top to save the people inside. I looked over at Chris and he shouted "Stop the water!" On his megaphone to the interns. The interns started to run into the woods to pass along the message.

 **Dawn (Team Amazon)**

I was so far up the woods until I finally saw the source of the hose. I saw no one there, but I did look at the water hose machine. I saw that it was turned all the way up to max pressure. I ran up to the machine and tried to turn it off but the nob seemed to be broken. "Uh," I looked over to the side of the machine, to see if there was some sort of emergency off switch. There wasn't. "Damit, who would do this!" I said as I saw the hose begin to pump out more water aggressively. I didn't know what to do, I looked down and saw a tree branch on the ground. I picked it up and started to hit the hose. I started to bash it over and over, but the problem with that was that so much water came out the hose, it was very strong and hard to puncture. I then started hitting the machine itself and electricity start at to flow out the machine. The electricity started to become worse. I backed up from it because I wasnt sure what was going to happen. However thankfully with one last push of water, the machine simply stopped all of a sudden.

"Huh,huh,huh," I breathed out loud rather heavily. "Oh my god who would do this!" I said as I looked around. Know one was there. I started hearing footsteps. "Oh, I don't want people to blame me for this mess." I quickly walked away further into the woods and headed for a loop around towards the challenge site.

 **Jo (Screaming Gophers)**

Everyone started to panic, as the water pressure was getting worse as well as colder. People around me started shivering, including people like Geoff. He hasn't said a word the whole time he was here too. Just then we started hearing rumblings on top of the crate. As if they were trying and failing to push it open. The waterhose let out one more burst of cold water until it seemed like the water filling up came to a halt. People started to breathe and calm washed over our bodys. With a rumbling of the crate top in an instant, it came open. "Let's go!" I shouted out knowing my team takes up the most people. "Come on loser! We are not giving them the satisfaction!" Taylor shouted out with her holding Ezekiel's hand. she pushed though everyone who seemed to be in a state of shock at what could have been a really bad situation. "Uh, Scott hold Harold!" I ordered him as Katie,Sadie and Trent followed by Izzy and Justin all scattered out the crate. "Get off!" Harold shouted angrily. Harold had no chance I thought as Eva also got out. I looked at Geoff and he also got out the crate. He looked simply disgusted as he was doing it. Hopefully he quits, because that would be one less person to worry about. I got out after Geoff and Scott tossed Harold aside. He then quickly got out of the crate as well.

"Congratulations, Team Amazon! Nice little first place finish! Followed by Screaming Gophers, and lastly Killer Grips, someone will be the second person voted off tonight!" Chris said a little tone death to the general vibe. Everyone was rather uncomfortable with what happened in the crate.

Chris quickly caught on and said "Look we will review the tapes to make sure that doesn't happen," he said rolling his eyes almost showing a shred of humanity. I looked around and saw the stress that everyone was under. It...wasn't great. I have to admit.

 **Alejandro (Killer Grips)**

Heather laid on my lap for about 25 minutes. I stroked her hair and felt super relaxed after a while. On the floor, Cody and Noah were laying down holding each other. I could ruin them and tell Emma but, I'm having a change of heart. Seeing how annoyed Heather is makes me want to take down her team in every way possible. If I could get Noah and Cody to help me with that then. I mean don't get me wrong I could do it myself, but my reputation is shot around here. Noah and Cody doing what I say will just drag Heather's team down with out me or Heather having any involvement. I stopped my train of thought as I heard people starting to walk up the cabin stairs. Noah and Cody got up quickly. Noah took a peek out the window. Cody got up off the floor and walked over to his bed. Before he sat down he gave me a long stare. I simply smirked at him. Once the door opened, Emma shouted in delight. "Noah!" She screamed out excitedly. She gave him a hug. "Oh, I see you and Cody just wanted to hang out because...well…."

Emma let go of Noah and gave Heather and I a side eye. "They just got here." Noah lied. "Well we lost in a rather… unorthodox way." Courtney announced as she walked in going to her bed looking stressed out. "I know who I'm voting for!" Emma said, draping her arm over Noah. "Emma, we should go out to eat later while you figure out who to vote out. Hopefully it's not you." Noah stated clearly giving me a glance. Heather sat up from my lap and said, "You should worry about this. I will not be returning to my team's cabin. " She got up and immediately walked out. Heather, while calm just looked drained. Noah also followed behind her. As those two left, my team slowly filled in. Harold walked in and headed straight towards his bed. He then did a slight double take and looked at Cody and I. At that same moment Junior and Duncan came in as well. It looked as if Harold was backed in some sort of sad corner. What the fuck is going on around here?

 **Confessional**

 **Noah: "Cody and I have a high chance of being exposed. I already saw how Duncan and Gwen got blown up. I don't entirely know what's in the head of Alejandro and Heather. I mean Heather just seems like she gets constantly shit on by her team. There was a rumor going around that she wasn't even a part of the DJ upset vote. I mean while she may have deserved it in some instances, this season of her being trashed is taking the cake. I just pray that Cody does not get screwed over tonight…My god."**

 **Alejandro (Killer Grips)**

"Codykins!" Sierra shouted out. I looked at "Codykins" and saw that they were chatting back and forth. I then saw Beth walk over to the duo. Lindsay soon followed with a smile. I stared at them, specifically Cody. Tyler walked in with a rather perplexed look on his face. "Guys can we address the elephant in the room." Emma stated as I noticed that Beth,Sierra and Lindsay all just got from there bunks leaving Cody. "Ladies." Emma called them out with a smile. They stopped moving and looked at Emma. "You can't force them to tell you who they are voting for. This is not the race, scramble find your friends like you have any and don't get voted out. Or in your case get voted out." Courtney said standing up in opposition to Emma. I looked over and saw that Emma was simply stunned and taken back. The three ladies ignored Emma and walked out the door. I then saw that Cody walked over to Tyler. I looked over and just observed everyone. You can slowly see the transformation on peoples faces that went from our team just lost the challenge...to who's going to be voted out. I walked up to Tyler and Cody in mid conversation. "Let's take this outside boys." Cody and Tyler walked out and I followed behind them.

 **Junior (Killer Grips)**

I saw 6 people leave the cabin immediately. I got up from my bed and went over to Courtney. "Hey, so this whole voting thing, it's kind of makes me a little nervous. "Please you're not a target and if you are the target, you have my 150% insurance that people will pay." She said while pounding her fist into her hand. "Thanks Courtney, who are you going to vote for?"

"Uh, please it obvious, but vote how you feel. Vote for what's best for your game. And if the person you vote for doesn't get out then, then you try try again." Courtney said, dimming her eyes at Emma. I smiled at her comments. I looked over to see how others felt. I landed on Harold, He just seemed like he was on the break of collapse. I could imagine that it had to be because of the crate. I mean I honestly didn't really pay attention to Harold, but I don't think anyone in that crate could have imagined that things would take a terrifying turn for the worst. And also so many of us are acting like we were brushing it over. I mean, I saw the show, I don't think whatever happened in the crate was out of the ordinary. I mean, I always thought they weren't in real danger. I moved away from Courtney and went over to Harold. "Hey bro, are you ok?" I asked with a smile. Harold looked at me and dimmed his eyes. He then turned to his bed and was fixing it. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the crate, something clearly went wrong with the hose or something. I watched some Total drama before and quite frankly I thought things like this would happen but wouldn't be that bad. And also you seemed happier in prior seasons." Harold put his hand on his head in annoyance. "Stay away from me, Junior. The person you have most embraced is the scum of this game. Therefore we are enemies in combat and you are his soldier. I will best you!" Harold said in ultimate nerd.

"Ok,good luck with that." I said as I slowly walked away from him and over to Duncan's bunk. "So Harold's acting rather weird." I said to Duncan. Duncan, who was currently laying on the bed, looked up at Harold. "Uh, he's just a nerd and a loser, don't listen to him. However I guess you shouldn't underestimate him. He did a lot of shady moves in season 1. If anyone should go home it should probably be him." Duncan said bluntly.

"I'm down if you're down." I said holding my fist up."

"I mean he's probably not going to go home, but who cares it's so early in this game you never know." Duncan lifted up his fist and completed the fist bump.

 **Confessional**

 **Junior: "I mean Duncans my bro, and Harold clearly has a grudge. So why not vote him off. And like Courtney said, if it doesn't work try try again. "**

 **Harold: "Junior is getting tossed around like a kid whose parents had a divorce. Both Courtney and Duncan are trash, but Duncan takes the cake. Scott is actually a close second because of how he held me in the crate. All these people don't deserve a shred of humanity. They treat others like trash. And what's worse is Leshawna likes the worst one. It's not fair!"**

 **Cody (Killer Grips)**

"What's the deal Alejandro?" I asked him, trying to be cautious. I mean he knows about Noah and I. All because my anxiety was inflated to an all time high...about talking to Alejandro. It's weird how this all comes full circle.

"Tyler, what was the plan?" Alejandro asked, straightforwardly ignoring me. "It's you, and unless you have a plan, my goal is to keep Lindsay safe." I blinked three times and turned my neck to Tyler. When did he get brain cells? I stood silent freaking out a bit. The plan was Alejandro, but Alejandro knows my secret with Noah. Heather is still in the damn game, so I tried to pin Tyler against Beth by sitting Lindsay out. So that I can team up and form a coe against Noah's friends and girlfriend and my girlfriend. But now Tyler wants to go along with the plan. My mind started racing. This is why I had my anxiety attack. Nothing is going right and I already got my secret exposed to the two people you don't want to get exposed to.

"We might have to change that right, boys?"

"Uh...find numbers and we will change it." Tyler said in a very assertive, confident way.

I really looked at Tyler now. I was completely floored by his confidence.

"We just need a name. And y'all may be at the top of your alliance or should I say Cody may be at the top of the alliance. I mean come on during the challenge, Sierra was pushing Lindsey out. And Beth agreed with her. That's a lot of sway in my book Tyler."

Tyler started to do the math calculations in his head. I felt like all of his confidence was washed away in that one statement. Alejandro was making such a convincing argument with Tyler but we still needed a name to pivot to. I liked the way he was thinking to. I mean Sierra was pushing all the buttons. Maybe I can get what I want today after all.

"Where is she!" I heard a voice across the camp grounds. We all looked over. I was looking at the sight of Eva stomping over and dimming her eyes at Alejandro She had two henchmen with her. Scott and Jo. "Where is she!" I heard the screams of Katie and Sadie in the background. "The dirt and bugs! It's everywhere!" Katie and Sadie screamed in unison.

"Gentleman, give me a second." Alejandro said looking at Eva and the duo behind her. He then turned to us.

"Tyler and Cody, I'm just asking you to think about it."

Tyler and I started to walk away from Alejandro. The four behind us continued to talk with the conversation going into clearly aggressive places. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I find it interesting how fast you are to flip." Tyler said. My mouth dropped as I was stunned at what he said. All that confidence that was deconstructed by Alejandro quickly revamped with me. Tyler is bolder than what I remembered. I mean I didn't really talk to him, I always thought he was an idiot.

"Tyler, I'm just trying to weigh all options…"

"If you want a name why don't we just get rid of Courtney. I mean Sierra said she's on the list. You clearly want to keep Alejandro." I rolled my eyes at what he was saying. My goal is to get rid of Noah's god damn friends. Who knew it would be this hard. I started to think.

"Tyler, you clearly want power. So this will be a good opportunity. If Alejandro, you and I split. We just need a couple more people, you can even get Lindsay on board. We just need a name, who do you feel comfortable with?" I started getting frustrated. This day totally just went off the rails and I blame my anxiety. All of this wasn't supposed to happen. "Tyler give me a name because I'm not voting Alejandro!" I shouted at him. Tyler dimmed his eyes. "Are you guys ok?" I looked at Tyler and then turned and saw that it was Owen. I rolled my eyes and I could hear a scoffing sound under Tyler's breath. Owen heard the scoff come out of Tyler's mouth. "Tyler is everything ok? I mean you're not still mad about the challenge, I was trying to do the best I could to make the teams bond, and I guess I failed."

I looked at Owen and I smiled, "it's not on you, Tyler is mad at someone else."

 **Chris**

 **Voting**

"Hello killer Grips! And everyone in the peanut gallery! Heather,Noah and Gwen! Everyone welcome, let's start with the challenge, I'm not really sure what happened with the hose, but I can only say that we will try to not make that happen again." Harold rolled his eyes at me. "Harold if you have something to say just say it. I mean you look mad, so you clearly have something to say." I said as he crossed his arms. "I have nothing to say Chris." He stated clearly in an uncomfortable mood. "Ok, this is a very interesting group. I'm very curious to see where the votes will land tonight. Some of yall are looking very confident but, I just hope it works out for everyone involved."

"Chris what are you saying, are you stalling? Can we just get on with it." Courtney said out loud.

"Yeah,that's the one thing I agree with Courtney on." Emma said nodding her head.

"I don't need your support!" Courtney said, very annoyed. I looked over and saw Beth whisper something to Lindsay and the two girls giggled.

"Oh, brace face is laughing

everyone." Courtney said, promoting some people on her team and others in the gallery to laugh.

"I don't have braces anymore!" Beth said out loud. "Don't listen to her Beth, Tyler and I got your back!" Lindsay said with a reassuring smile. "With that I'm going to ask one more question, if anyone has the hidden immunity idol now is the time to use it? Just a reminder you can find these at challenge, if you want safety that's how you get to safety!"

 _ **~Voting**_

"Ok campers, this vote was very interesting, it was all across the board, y'all need to strive harder to be a more cohesive unit or else you're going to lose the challenge, and vote someone else out. Let's start with the people who received no votes, Tyler,Owen,Lindsay,Junior,Sierra and Cody. To the people who received a vote but are safe, Duncan…"

"Uh," Harold groaned. Duncan and Junior looked at Harold weirdly as he received his marshmello. "Courtney….Emma…"

"Try try again," Courtney said under her breath.

"Harold…." I said giving him a marshmello.

He dimmed his eyes.

"We are down to our final two! Alejandro and Beth." "What! what's going on?" Beth said, taken back. I noticed that some of the campers started to look elsewhere. "Why is no one looking at me! We had a plan!"

"Second person voted out of this game is Beth!" I said as Beth was already standing up. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "This...this was supposed to be my game. This was supposed to be Action 2.0. My...moment, what….what the hell!" Beth screamed out upset. Her team started to disembark, clearly some of them had no interest in her. Lindsay and Sierra went up to Beth and they started to walk her to the dock. Beth turned and looked towards Tyler and Cody as they didn't look her way. Both of them did not move. "Did...did y'all turn on me!"

"Beth I think you're just upset, Cody and I will get the people who did this, we tried. That's all we can do." As Beth and the ladies walked away, Beth asked a very valid question. "They're not even looking at me!" Sierra and Lindsay looked back at their respective boyfriends in a bit of confusion. "How dear you keep Alejandro, a clearly evil person over me, you will make the same mistakes prior seasons." Beth then looked at Owen and you could clearly see the immediate guilt in his eyes. The girls walked to the dock with a very annoyed Beth.

"Ok, well Beth's out that's it for today, come back next time, when we probably take these campers into a therapy session because some of them are very upset. And we also want to say a apology to the viewers for the crate mishap, that won't happen again...hopefully."

 **Voting**

 **Harold: "Honestly, what's the point, he's not going home anyway, hes Duncan, he always gets his way….Duncan."**

 **Cody: "Sorry, you were breaking the unity in our team in the view of Owen's stupid ass. I mean it's not his fault, it's not your fault, you're not even a target on my list you're just a casualty of war. But Alejandro has me at the moment and since he has me, you're the name….Beth."**

 **Duncan: "I know he's not going home, but if he keeps reacting to me like he has a problem with me I will do more of a job, rallying against him...Harold."**

 **Junior: "You are coming after my boy, Duncan, that just won't do. At first I was nervous about voting someone off now I'm just excited…..Harold."**

 **Courtney: "Emma, you don't even deserve my breath….Emma."**

 **Emma: "Courtney, it is time to get rid of the toxicity out of our team….Courtney."**

 **Beth: "Well, it's been fun, but I had enough of my game being ruined by not so great people, if you don't go home tonight all is clearly not right….Alejandro."**

 **Sierra: "Our alliance is solid, it's what I call a dream team, good bye Alejandro. I feel like this is Justice for World Tour...Alejandro."**

 **Alejandro: "These people just need to quit trying to get Heather and I out, it never works and with my knowledge about Cody and Noah, I will make it my mission to bring Heather's team there knees. Placing Heather's mattress in the middle of her cabin floor was just a taste. And this is nothing against you, I felt uncomfortable and I needed a name...Beth."**

 **Owen: "I saw how you acted in the challenge, pushing Lindsay out, it hurt Tyler, and I know we have negative people on our team but I was just kind of surprised at you. So that's why I'm voting you out, I don't want you to be corrupted. I'm sorry but Cody made good points...Beth."**

 **Lindsay: "Alejandro, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he goes…..Alejandro."**

 **Tyler: "Let me start off by saying Owen's dumb, but despite his stupidity, he is another vote to get you out. My team is so divided anyone could go home but, I feel like the people saying your name has a slight edge hopefully. I mean this is a win in many different ways, it gets you away from Lindsay. I won't have to spend time with you anymore. I won't have to pretend to care about what you're talking about with your braces. So it's a win all around. However, Cody is able to flip on a dime so I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. And it's weird that he wants to work with Alejandro. All in all, you're just annoying but trust me there are worse people on the team then you….Beth."**

 **Duncan 1 Emma 1 Courtney 1 Harold 2 Alejandro 3 Beth 4**

 **36: DJ 35: Beth**

 **Confessional**

 **Eva: "Heather is a dead teammate walking."**

 **Katie: "I have to keep my distance from Trent, in order to prove to Sadie that my friendship is alive and well, just wait until the next time we vote Scott, I made DJ happen and I like him, I will surely decimate anyone who fucks with me that I don't like."**

 **Author** : " **Anyone else have any last words?"**

 **Anna Maria: "Taylor is a bitch!" *Sprays camera**

 **Noah: *coughs* "What is that hair spray?" *Covers mouth* "Uh, Alejandro and Heather know about us…greatttt."**

 **Lindsay: "Beth asked me to ask Tyler if he flipped, I don't believe her, he wouldn't do that to me, Beth and I are besties, and we were in an alliance, I would not be surprised if Courtney had something to do with this. I mean she has a problem with the whole world. But Beth you will be missed at the same time you did try to exclude me from the challenge."**

 **Staci: " Ok, my win with the keys did backfire a little but we still won the game, I still don't feel like I got proper credit for that. But I owe all the thanks to my great,great,great,great,great,great,great…."**

 **Gwen : "I'm still worried about Dawn, like she ran off to the woods...and then the hose started to malfunction…..I mean, I don't think…No it has to be just a coincidence."**

 **Mike (Team Amazon) flashback**

I was currently watching Dawn, undoing my work on that water hose. It was very unfortunate that I couldn't make the crate harder to open. If only Anna Maria sprayed me with the hose sooner. There would be less people in this damn game. Poor Dawn, because while Mike may not truly know what happened, it is alive and well in his memories, and you can count on me to send signs to him that Dawn is the one who was trying to kill half of the contestants. Dawn, I'm just getting started, when I have full control of Mike, I will show everyone here who's running the show and what I'm capable of just ask Dj's cousin. You cant because there dead.

 **Screaming Gophers**

 **Trent,Sadie,Katie,Heather,Jo,Scott,Justin,Eva,Staci,Izzy,Geoff**

 **Killer Grips**

 **Harold,Duncan,Tyler,Owen,Alejandro,Emma,Courtney,Cody,Sierra,Lindsay,Junior**

 **Team Amazon**

 **Leshawna,Gwen,Brick,Mike,Zoey,Dawn,Bridgette,Noah,Ezekiel,Anna Maria,B,Taylor**

 **Author: "When my story won't make any sense because I don't update. Review if you want thanks to all who make it this far."**


End file.
